


La mythologie des huit

by Anksu



Series: La mythologie des huit [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Multi, Mythology References, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anksu/pseuds/Anksu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas et Angelica deux des sept piliers de la création ont commis l'impensable : ils ont donné naissance à des dieux humains. Ce faisant, ils ont débuté une guerre où Will aka Zeus, le Sun aka Artemis, Capheus aka Apollon, Lito aka Hermès, Naomi aka Athéna, Riley aka Hestia, Kala aka Perséphone et Wolfgang aka Hadès devront se battre. Mais comment jouer contre les piliers de la création lorsque aucun d'entre eux ne connaît les règles et lorsque personne ne leur a dit que leur vie et peut être même la création toute entière en constituait l'enjeu ?</p><p> </p><p>Jonas and Angelica two of the seven pillars of the creation, committed the unthinkable: they gave birth to human gods. In so doing, they began a war where Will aka Zeus, Sun aka Artemis, Capheus aka Apollo, Lito aka Hermes, Naomi aka Athena, Riley aka Hestia, Kala aka Persephone and Wolfgang aka Hades will have to fight. But, how to play against the pillars of the creation when none of them knows the rules and when no one told them that their life and even the whole creation is the stake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Au commencement

\---------------------------------

Au commencement était le Chaos, un espace immense et ténébreux.  
Le Chaos régnait sur une Terre hérissée de montagnes inaccessibles elles mêmes, déchirées d’éruptions volcaniques. Les océans y étaient déchaînés, et les tremblements de terre terrifiants. Des inondations gigantesques, des éboulements de toutes sortes, et des cataclysmes ignorés de la mémoire même des Hommes, bouleversaient sans cesse ses entrailles. Violence et destruction … C’est ainsi qu’était la Terre au début des âges.

Et c’est là, au sein même de ces cataclysmes terrifiants que naquit leur Histoire.  
Elle serait racontée par les Hommes pour l’éternité avec crainte et fascination, et la mémoire de leurs combats, leur existence même, deviendrait légende. Elle deviendrait mythique. 

\---------------------------------

\- « Alors c’est ainsi ? » s’enquit Angelica d’une voix étranglée « et cela le sera toujours … ? » termina-t-elle d’une voix basse.  
\- « Oui. La vie sera violente, mon amour, car la création est à ton image : puissante et illimitée, mais je peux te promettre ceci » lui répondit Jonas tandis qu’il replaçait une mèche blonde trempée de sueur derrière son oreille « tant qu’il y aura une once de souffle dans mon âme, notre amour viendra adoucir cette violence. « Allons, viens Angelica et contemple avec moi, vois notre puissance et jouis de notre amour. Désormais, tu seras Gaïa, toute puissante mère des Hommes, ils t’aimeront, te craindront et nous veillerons sur eux ».  
Attrapant la main de Jonas, celui que les Hommes appelleront Eros « l’amour qui amollit les âmes », elle s’avança d’un pas résolu. Sous leurs pas, l’ordre et la cohérence firent leur œuvre. Le Chaos s’apaisa. Les volcans s’endormirent, le sol s’affermit, la végétation s’enracina, et les fleuves prirent leurs cours.  
Lorsque tout devint silencieux, ils s’assirent en se blottissant l’un contre l’autre, épuisés. 

\- « Vois » lui souffla-t-il, tandis qu’il pointait le doigt vers la voute céleste constellée en souriant « Nous l’appellerons Ouranos. Je l’ai voulu immense afin qu’il te couvre toute entière. Chaque fois que tu le contempleras, tu te rappelleras que mon amour n’a d’égal que le tien. Je hanterai tes pas, et serai à tes côtés. Chacune de tes inspirations sera une ode à mon amour. ».  
Elle suivit son regard, contempla un instant Ouranos, et sourit. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui répondit « Aussi grand que notre amour … ».  
Prenant ses mains dans les siennes, Jonas les porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Elle frémit.  
« Je t’aime » murmurèrent-ils de concert. Et ces mots s’abimèrent dans l’infini tandis qu’ils se regardaient. Dans les yeux d’Angelica régnait l’éternité, et leur amour s’y répercutait sans fin comme deux miroirs mis en abîme. Jonas y contempla sa propre âme s’y noyer. Elle était Gaia … son commencement et sa fin. Il lui sourit.

Avec regret, il s’arracha de son étreinte et projeta son regard vers le sablier posé non loin d’eux, puis soupira, « Mon temps sous cette forme touche à sa fin. Les grains du sablier sont presque tous écoulés »  
\- « Non ! » s’écria t elle, les yeux écarquillés. « Reste ! Reste encore avec moi. Pourquoi nous obligent ils à cela ? »  
\- Jonas soupira « Tu sais pourquoi. Si seulement … Angie ... Il reste tant à faire … j’ai besoin que tu me le promettes… Promets moi ; promets moi de poursuivre notre œuvre. Finis la pour nous. »  
\- D’un mouvement vif, Angelica se dégagea de son étreinte « Non ! je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Pas sans toi » lâcha-t-elle, avant de reprendre d’une voix plus faible « Je ne survivrai pas sans toi ». Des larmes coulaient doucement le long de sa joue « Pas sans toi … »  
\- « Tu as toujours été la plus forte d’entre nous Gaïa … » murmura Jonas « Quelque soit ce qui nous sépare et la forme à laquelle je suis condamnée, je t’aimerai toujours. Tant que je vivrai là » conclut-il en pointant son cœur. « Je serai toujours avec toi… ». 

Il sourit, et la brise se leva, emportant avec elle, Jonas, la chaleur de son corps matériel et le souvenir de ses mots. L’heure de la sentence avait sonnée. Ils venaient de lui arracher Jonas, son visage si doux, et son sourire. Sa damnation à elle commençait.

Angelica hurla à en perdre la voix. Qui l’entendrait de toute façon? L’écoutaient ils seulement ? Personne.  
Elle était seule, désormais murée dans sa douleur.  
Jonas et elle avaient enfanté une Terre mais elle, Angelica, était seule, abandonnée, déserte et vide tout comme leur Terre. Il ne restait rien lui permettant de se raccrocher à Jonas, rien, sauf le souvenir d’un murmure emporté par le souffle chaud « je t’aimerai toujours … ». L’éternité et le silence l’enveloppèrent, et elle s’y abandonna. Le temps ne lui importait plus. 

Loin au dessus de la Terre, la contemplant depuis son immensité, Ouranos sentit poindre dans son cœur une douleur.  
Qu’était ce ? Etait ce de l’amour ? Cette douleur semblait si semblable à celle d’Angelica ?  
Etait ce du désir ? Angelica était si belle, si forte et si fragile, ravagée par les affres du chagrin. 

Il l’observa longtemps, jouissant de leur immensité commune, et son désir s’enracina. Il la voulait sienne, rêvait de la posséder toute entière, de la couvrir elle qui n’avait de limites que celles qu’il expérimentait aussi. Et sa décision fût prise : Il la ferait sienne. 

Il réfléchit longtemps à son approche, la peaufinant sans cesse, la voulant parfaite.  
Et, un soir, alors qu’elle s’était endormie le visage baigné de larmes, il se para de ses plus beaux atours, et descendit vers elle.  
Elle s’éveilla lorsqu’il la frôla.  
\- « Qui est ce ? » murmura t elle  
\- « Shhh, shhhh, ce n’est que moi » lui souffla-t-il à voix basse afin de rapprocher la tonalité de sa voix de celle de Jonas « Je leur ai dérobé une nuit car je ne puis me résoudre à être séparé de toi. Angie … Ignores tu que je serai toujours avec toi, présent dans chacun de tes murmures ? ».  
Angelica sourit. Etait-ce un rêve ? Quelque chose clochait …  
\- « Pourquoi ne parviens-je pas à distinguer tes traits, mon amour ? Pourquoi te cacher de moi ? »  
\- « Ce n’est pas de toi que je me cache, mais de Cronos. » lui répondit il avant de l’entraîner doucement à s’allonger avec lui. Se blottissant dans sa chaleur, il enfonça son visage dans ses cheveux. Il posa un baiser sur sa nuque et rapprocha davantage son corps « Angie … laisse moi t’aimer … savourons ses heures que j’ai dérobées au temps et aimons nous avant qu’il ne nous échappe et ne nous sépare encore ».  
Elle sourit et s’abandonna à l’obscurité et à celui qu’elle cachait.

Les premières lueurs du jour révélèrent la duperie dans toute son horreur.  
\- « Ouranos ?! » S’écria Gaïa atterrée « Qu’as tu fait ? Qu’avons nous fait ? Tu m’as dupée ! Maudis sois tu ! » hurla-t-elle avant de s’effondrer en larmes.

Lui tournant le dos, Ouranos regagna sa demeure, souriant et satisfait. Les chuchotements et les murmures seraient désormais les habits d’Ouranos, ceux des complots. Ils signeraient son nom : Whispers.


	2. La guerre des Titans

De cette union honnie naquirent ceux que les humains appelèrent les Titans, les cyclopes et les hécatonchires .   
A l’image de leurs parents ils étaient de dieux. Immenses étaient leurs attributs et leurs puissances. Certains d’entre eux avaient hérité de leur père, la duplicité et une cruauté sans borne. Ils ravageaient la Terre infligeant à Gaia mille souffrances.   
Mais pour Angelica, cette souffrance n’était pas que physique. La Terre était le dernier vestige de son lien tangible avec Jonas. Elle avait appris à l’aimer, l’avait peuplé d’hommes et de femmes qu’elle chérissait, leur apportant nourriture et bienfaits. 

Les Hommes … aussi fort qu’elle avait tenté, elle avait échoué à leur transmettre l’Eros. Bien sûr, ils ressentaient ; ils aimaient, haïssaient ; connaissaient des émotions, mais leurs sentiments étaient incomplets. Elle avait échoué … Seul Jonas détenait ce pouvoir.   
Jonas … elle ferma les yeux. 

\- « Pourquoi doutes tu de mon amour ? »

Ouvrant les yeux, Gaïa constata qu’il se tenait devant elle. Un sourire vague s’étirait sur ses lèvres, mais ses yeux restaient teintés de tristesse.   
Depuis leur condamnation, ici et là, Angelica avait senti son souffle faire voler ses cheveux, elle avait senti le frôlement de ses doigts sur sa peau, et il l’avait rejointe maintes fois dans ses rêves, l’immergeant dans son amour infini. Mais, aussi agréable que cela fût, lui, Jonas restait éthéré et tout le reste n’avait que la saveur d’un souvenir, à l’image même de l’homme qui se tenait devant elle. Rien n’avait de substance. 

Ils s’observèrent un moment. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers le corps de Jonas pour miroiter sur la sienne comme les notes de la mélopée lancinante de sa solitude. Angela détourna la tête.   
\- « Vois » lui dit-elle d’une voix sourde « Notre Terre n’est que souffrance. Les titans la ravagent, détruisant tout ce que je construis. Whispers veille à me tenir en échec. Pourquoi continuer ? »  
\- « Parce que c’est la vie » répondit Jonas en s’approchant d’elle.   
\- « Pas celle que nous avons crée » lâcha-t-elle plus fort « Pas celle que nous aurions protégée. Les Hommes ne sont pas heureux. Leurs sens sont incomplets. J’ai échoué à leur transmettre l’Eros. Nous sommes des dieux. Combien de temps encore cela durera-t-il ? »  
Alors qu’elle l’interrogeait, Angelica leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Jonas. Elle en ressentait un besoin ardent car depuis toujours, c’était là, dans ses prunelles noires qu’elle avait puisé son essence. Elle n’était complète qu’avec lui.   
Jonas la laissa s’y plonger, s’immergeant lui même dans cette connexion. Leur tristesse ne fit qu’augmenter.   
\- « Tant que l’humanité existera, nous existerons. » lâcha-t-il enfin. « Il n’y a peut être pas d’Hommes sans dieux, mais il n’existe aucun dieux sans Hommes. Seul Néant demeure. »  
\- « Alors qu’il en soit ainsi. » lâcha t elle.   
\- « Gaia, tu m’as promis… » murmura-t-il d’une voix suppliante.  
\- « Je t’ai promis. J’ai tenu ma promesse. J’ai crée et aimé, mais rien ne peut les protéger de la colère des Titans. Pas même moi. Je ne peux créer de dieux sans Complément et je ne m’unirai pas à Whispers. »  
Jonas frémit, et ses poings se serrèrent malgré lui. 

Il ne lui avait jamais reproché cette nuit. Il avait conservé par devers lui, la haine que lui inspirait leur première création. Certes, il était Eros « celui qui adoucit les âmes » mais Eros était aussi la Haine, celui qui les détruisait. Et il brûlait de détruire Ouranos.   
Comment ? Comment aurait-il pu conserver de l’amour pour ce premier né qui aujourd’hui faisait régner sur leur création le chaos ? Et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à agir. Ils avaient fait de lui un dieu à leur image. Engager une guerre ? Les dieux s’étaient déjà affrontés. Ils l’avaient toujours fait depuis l’aube des temps. Lui même y avait participé. Il n’en connaissait que trop bien les tourments, Angelica aussi.   
Il ne devait pas laisser s’échapper sa Haine.   
Il baissa la tête, relâchant ses poings. 

\- « Jamais je ne te demanderais cela Angie. » Il se détourna d’elle un instant pour laisser flotter son esprit vers la Terre et ses Hommes. « Mais tu as raison. » reprit-il « Ouranos et sa descendance doivent être arrêtés… ».  
\- « Je connais tes pensées Jonas » le coupa Angelica « car ce sont aussi les miennes. Tu n’ignores pourtant pas que sous cette forme, nous ne pouvons concevoir de dieux aussi puissants que les Titans. Whispers aurait tôt fait de les détruire et … »  
Elle écarquilla les yeux « Tu n’y penses pas ! Ce ne sont que des Hommes ! Et incomplets avec ça ! Quelle folie ferions nous là ? »   
\- « Je peux les rendre complets. » répondit-il sans la regarder. « Je suis Eros, je peux leur insuffler ce que tu as échoué à faire. »  
Angelica recula horrifiée et secoua la tête.   
\- « Ce serait sacrifier notre dernier lien ! »  
\- « Angie … » fit il en souriant. « Notre amour seul maintient notre lien. Je suis peut être l’Eros, mais tu es mon essence. Quand je me suis uni à toi, tu es devenue mon réceptacle. Rien, pas même eux ne nous séparerons quelque soit la distance qu’ils nous imposerons en réponse à cet acte, et la forme à laquelle ils me condamneront, je serai toujours là » finit-il en pointant sa poitrine.   
Gaïa recula encore d’un pas.  
\- « Alors c’est pour ça que tu es venu »  
\- « C’est pour toi que je suis venu. Cette terre est notre, sa souffrance est notre. Nous offrirons aux Hommes des dieux que nous enfanterons et que nous protégerons pour qu’ils les défendent ».  
Angélica soupira abattue   
\- « Nous les protégerons et nous nous perdrons …».   
\- « Crois en moi Angie … et si tu ne le peux, crois en nous. Ils nous puniront, mais que peuvent ils nous prendre qu’ils ne possèdent déjà ? Quand au reste, notre bien le plus précieux leur sera à jamais inaccessible. Ils peuvent nous réduire, mais notre amour leur sera à jamais inaccessible. Ils ne le détruiront pas. Laisse moi cela Angie. » l’implora-t-il « Tu as déjà tant fait pour contenir Ouranos. Il est temps pour moi d’agir, quitte à sacrifier un peu plus de nous, quitte à le leur abandonner. Je ne crains pas. ».  
Angelica se tût et hocha la tête.

Jonas lui sourit, et se détourna d’elle. Son regard se voila. Gaïa vint se poster à ses côtés, se contentant de suivre son esprit un moment, et de savourer sa présence. Lui aussi la goûtait mais, à son esprit parcourait la terre. Jonas recherchait chez les Hommes, nés ou à naître, ceux qui assez braves pourraient endosser le rôle qu’ils leur avaient choisi. Ces êtres devaient être forts, déterminés et courageux car la guerre dans laquelle ils s’engageaient serait sans pitié ; le fruit d’une pure folie ou d’une bravoure sans nom. 

Lorsqu’elle ne put plus le suivre elle laissa filer l’esprit de Jonas. Le choix de ces dieux et ce qu’il leur donnerait était sien. Sous cette forme, elle ne pouvait s’unir à lui.   
Cette tâche lui était dévolue.

Lorsqu’il revint à lui, Jonas était épuisé.   
\- « Si peu … si peu pour lutter contre Ouranos et ses démons … »  
\- « Combien ? » lui demanda Angela la voix pleine d’angoisse.   
\- « 15… Il n’y en a que 15. » lui répondit il avec un sourire amer « et même parmi ceux ci … Les méandres du temps ne m’ont pas révélé qui … comment … »  
\- « T’y abandonneras tu Eros ? » l’interrogea Angelica  
\- « De toute mon âme, Angie. Ils sont nôtres, même si tu les as crées seule. En faisant d’eux des dieux, ils sont devenus miens».   
\- « Alors va. » lui répondit-elle en baissant la tête « De moi, ils auront l’immensité. Je les protégerai car tu seras eux, et ils seront toi ». 

Jonas lui sourit, tendit la main vers sa joue, et la frôla. Elle ne sentit que le souffle d’une brise chaude, mais elle sut que l’éternité s’y trouvait « je t’aimerai toujours … ».   
Gaïa ferma les yeux. Lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, le souvenir d’un baiser flottait sur ses lèvres.   
Pour donner naissance à ses enfants, ils venaient de sacrifier ce qui restait de leurs liens. 

\----------------------------------

Sur terre, à différents endroits, des enfants poussaient leurs premiers cris, leurs yeux emplis de larmes.   
Parmi les nouveaux nés, 8 garçons et 7 filles serrèrent le poing en observant la terre, les yeux dénués de larmes.   
Ces enfants seraient des dieux. 

\-----------------------------------

Au même instant, le ciel se déchira, des torrents de pluie se déversèrent et des éclairs zébrèrent le firmament de part en part. Un roulement de tonnerre terrifiant éclata. 

Whispers avait senti la menace.


	3. La naissance des dieux (partie 1)

Jonas avait été prudent, ils avaient choisi « leurs » enfants sur différents continents et les avait sélectionnés à partir des qualités qu’il pressentait chez eux et de leur capacité à absorber l’Eros.   
C’était maintenant à Angelica de les protéger.   
Elle s’y attela tout en conservant ses distances. 

Ouranos, quant à lui, avait tenté par tous les moyens de contrer cette menace. Sans succès.   
Ses enfants s’étaient déchaînés, saccageant la Terre, tuant sans vergogne un nombre incalculable d’enfants en bas âge. Gaia avait perdu le compte des enfants qu’elle accueillait dans son sein ; elle avait depuis longtemps arrêté de pleurer avec les parents mortifiés.   
Une guerre larvée se déroulait sous ses yeux, et les humains n’y tenaient que le rôle de pions.   
Elle avait observé résolument le carnage, puis s’en était retournée. Cela n’avait fait que décupler la colère de Whispers qui, confronté à l’absence de résultat, avait fini par parquer ses propres enfants dans les profondeurs de la Terre.   
Les années s’étaient écoulées, comme les grains du sablier de Cronos, et Whispers avait arrêté de tuer à l’aveugle.   
Il était devenu plus vicieux…   
Il chassait désormais ceux chez qui il décelait une trace aussi infime soit elle d’Eros. 

Les dieux humains, derniers vestiges de Jonas, avaient quant à eux bien grandi. Sous la protection bienveillante d’Angelica, ils étaient devenus adultes.   
Gaia laissa flotter son esprit vers eux.

\- « Combien de temps encore ? » pensa t elle   
\- « Peu … » répondit une voix dans sa tête.   
Angelica sourit. Elle avait volontairement omis de penser à lui depuis ce jour où ils avaient choisi de sacrifier leurs liens. Ce choix était un abandon de plus, indispensable, à la sauvegarde de leurs enfants. Elle ne s’était alors plus focalisée que sur leur protection.   
\- « Tu as vraiment cru que se faisant notre lien serait rompu ? Pourtant Angie, tu n’as jamais manqué de moi ».   
Elle baissa la tête. Comment avait elle omis ce détail ? Jamais, durant toutes ces années, elle n’avait, en effet, ressenti son absence. Un sourire éclaira son visage.   
\- « J’avais peut être compris que as toujours été là » avança-t-elle à voix haute en pointant son cœur.   
\- « Nous ne formons qu’un. Tu es mon Autre, Angie. Je suis ton commencement …» résonna une voix dans sa tête.  
\- « … Et je suis ta fin » finit elle à haute voix. « Il les cherche. » reprit Gaïa « Et je ne peux les protéger éternellement. Il te connaît, il sentira l’Eros car il est puissant chez eux. A mesure qu’ils grandissent, cette force croît. Il les chassera et il les tuera. »  
\- « Sauf si ils frappent les premiers… » argua Jonas  
Angelica écarquilla les yeux.   
\- « Si tôt ? ils ne sont pas prêts. Ils mourront» énonça- t-elle en rejoignant le trône sur lequel elle s’assit.  
\- « Certains d’entre eux peut être … mais ils sont forts, toi aussi tu le sens. » répondit Jonas « Si nous n’agissons pas maintenant, si nous ne saisissons pas notre chance, il ne restera bientôt plus d’Hommes ou de dieux sur Terre. Il est temps mon amour. Eveille les. »  
\- « Comment ?… quoi leur dire ? »  
Angelica se releva, et se mit à faire les cents pas.   
\- « Lorsque je leur ai donné naissance, je leur ai donné une part de mon savoir. Ils te reconnaitront car mon Eros t’imprègne aussi» répondit Jonas.   
Angelica ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Jonas – Eros « l’amour qui amollit les âmes », pouvait se montrer implacable quand il planifiait une action létale.   
\- « Nous ne les réveillerons pas tous. Nous ne les sacrifierons pas tous » reprit Angelica. « Trois irons »  
\- « Tu souhaites les protéger ? » interrogea Jonas  
\- « Je souhaite éviter de mettre tous mes œufs dans le même panier » le reprit-elle.   
\- « Te voilà fermière » plaisanta t il. « Angie … tu prends ton rôle un peu trop au pied de la lettre ».   
Elle ne put réprimer son éclat de rire.   
\- « Je les ai doté de la capacité de transmettre leur pouvoir. Si l’un d’entre eux meurt, il pourra enfanter et l’Eros ne sera pas perdu. » reprit il  
\- « Mais l’Eros transmis sera moins puissant. » termina Angelica  
\- « Seuls ceux que nous avons enfanté sont des dieux primordiaux » acquiesça Jonas 

Angelica réfléchit un instant.   
\- « Alors nous enverrons les trois plus puissants. Il leur faudra frapper vite, être précis, faire des choix pertinents … »  
\- « Il leur faudra être sans pitié ». compléta-t-il.   
\- « Oui » répondit-elle. 

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, projetant son esprit vers ses enfants, puis les rouvrit. La détermination était marquée sur son visage. 

\- « Will, Nomi et Wolfgang » énonça Gaia d’une voix clair où se mêlait celle de Jonas. 

Les dés étaient jetés.  
\-----------------------------------

Sur Terre, un policier à Chicago venait de stopper sa voiture et d’en sortir, une femme tenait une seringue à la main devant son miroir à pied dans sa salle de bain et observait étonnée un reflet, un homme buste nu dansant au milieu d’une rave partie s’arrêtait. 

Devant eux tous, se tenait une femme blonde, pieds nus, dans une robe diaphane, les cheveux flottant derrière elle.   
Elle chuchotait leur prénom… 

Sur terre à cet instant, trois individus venaient de perdre connaissance.   
Quand ils rouvriraient les yeux, ils seraient des dieux. 

\-------------------------------------

\- « Nous avons peu de temps » dit Nomi  
\- « Combien ? » demanda Wolfgang tandis qu’il arrachait des entrailles d’un Titan sa pointe acérée.   
Nomi s’apprêtait à répondre, lorsque Will réapparu en essuyant sa lame  
\- « Le jour se lève. » lâcha-t-il « Nous ne pourrons pas tout faire. L’objectif reste Ouranos. Nomi, tu … »  
\- « Je sais ce que j’ai à faire » coupa la jeune femme. « je te rappelle que j’ai crée ce plan » Will hocha la tête.  
\- « Wolfgang, quant à toi … » commença-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme « C’est pas vrai ! » jura-t-il en contemplant le corps sans vie de deux autres cyclopes abandonnés un peu plus loin.   
\- « Je commençais à penser qu’il était le dieu des morts. » dit Nomi en s’avançant vers son frère, avec un sourire amusé, « Réflexion faite, il est bien plus que cela. Il est la mort ».

Will secoua la tête. Il était indéniable que leur frère était efficace dans ce domaine.   
Il hocha la tête en direction de Nomi, lui donnant ainsi le signal et ils se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant désormais vers son objectif.

\------------------------------------

Lorsqu’il referma la porte derrière lui, Will prit soin de rester silencieux. Allongé non loin, Ouranos gisait sur son lit.

\- « Il te faudra être précis et sans cœur » résonna une voix dans sa tête  
\- « Je sais » répondit il en écho  
Tandis qu’il s’approchait sans bruit de la couche, il s’arma de la faucille que lui avait donné Gaia. 

\- « Droit dans le cœur, sois fort » fit la voix.   
\- « Et précis » ajouta une autre voix.

Will ne répondit pas, il se concentra, leva son arme et inspira profondément. 

Quand il l’abattit, une lueur décrivit un arc de cercle dans la pièce. 

Un cri déchira le silence.


	4. La naissance des dieux (partie 2)

\- « Droit dans le cœur, ce n’était pourtant pas compliqué » éructa Wolfgang pendant qu’il courait à perdre haleine derrière Nomi et Will dans les dédales du Palais.  
\- « Il est mortellement blessé» lui répondit Will par dessus son épaule  
\- « Il n’en demeure pas moins qu’il n’est pas assez mort » lui lança Wolfgang « faut y retourner pour…»  
\- « Oh merde ! les gars !! nous avons d’autres problèmes plus urgents à régler » les interrompit Nomi.

Dans leur fuite éperdue, ils avaient échappé aux cyclopes pour se jeter droit dans les bras des hécatonchires. Ces titans étaient redoutables, et malgré leur volonté et leurs habilités, malgré leur essence divine, Will, Nomi et Wolfgang ne pourraient pas leur résister éternellement.  
Leurs corps étaient celui d’Hommes, les hécatonchires eux étaient faits du même matériel que les Dieux. 

\- « C’en est fini » frémit la voix de Jonas alors qu’elle passait les lèvres d’Angelica. « Ils vont mourir. Nous y étions presque …»

Gaia cligna des yeux. Elle était assise sur son trône, sereine, seules ses mains trahissaient son angoisse ou plutôt celle de Jonas.

\- « Non » répondit Angelica « Ce n’est pas terminé. Il nous reste encore une carte à jouer … ».  
\- « Tu n’y penses pas ! » s’écria Jonas  
\- « Nous sommes en guerre, tu me l’as toi même assez souvent répété. » répondit-elle calmement  
\- « Angie, tu ne peux sacrifier ta … non … je ne pourrai pas … nous perdrons … »  
\- « Quoi ? » le coupa Angelica « Rien de plus que tu n’as toi même donné »  
\- « Ce don était possible tant que l’un de nous conservait … »  
\- « Tu as dit que notre amour fondait notre lien. Ton sacrifice l’a rendu évanescent. A quoi bon me sert cette enveloppe ? » coupa t elle  
\- « Si tu brises ta coquille, tu seras à jamais désincarnée, je n’aurai plus de réceptacle » balbutia Jonas  
\- « Mon essence demeurera » lui répondit elle en serrant les accoudoirs de son trône jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses phalanges « je vivrai à travers eux. Nous vivrons à travers eux. Avec notre échec, cette guerre sera la leur, elle ne fait que commencer. Nous n’avons pas le choix. Les protégeras tu Jonas ? »

Un silence se fit.  
Eros était incapable de se prononcer. 

\- « Non ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen … » avança-t-il d’une voix suppliante  
\- « Le feras tu Jonas ?». Implora Angelica.

Eros demeurait irrésolu.  
Dans la tête de Gaïa, batailles et fureur se mêlaient. Le goût métallique du sang emplit sa gorge en même temps qu’ils humèrent l’odeur ferrique du sang. Le temps leur glissait entre doigts. 

Un sourire s’esquissa sur les lèvres d’Angelica.

\- « Tu le feras, je le sais » murmura-t-elle « Tu as dit que cette terre est la notre, ces enfants sont les nôtres. Tu le feras car ils seront moi et je serai eux. ». 

Gaïa ferma les yeux. Une pensée traversa son esprit

« Souviens toi, Eros lorsque nous nous sommes unis, souviens toi, mon amour, de nos mots. Ils sont nôtres ».

\---------------------------------------

Wolfgang porta la main à son torse, lorsqu’il la regarda, elle était couverte de sang. Il était encore debout, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Will avait été le premier à tomber. Il avait protégé Nomi tandis qu’elle tentait de leur offrir une issue de secours. Et ils s’étaient retrouvés à deux.  
Nomi s’était battue comme une lionne. Nomi … si délicate et forte, Nomi si sage, aucune de ses décisions n’étaient prise à la légère. Elle avait choisit elle aussi de se sacrifier. 

« Si un seul d’entre nous doit s’en tirer ce sera toi, Wolfie, et puis … la mort, si elle ne cesse de t’entourer, ne t’irait pas au teint » avait-elle lâché dans un éclat de rire. « Tu es la mort, tu peux la porter plus loin qu’aucun de nous. Veille sur nos frères ». 

Désormais, il ne restait plus que lui pour affronter une compagne familière. Sa peau pâle était couverte de sang, le sien, celui de ses frères et, celui de ses ennemis. Rester debout ; rester debout et se battre ; se battre assez pour voir ses ennemis périr.  
Voilà ce qu’il avait décidé de faire, voilà pourquoi il se battait encore et encore. 

Lorsque lame de l’hécatonchire s’enfonça dans son cœur. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Peut être n’y arriverait il pas après tout, pensa-t-il ...  
Il s’effondra. 

Cottos s’approcha de lui et leva ses bras invincibles s’apprêtant à l’achever lorsqu’une secousse violente le jeta par terre. 

La terre entière se mit à trembler, ébranlant jusqu’aux piliers de la création.  
Angelica parut.  
Sa robe blanche était plaquée sur son corps. Mais, la puissance qu’elle dégageait en cet instant était telle, que ses cheveux virevoltaient autour d’elle comme un halo.  
Gaïa, la toute puissante, libérait sa puissance.  
Le temps se figea. Puis une onde de choc survint. Elle était si puissante qu’elle balaya les hécatonchires, souffla les cyclopes, brisa le palais, et fit la Terre toute entière tremblée davantage – si cela était possible.  
Gaïa pourtant se retint.  
Si elle déversait sa force, elle soufflerait l’existence, comme un enfant souffle une bougie. Elle devait conserver son essence. Elle devait la garder, car sa dernière œuvre était encore à accomplir. 

Alors, elle reprit son souffle, et sa puissance se calma. Elle respira l’instant, et s’avança.  
Tout autour d’elle flottait dans une pesanteur aussi menaçante que l’impression qu’elle dégageait depuis l’épicentre du cyclone.  
Elle posa son regard sur Wolfgang et lui sourit. Cottos gisait à ses côtés, une lame le transperçait.  
Puis, elle se referma. Son visage était désormais un masque inexpressif. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et un grondement sourd secoua de nouveau la Terre. 

\- « Eveillez vous, dieux primordiaux ! » cria t elle d’une voix forte. « Une guerre se déploie. Nous l’avons commencé, vous la terminerez ».

\-------------------------------

Sur Terre, une jeune femme qui faisait des exercices à Séoul se tourna ; un homme qui souriait au volant d’un bus se figea au Kenya ; à Londres les doigts d’une DJ se figèrent sur ses platines ; un acteur au Mexique oublia son texte ; une indienne au Brésil lâcha ses sacs de grains ; un pécheur en Polynésie lâcha ses filets ; un homme en Russie manqua sa cible ; une femme à Sydney ripa, et son rouge à lèvres s’étira sur sa joue ; un œnologue lâcha son verre de vin en France ; une femme à Cuba perdit de vue les enfants qu’elle regardait ; un inuit se brûla au feu de la pointe de la flèche qu’il forgeait ; et le voile qu’une jeune femme en Arabie Saoudite tentait de replacer s’envola. 

Les dieux primordiaux, les guerriers qu’ils avaient enfantés, venaient de naître. 

\---------------------------------

Quand Angelica redressa la tête, elle balaya du regard la pièce jonchée de corps et de débris effondrés.  
Puis, elle s’approcha du corps de Will et s’agenouilla. Ses yeux étaient d’un blanc laiteux, ses cheveux flottaient toujours autour d’elle, et elle irradiait.

\- « Mon fils » lui murmura t elle « si fort, si courageux, si loyal… Tu as fait preuve d’une grande force et d’un vrai leadership. Ceci n’est pas ta fin. Ceci est notre commencement. Tu seras celui qui règnera sur les dieux. Fais le avec sagesse. Car ton nom sera grand ». Elle lui caressa un instant les cheveux et se pencha pour lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres. 

Will disparut un instant de la vue du monde, puis réapparut. Il irradiait à son tour. Une secousse le traversa.  
Elle se releva et tourna la tête vers le corps de Nomi

\- « Quant à toi » dit elle lorsqu’elle s’agenouilla près d’elle « ta sagesse et ton intelligence seront de précieux atouts. Ils serviront ta force et celle du groupe. Nomi, ta connaissance sera sans limite, car seule une femme peut endurer l’infini. Ton esprit a toujours été cela… Tu seras redoutable. L’une de mes plus grandes fiertés. » murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour l’embrasser dans un halo de lumière.  
\- « Enfin », fit elle en parvenant devant le corps de Wolfgang « pour toi, mon fils, mon cher petit homme blond, le plus puissant de mes dons, car si le commencement est une promesse, la fin n’en est pas dépourvue. Tu seras le gardien de cette fin. Nul, ni homme ni dieu n’échappera à ton pouvoir. La mort a si souvent accompagné tes pas, elle sera tienne désormais. La mort et l’éternité plieront devant toi, elles seront tes armes et tu seras leur incarnation. Ce destin te paraîtra sans doute cruel » lui murmura-t-elle encore dans un sourire « mais, mieux que quiconque, je sais qu’il n’en est rien ». 

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et se pencha vers lui le regard emplit d’amour, lui baisa les lèvres, et disparut dans ce baiser. 

\-------------------------------------

Au même instant, dans les entrailles du palais, des portes branlantes de cachots s’effondraient, libérant des ombres géantes.

\---------------------------------------

En surface, une porte claquait encore.  
Une marque de main ensanglantée marquait l’endroit où il s’était appuyé pour reprendre son souffle et attendre que la terre s’arrête de trembler. Le Dieu à qui la main appartenait avait regardé en arrière.

« Ainsi donc tu as choisi de te sacrifier pour les protéger Gaia.  
As tu vraiment cru que cela suffirait pour m’arrêter ? ».

Un sourire carnassier creusa son visage. 

\---------------------------------

Lorsque la terre cessa enfin de trembler, le monde entier semblait suspendu.  
Gaïa n’était plus. 

Pas une larme ne coula sur les joues d’Eros.  
Seuls les mots de Jonas résonnèrent dans la tête des dieux … où qu’ils fussent.

« Je suis ta fin » lui avait elle dit à leur première nuit d’amour.

« Et je suis ton commencement » murmura Jonas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hécatonchires : Cottos, Gyès (ou Gygès) et Briarée (ou Égéon). Ce sont des monstres qui ont chacun cent bras et cinquante têtes et qui crachent du feu


	5. A l'anéantissement de nos pères ...

Cronos s’étira. La puissance que Gaïa avait libérée pour protéger ses enfants avait arrêté sa course infinie. Il n’était plus immatériel. La disparition d’Angelica avait déséquilibré le Cercle, créant ainsi un début et une fin. Entre les deux, la succession d’événements désirés ou subis par les dieux humains dessinait une ligne temporelle qui l’incarnait : Le temps.   
Voilà tout ce qu’il était désormais. 

Il s’ébroua et se dirigea vers le sablier d’où les grains s’écoulaient lentement sous l’action de sa seule volonté.   
Son esprit navigua dans les méandres du Néant. 

\- « Combien de temps encore les garderons-nous … vivants ? » interrogea-t-il   
\- « Qui mieux que toi pourrais répondre à cette question ? » résonna une voix dans sa tête 

Cronos grimaça. Il étouffait sous cette forme, et il abhorrait cette sensation.

\- « Leur folie ne sera pas sans conséquences pour Nous. » continua-t-il la colère croissant dans sa voix à mesure que sa fureur affluait.  
\- « Crois tu que je l’ignore ? Nous aussi en ressentons déjà les effets » répondit la voix.  
\- « Que pouvons nous y faire ? » dit Cronos.

\- « Vivre. Tout comme eux le feront » les interrompit Jonas 

Cronos sursauta.

\- « Eros. Comment oses tu ? » gronda-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face. « Ta folie ne souffre donc d’aucune limite ? » l’interrogea Cronos « Non content d’avoir sacrifier ma soeur unique, il te faut encore Nous narguer !! Chaos et Néant n’auraient jamais du autoriser ton existence » cracha-t-il.  
\- « Angelica était aussi ma sœur » lui rappela Jonas « et ils n’ont jamais autorisé mon … existence, cher frère. Si je reste l’une de leurs créations, contrairement à toi, je n’ai pas été … pensé » ironisa-t-il.

\- « Que vas tu faire Jonas ? » interrogea la voix.   
\- « Créateur … » Eros s’inclina avec déférence, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres, « … Vous m’honorer de votre présence … »

Cronos jura. Comment Eros osait-il ? Ce comportement devait cesser sur le champ. Il se précipitait vers Jonas pour le saisir, lorsque la voix de Chaos tonna. 

\- « Il suffit ! Laisse nous» lui ordonna Chaos.

Jonas qui n’avait esquissé aucun mouvement, sourit à Cronos.   
Ravalant sa bile, celui ci disparut, laissant Eros seul avec Chaos, au milieu du Néant.

\- « Ta folie ronge d’ores et déjà l’esprit de Cronos. Tout comme tu l’as fait avec ta sœur. Une faim dévorante l’anime désormais. Tu dois cesser cette hérésie. » constata Chaos. 

Jonas eut un rire amer. 

\- « Arrêter ?! Gaïa serait encore vivante, si Vous n’aviez pas condamné notre amour. En m’enlevant toute forme matérielle, Vous m’avez condamné à l’attente. Vous m’avez enseigné le sentiment d’une durée. Savez-Vous seulement combien j’ai souffert du désir insatiable de la toucher ou seulement de la voir ? »   
Eros se tut un instant, avant de poursuivre   
« Père … » balbutia-t-il d’une voix suppliante « Vous ne m’avez pas façonné, mais je suis né de Vous, comme les autres… Je suis né d’elle et elle de moi. Nous étions Un. Elle était mon réceptacle, l’autre partie de moi même… » poursuivit-il plus fort « et vous me l’avez prise !! »   
hurla-t-il « Vous m’avez appris la Haine !! Pourquoi serais-je le seul à en souffrir ? »   
\- « Vous êtes nés du même œuf. Elle était une partie de toi, tout comme vous étiez des parties de Nous» acquiesça Chaos «Et tu parles d’amour ? Ce que vous ressentiez n’était guère plus qu’une forme abjecte de narcissisme. La pire qui soit. Elle devait être annihilée. » assena-t-il d’une voix fielleuse qui résonnait dans le Néant.  
\- « Mensonge que cela ! » cracha Jonas, en serrant les poings dans un air de défi « Cet amour était pur » murmura-t-il, la voix d’Angelica faisant écho à la sienne. « Mais Vous le craigniez, parce qu’il Vous aurait détruit, n’est ce pas ? »

Chaos ne répondit pas. Le Néant frémit.

\- « Que vas tu faire Jonas ? » lui demanda-t-il plutôt  
\- « … Exaucer votre crainte, je suppose » répondit Eros «N’est ce pas ainsi que Nous, les piliers, avons toujours agi ? En détruisant nos Pères… » souffla-il d’une voix étrangement calme où affleurait une détermination tranchante.

Un frisson parcouru l’échine de Chaos. 

\- « Ta vindicte est vaine, Eros. Tes enfants dieux sont imparfaits. Certains te haïssent, et ils s’entretuent déjà. Gaïa a confié aux plus faibles de vos rejetons, des pouvoirs trop puissants. Quelque aient pu être vos efforts, quelque ait pu être votre volonté d’en faire des Dieux, ils ne sont que des Hommes, des êtres inférieurs. Crois tu vraiment pouvoir me détruire ? » répondit-il.  
\- « Je suis prêt à prendre le risque … » lui répondit Jonas

Chaos fixa Jonas un instant, puis se dissipa dans le Néant. 

\- « Alors soit ! » répondirent ils de concert.

\---------------------------------------

Jonas reporta son esprit sur la Terre où le temps avait continué de s’égrainer. Les dieux primordiaux étaient devenus plus puissants qu’à leur dernière rencontre. Il percevait leurs Eros depuis le Néant et vibra à l’unisson avec eux un instant. 

Un tressaillement le parcourut 

Quelle folie venait il de commettre ? Il avait promis à Angelica de protéger leurs enfants, et il venait, en défiant les piliers même de la création, de les précipiter dans une guerre qui les dépassait.

A son exception, tous, Titans, et dieux primordiaux, Ouranos et Hommes venaient de s’avancer sur le chemin de la destruction, sans qu’aucun n’en soit conscient.  
Et chacun, Jonas compris, y serait jugé à la valeur de son cœur.

Angelica … pensa-t-il 

\---------------------------------------

« Je t’aimerai toujours … ».  
Un frisson parcourut la Terre.   
\---------------------------------------

Depuis l’abri où il s’était réfugié pour panser ses blessures, Ouranos observait par delà la voûte céleste, ses yeux clairs avaient pris une teinte irisée ; son esprit était perdu dans le Néant. 

Un sourire s’épanouit sur ses lèvres, et il pencha la tête.   
Il saisit la coupe de nectar dont il se délectait et porta un toast. 

« A l’anéantissement de nos pères »


	6. La décision des dieux (partie 1)

Du cœur aux testicules, franchement Will, il y a quand même une sacrée distance » s’esclaffa Lito. « Même pour un Dieu »  
\- « Tu crois que j’avais le temps de vérifier ? Le jour se levait. Il était sur le lit » s’écria Will, l’expression mitigée. 

Lito riait à gorge déployée en se tenant les côtes pour soulager la douleur de son thorax. Il essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

\- - « Whispers ne doit pas manquer de coffre, en tout cas, vu son immensité. Farinelli n’a qu’à bien se tenir.» reprit-il en s’étranglant à moitié, communiquant ainsi son fou rire à Will. 

Bien qu’aucun d’eux n’aient changé physiquement, les décennies qui s’étaient écoulées avaient modelé leur dynamique. Les dieux primordiaux étaient toujours au nombre de quinze, mais nul ne pouvait nier que ces sept là formaient un noyau. 

L’expérience qu’avaient vécu Will, Nomi et Wolfgang avait scellé à jamais la cohésion de trois des dieux les plus puissants. Mais très vite leur trio s’était agrandi. 

Lito, qui avait dans sa vie d’Homme été acteur de télénovelas au Mexique, avait reçu en cadeau de Gaïa la ruse et l’inventivité, le don du mensonge et la maîtrise des choses. Il se plaisait souvent à dire qu’il était, dans la manipulation des idées, ce qu’Héphaïstos était dans l’habileté de la main. Pour tout avouer, il était, en toute modestie, complètement dans le vrai. Ses cheveux de jais, et ses yeux sombres complétaient à merveille son corps taillé à la serpe, et facilitaient l’adhésion illimitée de ses victimes à ses mensonges. Si il avait reçu la charge du commerce, et des voyageurs, il s’était également octroyé- en accord avec lui même – la protection des arts aux côtés des muses. « Elles sont si belles » se plaisait-il souvent à décrier « mon cœur a beau n’appartenir qu’à Hernando, mes yeux ne peuvent s’empêcher d’admirer la beauté où qu’elle soit ». 

Il était arrivé sur l’Olympe dans un tourbillon de mots, et n’avait, depuis, cessé d’égayer leur demeure.   
A l’instar de nombre d’entre eux, Hermès n’y résidait pas de façon permanente. Il avait souhaité conserver son apparence et ses liens avec les Hommes- ou plutôt avec l’homme et la femme - auxquels il s’était attaché au cours de sa vie précédente, et résidait donc sur Terre. Se faisant, il était parvenu à instaurer un équilibre avec les Hommes qui à l’image de son règne était « virevoltant, comme ses stupides ailettes qu’on me colle au casque chaque fois qu’un artiste se met à rêver moi » comme il le disait souvent en rageant entre deux fous rires. 

Contre toute attente, Hermès avait développé une solide amitié avec Wolfgang qui avait, quant à lui, hérité du royaume des Enfers. Le contraste entre les deux amis était pour le moins saisissant. 

Autant Lito était lumineux et rafraîchissant, autant Wolfgang était mystérieux et sombre. Autant Lito était brun, autant Wolfgang était blond.   
Ses cheveux taillés courts encadraient un visage fascinant d’où perçaient des iris d’un bleu-vert hypnotique. Les deux amis étaient de taille et de musculature équivalentes mais, Wolfgang contrairement à Lito ne faisait jamais étalage de son physique. Toujours vêtu de couleur sombre, sa peau laiteuse n’était exposée à la vue qu’au cours de batailles ou lors de ses moments de méditation quand, entièrement nu, il s’immergeait dans les bras accueillants de Styx. 

Là, flottant entre Phlégéthon et Achéron , il abandonnait son âme à Cocyte , avant que Léthé ne vienne adoucir son chagrin et conforter son invincibilité.   
Wolfgang était enchaîné à son passé aussi douloureux lui fut-il…   
Il avait passé la majeure partie de son enfance en Allemagne de l’est, sous la houlette d’un père haineux et violent qui avait abusé de lui. A la chute du mur, ils s’étaient installés dans la partie ouest de Berlin pour fuir la pauvreté. Son sort ne s’y était pas amélioré.   
Battu par ses pairs en plus de son père, il n’avait de sa vie d’humain noué de relations amicales qu’avec Félix, un garçon débraillé mais attachant. Celui-ci l’avait défendu contre les brutes de son quartier, et même contre son père avec une nonchalance qui frisait l’inconscience.   
Pourtant, si Wolfgang l’avait érigé au rang de frère, il lui avait toujours caché son plus sombre secret. Il n’avait confié à haute voix son parricide qu’à Lito un jour où ils conversaient de la cicatrice laissé par Cottos sur son thorax, et il n’avait plus jamais abordé le sujet.   
Hermès l’avait écouté et, dans un grand éclat de rire pour cacher ses larmes, il avait transféré la cicatrice de Wolfgang sur son torse en arguant que s’il ne l’avait pas fait hier déjà, aujourd’hui ils seraient en train de le tuer. Il avait rajouté « Cette cicatrice en est le serment et … un petit plus pour Hernando qui verra désormais son dieu comme un héros de guerre ». 

Hermès avait été le premier dieu et humain à l’absoudre de ce péché, mais Hadès conservait la cicatrice de ce meurtre gravée au fond de son âme ténébreuse. Ces années de sévices avaient fait de lui un guerrier redoutable ; un être implacable. Mais cet acte … cet acte avait fait de lui un ennemi mortel qui ne reculait devant rien pour arracher de leurs entrailles l’âme de ses ennemis.   
Wolfgang avait la mort tatouée sur ses lèvres, le goût du sang imprégnait chacune de ses inspirations, et l’empreinte de la destruction et du chaos était marquée au fer rouge au fond de son âme… 

Appuyé sur la balustrade en retrait de Will et Lito qui se chamaillaient, maintenant que ce dernier s’était fourré en tête de déguiser le premier des dieux primordiaux en noble napolitain du XVIIIème siècle pour décrier avec lui quelques vers, Wolfgang alluma la cigarette qu’il tenait à la main. 

Il inspira une bouffée profonde, la conserva quelques instant en bouche pour en savourer les effets, puis expira. 

\- « Il est peut être un castrat, mais il reste un castrat mortellement dangereux » 

Nomi venait d’apparaître hors de son champ de vision. Les cheveux lâchés, elle portait un jean et un pull à marinière bleu et blanc qui laissait paraître le T-shirt gris qu’elle portait en dessous. Elle s’approcha de Wolfgang, puis grimpa pour s’asseoir sur le bord de la balustrade à côté de lui. S’appuyant sur le mur perpendiculaire, elle allongea ses longues jambes, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, après avoir glissé la sucette qu’elle tenait à la main dans sa bouche. 

Cerise …Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Wolfgang.

\- « Athéna » se contenta t il de dire.   
\- « Il ne pourra plus s’unir avec un Titan, seuls autres rescapés de votre attaque. Si il peut toujours engendrer, comme Gaïa et Eros, des dieux primordiaux, ces derniers seront à notre image : des humains. En te faisant don du royaume des morts, Angelica t’a offert la protection de Styx, Wolfgang. Ton immortalité nous rend invincibles » dit Capheus en s’avançant, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, « Lito ne se lassera donc jamais de cette bourde » dit-il tandis qu’il regardait vers ces derniers. 

Lito, las d’échouer à faire Will porter son costume, avait finit par l’enfiler lui même et le pourchassait à présent pour lui décrier des vers enflammés sur sa virilité dérobée. 

\- « Que proposes-tu Apollon ? » interjecta Sun en se matérialisant « que nous plantions tous notre tente au beau milieu de ce foutu marécage en tapant sur des casseroles jusqu’à ce qu’il se pointe ? »  
\- « Ton loup serait un parfait compagnon pour mon chien, Artémis » lui répondit Wolfgang en guise de salut. 

Sun le toisa, se saisit de la cigarette qu’il avait à la main, et s’assit sur le sol à quelques pas d’eux. Son loup blanc immaculé à l’exception de la cicatrice qu’il arborait au poitrail vint se blottir derrière elle. 

\- « Je la fumais… » fit remarquer Wolfgang.   
Sun tira une bouffée, et l’expira à travers les narines d’Hadès.   
\- « Et tu la fumes encore » lui répondit-elle.   
\- « Artémis a raison » reprit Nomi. « Si nous voulons protéger les Hommes et par la même occasion nos vies, nous devons attaquer les premiers. Traquer et détruire les Titans qui ne nous rejoindrons pas, et en finir avec Ouranos. Je suis déjà née deux fois et morte une fois. Je n’ai aucune envie que cela recommence ».  
\- « Et comment envisages tu de procéder ? Envoyer une invitation aux Titans pour notre prochaine Garden party ? » interrogea Lito qui venait de les rejoindre.  
\- « Ce n’est pas un Brunch » intervint Will « Ils n’auront pas le choix : plier ou périr. Nous sommes en guerre…»   
\- « Je vois d’ici le carton d’invitation. Il paraît que tu es doué pour la communication Hermès ?» ironisa Sun

\- « L’idée du Brunch n’est peut être pas si mauvaise que ça après tout » intervint une voix derrière eux. 

Riley venait d’arriver. 

\- « Tu plaisantes ? » questionna Lito de plus en plus dépité.  
\- « Jamais quand il s’agit de défendre notre foyer. » Répondit Hestia « Plutôt que de les chasser, arrangeons nous pour qu’ils viennent à nous. Nous aurons aussi besoin de nos autres frères. » termina Riley

Athéna sourit. Les humains avaient toujours considéré Hestia comme la gardienne d’un foyer qu’ils décrivaient comme un havre de paix où il faisait bon se réfugier.   
Ils avaient oublié à quel point elle pouvait être redoutable, car le foyer était aussi le terme qui définissait l’âtre où se consumait le feu qui incendiait leurs maisons. 

\- « Alors, Hermès ? Un peu de polissage sur ton casque et tes ailettes, histoire que tu sois tout beau quand tu te présenteras à eux ? » plaisanta Apollon. 

Lito grimaça. 

Un frisson glacé parcourut la nuque d’Athéna. Une vision venait de faire irruption dans son esprit.   
Le Chaos et le Néant arrivaient pour eux et leur cercle éclatait. 

Une voix résonna dans sa tête  
« Nomi … l’avenir s’ouvre sous nos pas. Chaos approche ... Bientôt, le sang coulera à flot et le Néant nous engloutira tous. »

Elle balaya des yeux les jardins en contrebas.   
Une douce brise s’était levée.   
La Terre semblait vibrer.

« Eros… » murmura-t-elle « Que se passe-t-il ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phlégéthon : Rivière de flammes, affluent du Styx, porteuse de la Haine  
>  Achéron : Fleuve du chagrin, affluent du Styx   
>  Cocyte : Fleuve des lamentations   
>  Léthé : Ruisseau de l’oubli


	7. La décision des dieux (partie 2)

\- « J’ai toujours eu un faible pour la décadence » susurra Camille pour lui même « mais je dois avouer que l’anarchie à quelque chose d’enivrant. » énonça t il pendant qu’il contemplait son verre de vin, ses longues jambes, croisées, allongées devant lui.  
\- « c’est une hérésie charmante que d’admirer un dieu qui n’en tolère aucun » lui répondit Yulian caustique.  
\- « Oh ! mais je tolère les dieux mon frère. Je les prie même à l’occasion. Je prie ardemment en ce moment, car si nous pouvons lutter contre les Hommes, les Titans et peut être même contre Ouranos … Contre le Chaos et le Néant, nous n’avons guère plus que des prières » un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il porta le verre de vin qu’il tenait à ses narines. Il le huma un instant, puis l’éloigna pour en admirer à nouveau sa robe grenat « Si je devais m’inspirer des révolutionnaires je serai presque tenté de formuler ma prière ainsi : les dieux sont morts, vivent les dieux ! en espérant que nous soyons dans le camp des survivants ». 

Il leva son verre pour l’admirer à la lumière. 

\- « L’espoir est un luxe au dessus de nos moyens » asséna Sun, « verser le sang et se battre non ».

Camille lui sourit, tourna son verre dans sa direction, puis le porta à ses lèvres.  
Il interrompit son geste juste avant qu’il ne les touche et murmura pour lui même « puissent les dieux t’entendre et t’exaucer », il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux bleus électrique derrière ses oreilles, puis dégusta une gorgée du précieux liquide.

\- « Donc si je comprends bien, nous devrons nous battre sur trois fronts …» soupira Ariimoana  
\- « Pas tout à fait, Poséidon » lui répondit Yulian « techniquement seul Eros est en guerre contre les piliers de la création, contre son fils et par extension contre les Titans que le trio infernal n’a pas décimé. Le nombre de nos ennemis dépendra, quant à lui, des alliances que nous formerons et du camp que nous choisirons … si tant est que nous en choisissions un... »  
\- « La neutralité n’est pas une option Arès » intervint Athéna « pas plus que la multipolarité ».

Yulian lui sourit narquois. 

Force était de constater qu’Arès était indéniablement beau.  
Grand de taille et fort bien bâti, il avait un visage viril et des traits réguliers, que des cheveux ondulés blonds clairs encadraient comme un halo. Ses iris métalliques conféraient à son regard une acuité qui vous transperçait l’âme dès lors qu’il posait son regard sur vous, et la cicatrice qu’il portait au sourcil gauche n’en faisait que renforcer la portée.  
Les Hommes s’étaient souvent représentés le Dieu de la guerre comme un personnage brutal qui se souciait peu de la cause à défendre ou du camp qu’il occupait … Nomi ne put s’empêcher, à cet instant, de penser à quel point ils avaient raison. 

Yulian s’étira. 

\- « N’aie de crainte sœur adorée » susurra-t-il en avançant vers Nomi d’une démarche féline, « mon amour immodéré de la violence ne saurait me garder très longtemps loin de ce combat pour le moins … épique ! » lâcha t il avec un rictus carnassier qui dévoila ses dents blanches « et puis … quelle meilleure occasion aurai-je de contempler Héphaïstos exercé son art dans mes murs ? » dit il en en jetant un regard à l’Inuit qui ne broncha pas « Ou de pouvoir utiliser moi même les armes qu’il aura façonnées… » conclut-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres « J’en frémis d’excitation » ricana-t-il en tirant sur son costume Armani « Mes usines te sont grandes ouvertes Amarok » lui signifia-t-il avec un clin d’œil avant de se diriger vers la table basse et de se saisir de la bouteille de Ch. Lafitte Rothschild 1855 que Camille avait rapportée.  
\- « Des armes ? » interrogea Asmaa le front plissé  
\- « Et oui ! belle enfant » ironisa Yulian en se retournant, son verre à la main, « que crois tu que les Titans aient fait tout ce temps ? Ils se sont multipliés ! enfantant ici et là avec des femelles inférieures » Sun tressaillit mais ne dit rien, Yulian n’en perdit pas une miette et sourit « Certes ces dieux nous sont inférieurs en force, leur Eros est bien trop perverti, mais il n’en reste pas moins qu’ils constituent des menaces potentielles pour nous qu’il faudra éliminer. L’heure de la guerre ayant sonné, ces chers rejetons choisiront, comme nous, leur camp ; et je vous le donne en mille, il est peu probable qu’ils marchent à nos côtés. D’ailleurs, m’est avis qu’ils nous attaqueront sous peu. J’ai ouï dire qu’un Titan qui s’était réfugié à Bombay forgeait à leur intention des lames d’excellentes factures. »

Lito jura en espagnol.

\- « Il y a déjà eu des attaques contre nous là bas ? » interrogea Will  
\- « Quelques unes … rien que je ne pouvais gérer seule, au début » répondit Mrittika « Comme vous le savez, j’ai toujours pris soin de cacher mon ascendance divine ; après tout mon rôle d’ingénieur agronome représentait la couverture rêvée pour la déesse de la Terre cultivée et cela me permettait de me rendre au temple pour prier Ganesh sans encombre. Mais depuis plusieurs mois, des Hommes ont commencé à me suivre. Au début, je ne me suis pas inquiétée … et puis il y a quelques semaines, des messages violents ont commencé à être déposés un peu partout à mon attention, des objets ont été lancés dans ma direction. Des attaques mineures pour l’instant, c’est la raison pour laquelle je n’ai alerté aucun de vous. Mais, ma couverture est grillée, et j’ignore pour combien de temps encore je serai en mesure de supporter leurs agressions surtout si ils en viennent à attaquer ma fille… »  
Mrittika secoua la tête pour y chasser les pensées qui affluaient  
« Perséphone est née de moi, mais son Eros est … argh … je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer … il est puissant … étonnamment, il est aussi puissant que le mien si ce n’est plus alors qu’il ne devrait pas … mais il est totalement dormant. Si ils l’attaquent … elle ne pourra pas se défendre …» 

Riley baissa la tête envahit à son tour par les pensées de Déméter et par des images de son propre passé de femme ; Capheus la réconforta en lui passant le bras autour des épaules.

\- « En d’autres termes, même les simples humains pourraient constituer une menace que nous ne pouvons ignorer » reprit Camille, tout en admirant la robe de son vin, tandis qu’il demeurait nonchalamment installé dans un fauteuil «Ce que tu racontes ne me surprends guère. » poursuivit-il. « Les révoltes contre les dieux vont bon train partout dans le monde, et ce malgré le travail remarquable que réalise Lito en donnant de sa personne. J’ai beau être à l’origine de la ferveur de bon nombre de rassemblements, la frénésie qui s’en dégage n’est pas de mon ressort. Nous parlons de révoltes et croyez moi, en tant que français, j’excelle à en déceler les prémices. La situation est grave. » termina Dionysos. 

\- « Comment est ce qu’on s’organise alors ? » interrogea Michana  
L’inquiétude se lisait sur son visage 

\- « A mon avis, Héra, » commença Nomi « Nous devrions nous replier sur l’Olympe dans un premier temps ; ramener aussi les êtres qui nous sont extrêmement proches » 

Lito soupira 

« Aussi douloureux que cela soit » continua-t-elle « je dois convenir que Yulian à raison, il nous faudra partir en guerre contre les Titans et leurs rejetons car il est fort probable qu’ils nous attaquent sous peu. Ouranos étant toujours une menace, nous devrons également nous tenir prêt sur ce front la. Quant aux Hommes … nous limiterons au minimum nos interactions mais … il est clair que nous aurons besoin d’armes. Héphaïstos aurais tu l’amabilité de … »  
\- « Sans problème. Depuis le raid concernant Ouranos il y a des décennies, j’ai commencé à concevoir des projets ici et là concernant des armes qui pourraient nous convenir … vous savez … en cas d’attaque … » répondit l’Inuit « Si Yulian … »  
\- « Mais je t’en prie !! » l’interrompit le russe sans même lui laisser l’occasion de terminer « be my guest ! mais sache que je serai ton ombre l’artiste »  
L’excitation du sang l’enivrait déjà.  
\- « … Chacun de nous aura un jeux d’armes parfaitement adapté à sa personnalité et à ses capacités humaines et divines » termina Amarok mal à l’aise d’avoir à parler devant autant de personnes.

Yulian exultait.

\- « Il faudra aussi prévoir des armes disons … moins … conventionnelles » intervint tout à coup Krysten  
Amarok sursauta et jeta, sur la jeune et splendide déesse, un regard plein de surprise auquel seul le regard concupiscent de Yulian faisait concurrence.  
\- « Voyez vous ça ? la déesse de l’amour qui parle de mort ? Ces mots ont quelque chose de très … sexuels dans ta bouche. Ils ont un je-ne-sais-quoi d’excitant » dit Yulian les yeux brillants.  
\- « Si les chiens pouvaient parler, et que le seul mot dont ils disposaient était guerre, tu serais zoophile, Yulian » le tacla Krysten  
Yulian grimaça et une lueur d’intérêt traversa le regard d’Amarok tandis qu’elle reprit à l’attention du groupe  
« Ce que je veux dire, c’est que 7 d’entres nous sont des femmes, et hormis Nomi et Sun - qui est hors catégorie-, nous ne nous battons que très peu. Il nous faudrait autre chose, des éléments pour y glisser des substances par exemple. Sans oublier des protections. Contre les Hommes dépourvus d’Eros nous ne craignons rien, nous craignons peu contre les fils des Titans, mais contre les Titans rescapés ou contre Ouranos … il n’y a que le corps de Wolfgang qui est immunisé contre l’Ether … il nous FAUT des protections contre l’Ether» poursuivit-elle  
Amarok acquiesça en souriant, son esprit commençait déjà à imaginer des solutions. 

\- « Bien » repris Nomi, « il pourrait aussi être intéressant de partir voir ce qui se trame en Inde, du côté de chez Mrittika. Si le Titan qui a crée des armes pour ses frères est là bas comme semblent le confirmer Yulian et Mrittika, certains d’entre nous devrons s’y rendre pour l’arrêter par tous les moyens nécessaires …»  
\- « J’irai » répondit calmement Wolfgang qui n’avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de la discussion « J’emmène Sun avec moi pour qu’elle me couvre. Dès que nous en aurons terminé nous rentrerons avec Mrittika et sa fille. Quant à vous, Lito et Aphrodite vous… » poursuivit-il à leur attention  
\- « Nous listons et préparons la rencontre avec les Titans et leurs descendants. Les réfractaires que nous débusquerons seront éliminés sans autre forme de procès. » termina froidement Lito à sa place  
Wolfgang acquiesça. 

\- « Capheus et Moi restons à votre disposition en renforts » les informa Will  
Lito lui fit un clin d’œil.

\- « Camille ? » Interrogea doucement Hébé « M’accompagnerais tu, ici et là voir comment nous pouvons gérer la vindicte populaire ? »  
\- « Partir en voyage avec la déesse de la jeunesse et voir tes milles visages pendant que nous nous perdons dans la liesse populaire… humm … comment refuser une telle offre ?» répondit Camille en lui prenant la main pour la baiser « avec plaisir, gente dame ».  
Hébé rougit. 

\- « Michana et moi ramenons Hernando, Dani, Aminata, Félix et les autres sur l’Olympe. » fit Riley  
\- « Je vous accompagne. Où qu’on l’on aille dans le monde, les Hommes craignent la puissance des océans » ajouta Ariimoana 

\- « Alors, on fait comme ça ! » conclut Nomi « Quant à moi, je vais chercher tout ce que je peux trouver sur les moyens de contrer Chaos, Néant et Cronos »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Les rôles étaient distribués, chacun sachant ce qu’il avait à faire, ils se séparèrent. 

Tous ignoraient encore que comme des pièces sur un plateau, ils s’avançaient exactement vers la position qui leur avait été désignée. 

\---------------------------------------

Dehors, appuyée contre un arbre, Wolfgang contemplait le vide, son esprit sondait la ville de Bombay en contrebas, pendant que sa cigarette se consumait entre ses doigts, lorsque Sun le rejoint.  
\- « Alors, comme au bon vieux temps mon frère ? » l’interrogea-t-elle  
\- « Quelle meilleure compagne qu’un clair de lune, pour un bain de sang ? » lui répondit il sans la regarder.  
Sun tourna la tête vers la ville, un sourire vague sur les lèvres.

\---------------------------------------

Sur la ville, une pleine lune écarlate s’était levée depuis plusieurs heures. Nombre de touristes et d’habitants émerveillés sortaient l’observer et se perdaient en conjoncture…

Le Titan qui y résidait, se détourna de la véranda d’où il observait l’astre, et ferma les yeux ;  
« Ils arrivent … » murmura-t-il pour lui même « Ainsi donc Jonas, tu as défié les piliers de la Création et tes enfants ont choisi de te suivre dans cette guerre … »

Dehors, un religieux prêchait l’arrivée de la chasseresse et de son frère la mort, exhortant à la repentance.

« Pauvre fou … » rigola-t-il « Qui ? Assez audacieux ou assez fou parierait sur tes sacs d’os ? » 

\---------------------------------------

A l’autre bout de la ville, le cri déchirant d’un loup perça le silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ariimoana: Prénom masculin polynésien signifiant : Roi des océans  
> Asmaa : Prénom arabe signifiant «Très belle, qui a un beau visage »  
> Mrittika : Prénom indien signifiant « Terre mère »


	8. Que ceux de notre camp s'avancent

Héphaïstos et Arès avaient remarquablement bien travaillé songea Wolfgang tapi dans une ruelle sombre alors qu’ils observaient un groupe d’hommes avancés. Les armes qu’ils avaient pensées et forgées pour lui épousaient parfaitement les formes de ses avant-bras. La matière évoquait le cuir, mais elle était si finement travaillée et ciselée de runes celtiques évoquant la mort qu’elles les couvraient comme une seconde peau mieux, elles constituaient une extension de sa personne. 

Il étira pensivement son poignet vers l’arrière et le mécanisme silencieux de ses armes de poings s’actionna en synergie avec les tendons situés à l’intérieur de ses avant-bras. Deux lames courtes apparurent, mortellement tranchantes, au creux de ces mains absorbant la lumière de l’astre nocturne avant que les nuages ne masquent la lune, puis se rétractèrent lorsqu’il ramena son poignet. 

« Parfait » songea Wolfgang. 

Amarok et Yulian avaient également conçu, en complément de ses armes de poings, un Katana digne du seigneur des Enfers. Rangée dans son fourreau, elle pendait nonchalamment à son dos. Le saya et le tsuka étaient constitués d’un bois de magnolia qui avait été transformé par la magie du dieu forgeron en une matière si dense qu’aucune lumière ne s’y reflétait, des runes mystiques y avaient aussi été gravés et chantaient elles aussi une ode à la mort, son porteur.   
A l’intérieur du fourreau reposait le soril , une véritable merveille – si tant est que l’on puisse parler ainsi d’une lame. Wolfgang qui avait, dans sa vie d’homme, été un voleur n’avait jamais contemplé d’objet aussi fascinant. Le Dieu forgeron y avait déversé, par une magie connue de lui seul, toute la noirceur enfermée dans le royaume des ombres. Ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de le contempler avant de mourir avaient hurlé de terreur.   
Et pour cause ! Cette lame semblait dotée d’une vie propre. Sa couleur noire absorbait toute lumière qui se trouvait à proximité, dès lors qu’elle était sortie de son fourreau, et le hassaki s’abreuvait littéralement de l’âme de ses victimes lorsqu’il traversait leurs chairs en émettant une note métallique incomparable. « Le chant de la mort » avait plaisanté Arès. « J’ai suggéré à Amarok deux ou trois petits éléments. Après tout, si on doit faire la guerre autant l’élever au rang d’art » avait-il expliqué. 

« Un travail d’orfèvre » pensa Wolfgang en dirigeant son regard vers la véranda situé au dessus de la porte que le groupe d’individus venait de franchir. 

\- « Tu es prêt ? » l’interrogea Sun derrière lui.

Elle était à l’instar de son frère entièrement vêtue de noir. Son katana disposé comme celui de son frère était le jumeau de l’arme d’Hadès ; exception faite de sa couleur et des motifs dessinés sur l’arme qui, pour leur part, évoquaient une scène inconnue et mystérieuse pour Wolfgang.   
Bien qu’elle soit en mesure de manipuler toutes les armes, le dieu forgeron avait choisi d’armer Sun d’un flatbow .   
Il avait conçu ses branches à partir d’un savant dosage d’essences de bois d’If, de Frêne et de Robinier dont il avait sublimé les couleurs claires jusqu’à atteindre les teintes de la pleine lune par une nuit claire. La corde était aussi fine que celle qui ornait les harpes et aussi tranchante qu’un rasoir. Lorsque Sun la relâchait, pour libérer ses traits de lune, elle émettait une note délicate et aigue qui évoquait la plainte d’un loup.   
Le corps de l’arc, quant à lui, avait été travaillé dans l’objectif de ne connaître dans ses allonges que les limites de la volonté de sa maîtresse.   
Enfin, Arès, avait opté pour garnir les poupées de petites lames tranchantes faisant ainsi de l’arc de Sun un outil polyvalent à l’image de la chasseresse.

Un sourire flotta sur le visage de Wolfgang. Artémis méritait d’être la gardienne de la lune. Mystérieuse et évanescente, elle était comme l’astre qui trônait au dessus de leur tête capable de se fondre dans l’obscurité ou de briller de mille feux. C’était sans nul doute pour cette raison, « et aussi parce que ton loup blanc ne sera pas la seule tâche que tu traîneras derrière toi » avait plaisanté Lito, qu’Héphaïstos et Arès lui avait forgé des armes de ce blanc lunaire. 

\- « Yep » répondit Wolfgang « Je vais passer par le haut. Il ne nous en faut qu’un seul de vivant. Le petit qui est en rentré en dernier. » désigna-t-il « Il a l’air teigneux, mais je sens d’ici sa crainte de séjourner dans mon royaume, il ne fera pas de difficultés ».   
\- « Dans ce cas, puisqu’il craint la mort, la mort ira à lui. Je me charge des autres. Moins de 15 mn. On se retrouve au point de rencontre que Mrittika nous fera connaître.». 

Wolfgang hocha la tête, et observa le loup blanc se lever et suivre sa maîtresse. Tout deux disparurent dans la nuit comme la lune le fit derrière les nuages. 

Wolfgang releva la capuche qui dissimulait son visage et commença à se diriger vers la bâtisse d’un pas félin. Il allait tuer et il savourait l’instant…

Il escalada la façade sans aucune difficulté, son ombre se fondant dans les jeux de lumière et se glissa à l’intérieur du bâtiment par le toit. Là, il se laissa guider par l’éclat des voix.   
Quand il parvint derrière la porte d’où provenait des voix, il s’arrêta un instant et écouta. La connexion qu’il partageait avec Mrittika lui permettait de comprendre l’hindi, mais les sons qui parvenaient à ses oreilles étaient étouffés par la porte, il n’en saisit que des bribes indistinctes : 

« … On ne peut pas laisser les choses se faire … Eros problématique … la tuer … temple de Ganesh »

Un bruit surgit derrière lui, il tourna la tête.   
Le loup de Sun le regarda puis disparut.   
Le signal comprit-il.   
Il se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente à celle où se tenait la réunion, s’approcha de la fenêtre et l’ouvrit. L’air humide de Bombay s’y engouffra, et il le respira. 

L’heure de son festin venait de sonner. 

\---------------------------------------

Le demi Titan courait à perdre haleine dans les ruelles sombres, se retournant sans cesse pour vérifier où en était son poursuivant. L’ombre qui le suivait gagnait du terrain, c’était indéniable. Il accéléra la cadence jusqu’aux limites de ses forces et s’engouffra sans ménagement dans une ruelle perpendiculaire. 

Puis, après avoir repris son souffle, il jeta un œil à la dérobée. 

Vide. 

Un chien aboyait dans le lointain. 

L’Homme jura puis sourit. Il avait réussi à semé ce fils de …   
Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux.

Du toit de l’immeuble situé en face du mur où il était adossé, une silhouette sombre venait de plonger vers lui, ramassé sur elle même, les genoux ramenés au niveau du torse et la face cachée par une capuche.   
Le bras droit de la silhouette s’écarta, son coude se releva vers l’arrière, sa main s’écarta vers l’extérieur, et une ombre semblable à celle que l’on rencontre dans le royaume des morts à en croire les contes pour enfants déchira l’horizon. 

Il n’eut pas le temps d’esquisser un mouvement, pas même celui de penser, que la lame d’Hadès s’enfonça dans sa jugulaire, tandis que le corps de son assaillant s’abattait sur le sien comme un aigle qui fond sur sa proie. 

Le visage toujours caché sous la capuche, Hadès lui sourit et murmura 

\- « Voyons, voyons, ce n’est pas très élégant d’essayer de fausser compagnie à la mort et de lui refuser une réponse alors qu’elle est gentiment demandée. Te voilà dans une situation épineuse maintenant… Mais je suis magnanime et je te laisse encore une petite chance. Si tu réponds à ma question, je retirerai ma lame, tu te videras de ton sang et tu mourras rapidement, posant enfin tes valises chez moi comme tu aurais du le faire il y déjà 10 mn. Si tu refuses … tu finiras par mourir quand même c’est vrai … mais ta mort sera … » Hadès hésita quelques instants, plissa les yeux et ses pupilles prirent une teinte métallique « …je crois que ton karma ne se renouvèlera pas de si tôt dirons nous. Es tu certain que tu as envie de jouer à ce petit jeu ? » l’interrogea-t-il tandis qu’il tournait lentement la lame dans la gorge du titan   
\- « grbbbb … »  
\- « Je n’ai pas très bien compris … » répondit Hadès « c’est ennuyeux … » il tourna encore la lame l’enfonçant un peu plus loin dans la gorge du demi Titan.  
\- « Prrr.. mm…grbrb »   
\- « Hum … comment dis tu ? … peut être que si je dégageais quelque peu tes cordes vocales …après tout » dit il « Tu sembles faire preuve de bonne volonté… »

Wolfgang dégagea légèrement sa lame. Un filet de sang s’écoula de la plaie.  
L’Homme bien que plus mort que vif, sourit mesquinement et balbutia  
\- « Hadès …l’un des dieux les plus cruels de la sainte trinité. Celui qui renverse les cités et assassine ceux qui se dressent contre lui. Quel plaisir de te rencontrer… ». 

Le plaisir était partagé. 

L’homme tenta maladroitement un ricanement mais la lame dans sa gorge ne lui facilitait pas la tâche 

\- « Tu as bien hâte de nous éliminer, nous qui ne sommes pourtant pas si différents de toi … argh ... » Wolfgang leva un sourcil. De quoi parlait il ?  
\- « Un nom ! » lui ordonna-t-il plutôt en réponse.

Le demi titan sourit de plus bel dévoilant ses dents rougis par le sang

\- « Il faut bien reconnaître que toi et ta maudite sœur avez fait échouer nos plans ce soir ... grmpfff …Vous avez bien failli parvenir à vos fins … » continua il de plus en plus énigmatique.  
\- « Un nom !!! » cria Hadès plus fort en enfonçant de nouveau sa lame   
\- « Puisque tel est ton désir … » il toussa et cracha du sang « … Prométhée … » lâcha l’homme dans un souffle, avant de rendre l’âme.   
\- « Bien… » sourit Wolfgang « Mrittika à toi de jouer ! »  
\- « Compris » répondit la déesse 

Wolfgang retira lentement sa lame de la jugulaire de sa victime, l’essuya sur le corps de sa victime avant de la rétracter, et se releva. 

Son visage était calme, l’éclat bleu de ses yeux seul trahissait son festin. Il jeta un dernier regard au corps d’où s’écoulait maintenant le sang à flot.   
Une âme de plus pour son royaume pensa-t-il. 

Il avait tué ce soir et il avait aimé ça.   
Lui, Le monstre…   
Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la rue principale. 

Les paroles du mort tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il n’avait peut être pas rêvé après tout pensa-t-il. Un autre Dieu se trouvait bien dans la pièce où il avait dépecé les compagnons de sa dernière victime …  
\---------------------------------------

Wolfgang déambula plusieurs heures dans les rues du Bombay, se laissant porter par le flot incessant des habitants. 

« C’est une bien étrange ville …» pensa-t-il en écho avec Sun qui était attablée quelque part ailleurs à un boui-boui où elle dégustait en compagnie de son chien quelques bouchées épicés. 

« … Et de bien étranges habitants » pensa-t-il pour lui même. Les couleurs étaient partout éclatantes et la misère côtoyait à chaque coin de rue la richesse la plus extravagante. Les habitants s’y adonnaient à des croyances étranges, adorant des rats, et des dieux avec des têtes d’animaux et de multiples bras. Même sa sœur, pourtant déesse, passait de longues heures penchée la tête contre le sol devant une stupide statut d’éléphant avec une trompe difforme.

« Cette ville devrait pourtant te plaire » pensa Sun, « la mort y vit à visage découvert. Tu devrais penser à en faire un pied-à-terre » ironisa-t-elle en mâchant rêveusement sa bouchée pendant qu’elle regardait un cadavre non loin. « Remarque… » continua-t-elle « Ta garde robe jurerait un peu dans le décor ». 

Wolfgang sourit et observa à son tour les passants qui s’écartaient sur son passage, lui, un européen blond et athlétique dont les vêtements noirs contrastaient fâcheusement avec les couleurs chatoyantes qu’ils arboraient. 

\- « Je l’ai localisé »  
La voix de Mrittika fit irruption dans leur tête. Les deux dieux se figèrent.   
\- « Où ? » l’interrogea Sun   
\- « Le temple de Ganesh. Cette ordure n’a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se terrer dans mon sanctuaire ». répondit la jeune femme. 

« Sois proche de tes amis et plus proche encore de tes ennemis … » pensa Wolfgang.

\- « On arrive » répondit Sun   
\- « Faites vite dans ce cas, j’ignore s’ils vous restera de quoi festoyer lorsque j’en aurai terminé avec eux … » plaisanta Déméter lorsqu’elle se figea les yeux écarquillés. 

Une lueur argentée venait de traverser leur champ de vision.   
Un frisson d’horreur parcourut leurs échines.

\- « Vas-t-en !! » hurla Sun dans sa tête « Cette lame a été forgée dans l’Ether !!! »

Artémis détala, son loup sur les talons, en direction du temple de Ganesh.   
Depuis l’autre bout du quartier, Hadès avait lui aussi commencé à courir.

\---------------------------------------

\- « C’est pas vrai !!! » jura Wolfgang alors qu’il s’engouffrait dans une rue en retrait « jamais ils ne font les choses logiquement dans cette ville de merde ! » 

Si il avait, grâce à sa connexion avec Déméter, une connaissance du quartier où il se trouvait, l’urgence de la situation l’avait amené à se tromper d’intersections deux rues plus tôt. Il essayait maintenant de regagner la bonne trajectoire le plus vite possible sans avoir à grimper sur les toits ou à user de ses pouvoirs afin d’éviter de créer une émeute dans les rues bondées de la ville. Toutefois, l’agacement et l’angoisse de perdre sa sœur rongeant ses limites, il commençait sérieusement à envisager l’option de tous les envoyer en villégiature aux enfers.

Alors qu’il accélérait encore sa course dans la ruelle, son cœur manqua un battement. 

Le cerf volant qu’un enfant s’amusait à faire tournoyer au dessus de sa tête un peu plus loin arrêta sa course.  
Ses parents, attablés au restaurant où ils dégustaient des nans au fromage, s’immobilisèrent.  
Le chat qui rongeait le cadavre d’une souris se fixa.   
Le temps lui même se figea et l’univers disparut l’espace d’une seconde qui dura une éternité.

L’Eros le submergea et il perdit pied. 

« Wolfgang !! » cria Sun.

Wolfgang cligna des yeux, et revint à lui.   
Il regarda autour de lui.   
Des gouttelettes de sang perlaient de sa main droite et tombaient doucement sur le sol.  
Il leva les yeux sur la maison plongée dans l’obscurité en face de lui. Elle ne lui était pas inconnue. 

La maison de Déméter …

\- « Qu’est ce qui … » commença-t-il à penser  
\- « Wolfgang !! » cette fois Sun hurlait dans sa tête « ce n’est pas le moment de faire de l’art floral ! » cria-t-elle pendant qu’elle courait à perdre haleine. 

Il secoua la tête et reprit sa course, un parfum étrange et entêtant flottait dans ses narines … 

« Le parfum des iris bleus du Japon » l’informa Sun.

\---------------------------------------

Au même moment, Kala poussa un cri de surprise. 

« Qu’est ce qui vient de se passer ? » s’interrogea-t-elle à haute voix avant de jurer devant le spectacle désolant qu’offrait le verre brisé et les fleurs écrasées. 

Mrittika, sa mère avait tenu à ce qu’elle acquière les principes de l’art floral pour son mariage avec Rajan.   
Elle tentait de son mieux de satisfaire à ses désirs mais, si elle avait une alchimie certaine avec la nature, elle n’en possédait aucune avec l’art de l’ordonner tel que sa mère l’entendait. Un comble quand sa mère l’avait ainsi prénommée en hommage … à l’Art. 

Elle soupira, puis porta les doigts de sa main droite à la bouche buvant le sang qui en goûtait encore et jura.   
Les iris bleus qu’elle adorait étaient tâchés de son sang… 

Elle pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté pour les observer et un frisson glacé lui parcourut la nuque lui laissant une impression semblable à l’empreinte d’un baiser de la mort. 

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. 

En contrebas, un chat rongeait le cadavre d’une souris ; des parents attablés au restaurant, dégustaient des nans au fromage ; un peu plus loin, un enfant s’amusait à faire tournoyer au dessus de sa tête un cerf volant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya: Le fourreau  
> Tsuka: Manche   
> Soril :La lame   
> Hassaki Tranchant de la lame  
> Flatbow: Arc de chasse court dont les branches sont plus larges que longues et qui est souvent utilisé par les indiens d’Amérique  
> Poupées: Extrémités de l’arc


	9. Même les dieux meurent

La bataille faisait rage lorsque Wolfgang arriva au temple. Artémis virevoltait parmi une nuée d’Hommes-Titan dont l’Eros vibrait de haine. Les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol étaient percés des rayons lunaires que la chasseresse avait décochés de son arc. Elle exécutait avec ses ennemis une valse mortelle où chacune de ses dérobades s’accompagnaient d’un tourbillon de sang.   
Son loup blanc semait pareillement la mort parmi leurs ennemis. Sa robe immaculée était désormais mouchetée de rouge, et ses crocs dégoulinaient de sang. Ses yeux sombres évoquaient le royaume de Wolfgang. Cet animal était terrifiant.   
Plus grand, et plus féroce que les loups que l’on rencontrait habituellement, il faisait preuve d’une rapidité et d’une efficacité aussi mortelle que sa maîtresse. Il filait entre ses proies, insaisissable et silencieux comme la brise que soulevait Sun en déplaçant son arc dans les airs. Ensemble, ils évoluaient comme un seul et même corps au son des notes de l’arc d’Artémis ; elle toute de noir vêtue, et lui entièrement blanc. Le Ying et le Yang …

« Déméter poursuit un groupe à l’extérieur » lui cria Sun avant d’arquer son corps vers l’arrière pour éviter la lame qui lui frôla sa gorge en arrachant, au passage, quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombèrent sur le sol poisseux de sang. L’homme qui tenait la lame s’apprêtait à modifier son mouvement, lorsque le loup bondit par dessus la poitrine de la déesse dont le corps était toujours courbé et saisit la gorge de l’assaillant dans ses mâchoires puissantes, lui arrachant la trachée artère d’un coup sec, libérant ainsi un geyser de sang « Prométhée est parmi eux, il nous le faut vivant » poursuivit Sun avant de se relever pour lancer un poignard dont elle s’était saisie auparavant entre les yeux d’un autre ennemi.

Vif comme l’éclair, Wolfgang dégaina son katana et traversa la vaste salle de prière pour débouler dans les jardins qui courait sur des plusieurs hectares à l’arrière du temple. La bataille qui s’y était déroulée avait été au moins aussi sanglante que celle qui se jouait à l’intérieur.   
Partout, le sol était défoncé par les racines de figuiers géants que Déméter avait fait pousser dans sa lutte contre les assaillants. Des lianes plongeaient des branches de ces arbres étranges et transperçaient de part en part le corps de plusieurs hommes-titans. D’autres les enserraient lentement et leurs plaintes déchiraient la nuit ici et là. L’agonie intolérable à laquelle ils étaient soumis se lisait sur leur visage car elle était augmentée par la pression croissante des racines qui s’abreuvaient du sang qui dégoulinait de leurs blessures à mesure qu’elles les déformaient.   
Déméter pliait les forces de la nature à volonté, et ce qu’elle en faisait pouvait glacer le sang.

« Déméter !!! » Cria Wolfgang

Aucune réponse. 

Il tendit l’oreille. Puis détala en direction du bruit provoqué par la bataille qui se déroulait plus loin, enfonçant au passage sa lame sombre dans la nuque d’ennemis qui, trop hardis ou trop désespérés, tentaient de s’accrocher à lui. 

Tranchant les lianes d’une végétation dense et impénétrable à l’aide de sa lame, il finit par déboucher difficilement dans une clairière. Au centre, sa sœur vêtue d’une combinaison vert émeraude venait de relâcher la gorge d’un homme qui s’effondra les yeux exorbités et le crâne défoncé par une branche d’ébène.   
Autour d’elle, cinq hommes se tenaient encore debout et se débattaient avec la végétation qui lentement s’enroulait autour de leurs chevilles.   
Un peu plus loin un géant aux couleurs bleues et aux multiples bras rampait sur le sol en tenant sa hanche avec l’une de ses mains. 

Hadès cherchait du regard le visage de celui qu’il avait aperçu à travers les yeux de Déméter quand elle avait noté pour la première fois la dague forgée dans l’Ether, quand son regard fut attiré par un mouvement suspect en provenance de l’homme qui se dirigeait vers sa soeur. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut la nuque. 

Ils semblaient se connaître…

\- « Pas toi … » murmura Mrittika alors que des larmes affleuraient ses grands yeux sombres « je te connais depuis que tu es né, ta mère et moi vous avons élevé Kala et toi ensemble. Tu étais promis à ma fille » une larme coula le long de sa joue « vous deviez vous mariez dans huit jours !!! » cria-t-elle.

L’étranger continua de rapprocher lentement de Mrittika. Sa main gauche était tendue vers la déesse en signe d’apaisement. Dissimulés dans son dos, les doigts de sa main droite semblaient s’être resserrés autour d’un objet. 

\- « shhhh ….shhhh » chuchota-t-il tout en continuant de s’avancer prudemment « tu ne comprends pas. Mon père est un des fils d’Ouranos, j’ai été obligé de le suivre, mais je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne suis pas comme eux !! » continua-t-il doucement en faisant un geste circulaire de la main gauche « eux … eux, ils veulent vous anéantir. Pas moi. J’aime Kala, je l’ai toujours aimé. Je les ai suivi pour vous protéger Kala et toi. Maintenant c’est fini. Allons …Viens. Fais moi confiance » continua-t-il suppliant alors qu’il lui tendait la main.

Les poils de la nuque de Wolfgang se hérissèrent. 

Il s’élança dans la clairière au moment même où les quatre compagnons de l’homme qui parlait avec Déméter l’aperçurent.   
Sa lame racla le sol dans sa course absorbant la vie de la végétation qu’elle tranchait. Il fonça vers son ennemi le plus proche, releva l’arme, positionna convenablement son poignet et plongea directement sa lame dans le thorax de son ennemi. Celui ci fut saisi d’un frisson. Ses yeux s’agrandirent lorsqu’il entendit la note si caractéristique du katana, et la décomposition commença à ronger son corps à partir du point d’impact du katana. Wolfgang lui sourit, tout en parant du bras gauche la dague que le second assaillant tentait de lui planter au visage.   
Il commença à repousser le squelette encore embroché à sa lame lorsque le troisième homme-titan se jeta sur lui, les envoyant bouler quelques mètres plus loin. Atterrissant à califourchon au dessus de Wolfgang, son ennemi tenta de l’étrangler, Wolfgang voulut le repousser mais sa main ripa sur l’épaule de l’homme. Il accrocha de nouveau au col de sa chemise et cette fois, le tira vers lui. Le mouvement décala naturellement son poignet et la lame de son arme de poing s’enfonça dans la gorge de l’homme-titan qui s’effondra sur Wolfgang en l’inondant de son sang.   
Ce dernier le repoussa sur le côté, et se releva rapidement pour se précipiter vers son katana qui, après avoir consumé entièrement sa victime, était désormais planté dans le gazon qu’il commençait à ronger. L’assassin que Wolfgang avait repoussé plus tôt fonça de nouveau vers lui ; il esquiva son attaque en se baissant et se releva rapidement, en appliquant à sa main droite le même mouvement que son corps, le poignet basculé vers la l’arrière. La lame pénétra le bas du visage de son ennemi qui s’effondra sur le sol avec un bruit sec. 

Wolfgang tendit la main vers son katana s’apprêtant à le saisir, lorsqu’un étau saisi brusquement son cœur. Il releva la tête. 

Un éclair argenté venait de déchirer le champ de vision de tous les dieux où qu’ils fussent.   
La sidération apparut sur leur visage. 

\- « … Même les dieux meurent … » susurra Rajan à l’oreille de la déesse.   
\- « Rajan … » murmura Déméter dans un souffle en baissant les yeux sur la dague plantée dans son cœur. 

Une douleur intolérable naquit dans la poitrine des dieux et leur arracha un cri d’effroi. 

Hadès, serra la mâchoire, pivota sur lui même et plaqua son corps contre celui de Mrittika, sa main gauche vola au dessus de la tête de sa sœur et il saisit la gorge de Rajan. Le rictus victorieux de ce dernier s’effaça lorsque ses yeux furent capturés par les prunelles ténébreuses d’Hadès.   
Désormais, plus rien autour ne comptait pour le seigneur des ombres, excepté l’âme de celui qui pendait à l’autre bout de sa main tel un pantin entre les mains d’un marionnettiste. Cette âme était sienne, et il la voulait figée pour l’éternité dans l’agonie de ce moment.

« On voit sa vie entière défilée à l’heure de sa mort » lui racontait sa mère lorsqu’il était enfant « mais cette éternité ne dure que le temps du dernier battement de ton cœur. »   
« Comme elle avait tort … » songea-t-il, alors que la sombre lame du seigneur des Enfers pénétra lentement sa gorge. 

Autour d’eux, un rideau de feuilles se mit à tomber silencieusement des branches flétries des figuiers.

Lorsque la lame regagna sa niche au creux des avant-bras d’Hadès, quelques gouttes de sang éclaboussèrent la joue de Wolfgang.   
L’assassin pendait toujours au bout de sa main. 

\- « Mrittika … » murmura-t-il plaintif en baissant les yeux vers sa sœur blottie contre lui « souris moi et chante encore pour moi … une dernière fois … ». 

Une larme courut sur la joue du dieu blond. 

La déesse se tenait toujours immobile contre son torse, la tête baissée, les bras le long du corps, ses longs cheveux sombres cachaient son visage. 

Lentement, elle glissa le long du corps de son frère, délicate et frêle comme les feuilles qui se détachent des arbres lorsque l’hiver les enveloppent, et atterrit à ses pieds.   
Son menton retomba doucement sur son torse. Une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs glissa le long de son épaule, et la larme qui était née dans les yeux de son frère, mourut sur ses lèvres. 

Les dieux primordiaux hurlèrent.   
Hurlèrent à s’en briser les cordes vocales. 

Pas un son ne sortit de la bouche d’Hadès.

Wolfgang lâcha la gorge de Rajan qui bascula vers l’arrière, les yeux révulsés.   
Quand son corps heurta le sol, il tenait encore à la main, la dague qui avait arraché l’essence de sa sœur. 

Wolfgang était atterré. 

Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de hurler, que ses cris se perdent dans le tumulte de celui de ses frères. Il avait envie de jeter à la face du monde sa douleur ; celle d’avoir échoué ; celle d’être arrivé trop tard ; sa culpabilité d’avoir réagi top lentement et d’avoir laissé mourir sa sœur, une partie de lui même… Il avait envie de mourir, lui le dieux des morts, le monstre … 

Mais, il demeura là, immobile et incapable devant le corps sans vie de la Déesse-mère. 

Au bout d’un moment, il recula, ramassa son katana planté au centre d’un cercle de végétation desséchée, releva sa capuche, et commença à se diriger vers l’obscurité rassurante des arbres moribonds, sans un regard pour le géant évanoui. 

Une fine pluie commença à tomber. 

« Qui m’a convoqué ? » fit soudain une voix faible dans son dos.

Hadès s’immobilisa puis se retourna. 

Une jeune femme, vêtue d’une longue robe blanche se tenait au milieu de la clairière. Ses cheveux étaient sombres et cascadaient le long de son dos, en boucles soyeuses. Le contraste entre sa peau couleur miel et sa robe immaculée était saisissant et l’étole bleue saphir qui couvrait ses épaules le renforçait encore. 

Elle, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et balaya la scène d’un regard incertain. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et la tristesse la submergea lorsqu’ils se posèrent enfin sur le corps sans vie de Déméter. 

« Mère … » lâcha-t-elle doucement.

Wolfgang sursauta.   
Kala … comprit-il

La jeune femme reporta son regard voilé de larmes sur le seigneur de la mort et avança vers lui d’un pas mal assuré. 

« Vous saignez ? » l’interrogea-t-elle

Wolfgang fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas son sang, mais celui de son fiancé qu’il avait assassiné et condamné à des tourments éternels.

Elle semblait si fragile, à peine plus solide qu’un frêle matin de printemps qui frissonne encore d’un hiver trop long. 

Elle leva la main vers le visage de Wolfgang et son étole glissa le long de ses bras.

« Pourquoi faites vous pleuvoir sur nous une pluie de sang ? » l’interrogea-t-elle doucement.

Wolfgang se figea.

La main de la jeune femme frôla sa joue ensanglantée. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Elle exhalait le parfum délicat et entêtant des iris. 

Elle leva son visage vers le sien. 

Ses yeux sombres plongèrent dans les yeux bleu-gris de Wolfgang, et l’Existence se figea. 

Dans cette parenthèse d’éternité, plus rien n’existait. Immergés dans ce cocon de silence, hors du temps, leurs Eros ne firent plus qu’un.   
Un roulement de tonnerre silencieux éclata. 

L’onde de choc balaya la végétation des jardins du temps sur des lieues à la ronde, envoyant bouler le Titan, Sun et son loup, et poursuivit sa course pour se propager à travers les dimensions, déstabilisant l’univers jusqu’aux confins du Néant.   
Hommes et Dieux s’effondrèrent dans un silence assourdissant et des plaintes remontèrent du royaume des morts. 

Chaos et Néant se figèrent. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils venaient de ressentir dans leur âme la morsure de l’angoisse. 

Lorsque le temps reprit son cours, l’étole terminait délicatement sa chute pour se poser sur le corps de Wolfgang qui reposait inconscient sur le sol, Kala entre les bras. 

\---------------------------------------

Au même moment, le Dieu dont la coupe venait de se briser sur le sol en éclaboussant le marbre blanc et en le parsemant de milliers d’éclats de verre retrouva ses esprits.

« Cela ne se peut …» murmura Cronos pour lui même. 

Il se leva et s’approcha du sablier d’où s’écoulait jusqu'alors les sables du temps mus par sa seule volonté. 

Il observa l’ampoule inférieure.   
Au sommet des grains noirs qui y tombaient depuis les premiers âges, se trouvait un grain de sable de couleur blanche.

Il se figea. 

Le temps lui avait échappé ...


	10. L'oubli sera notre destination (partie 1)

\- « Il ne viendra pas » affirma Sun qui était assise sur un banc à l’ombre d’un chêne. Son loup mordillait entre ses griffes, nonchalamment lové à ses pieds.  
\- « Je sais » répondit simplement Nomi debout un peu plus loin, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean noir « il me refuse l’accès à toutes ses pensées depuis ce soir là et il reste distant malgré toutes mes tentatives de connexion.»

\- « Sa douleur seule reste palpable. Et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais en ce qui me concerne, j’ai juste l’impression de vivre une agonie sans fin » compléta Lito appuyé contre un arbre. 

 

\- « Il faudra pourtant bien qu’il parle » intervint Prométhée « et pas seulement de sa douleur… Nous avons besoin de comprendre ce qui s’est passé ce soir là. » poursuivit-il en secouant la tête « je n’ai jamais vécu ça. L’onde de choc a été si puissante qu’il est impossible que Chaos et Néant ne l’aient pas ressenti. C’était … c’était … »  
\- « Comme mourir et naître au même instant et pendant une éternité. » compléta Camille en levant les yeux pour contempler l’astre solaire « c’est cela … l’union de la vie et de la mort » termina-t-il en plissant les yeux pour protéger de ses longs cils ses pupilles couleur lilas. 

\- « Est-on vraiment sûrs que ce sont eux qui ont provoqué ça ? » interrogea Nomi.  
\- « Tu l’as ressenti tout comme nous, Athéna. L’Eros de Wolfgang est reconnaissable entre mille » lui fit remarquer Sun en retour  
\- « Oui … mais celui qui s’est mêlé à lui … ce qui en a résulté … Perséphone n’est pas de la lignée d’Ouranos, comment expliques tu que même les Titans en aient souffert ? Ca n’a pas de sens … » commença Nomi  
\- « Nomi ! » l’interrompit Sun « J’ai vu le carnage qui les entourait quand je les ai trouvé. Il n’y a pas de doute ».  
\- « Et même si il y en avait » continua Prométhée « le plus important à l’heure actuelle est de comprendre comment ce machin fonctionne. Si cette puissance est capable d’ébranler les piliers de la création et qu’elle est dans notre camp, il faut en tirer avantage. Si nous tardons trop, la guerre fratricide avec Ouranos risque, très bientôt, de n’être que le cadet de nos soucis ». 

Nomi tourna la tête en direction de Prométhée sans se retourner, hocha la tête et soupira. 

\- « Espérons que Félix parvienne à nous le ramener ».

\---------------------------------------

Wolfgang avait fini par consentir aux appels que lui envoyait Nomi de la part de Félix.  
Il pénétra dans la pièce où se tenait Félix, en buvant une gorgée dans la coupe qu’il tenait à la main. 

\- « Où est passé l’homme qui disait que dans la vie on a deux choix quand on fait une erreur : vivre avec ou la réparer ? » lui demanda Félix à brûle-pourpoint.  
\- « Devant toi » ironisa Wolfgang « je vis avec »  
\- « Au royaume de morts, en t’abreuvant de ton eau bizarre qui fait oublier ? » lui répondit Félix avant de prendre une grande inspiration « Wolfie … »

Wolfgang expira et pencha la tête sur le côté laissant traîner son regard dans la pièce en pinçant ses lèvres. Il baissa les yeux, et se dirigea vers l’entrée de la pièce adjacente où reposait Kala qui n’avait pas repris connaissance depuis leur « expérience » plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il s’appuya au chambranle de la porte et laissa traîner son regard sur la mince silhouette de la jeune femme.

\- « J’ai merdé Félix. Je suis la mort, j’aurai dû … » il secoua la tête « mais ça encore, je peux vivre avec. Ce que je ne supporte pas » commença-t-il « c’est ce que ça m’a fait quand elle m’a dit ce qu’elle m’a dit » termina-t-il  
\- « Quand elle t’a dit ce qu’elle t’a dit ? » l’interrogea Félix en se rapprochant  
\- « … Elle m’a demandé pourquoi je faisais pleuvoir sur nous des larmes de sang »

Félix tourna la tête pour la regarder. La réponse lui semblait évidente à lui et elle devrait aussi l’être pour Wolfgang : parce qu’il était le dieu de la mort pardi ! Et qu’être le dieu de la mort équivaut à semer peine et désolation le tout saupoudré de panique et noyé dans des torrents de sang. 

\- « Qu’est ce qui te dérange vraiment Wolfie ? » lui demanda plutôt son frère d’adoption  
\- « … Ce que je ressens en sa présence, ou même lorsque mes pensées effleurent seulement sa personne » répondit doucement Wolfgang en la contemplant toujours.  
\- « Bon ! Et bien entre Sa mère qui avait dit que son pouvoir était latent et le fait qu’il ne le soit pas du tout, du tout !! entre les dieux, les titans et la création toute entière qui piquent du nez quand on vous met en contact, votre problème avec l’autre châtré, et les deux magnificences noires que j’ai nommé Chaos et Néant, elle trouvera bien un moment pour répondre à ton problème de ressenti une fois réveillée non ? » plaisanta Félix  
Wolfgang rigola un peu  
\- « ce n’est pas aussi simple frérot. On ne sait même pas pourquoi elle est toujours inconsciente. Elle ne répond à aucune connexion, alors d’ici à ce qu’elle réponde à mes questions …» commença Wolfgang  
\- « Pffff !!! détails ! » l’interrompit Félix « ton premier problème c’est qu’elle se réveille »  
Wolfgang rit  
\- « Et comment je fais ça ? je lui dis « Kala réveille toi pour moi » ? » lui demanda-t-il  
\- « Ce n’est pas moi qui est lu le manuel du comment être un dieu pour les nuls » lui répondit Félix en riant « en attendant, les autres sont inquiets pour toi mon frère. On devrait aller les saluer. » continua t il en ôtant la coupe de la main de Wolfgang pour la déposer sur la table « et puis il me semble que le géant bleu souhaite s’entretenir avec toi » continua-t-il en entraînant Wolfgang dans son sillage dans les couloirs en direction des jardins. 

\---------------------------------------

Le chat d’Aphrodite sauta sur le lit où reposait Perséphone et vint se blottir contre son bras.  
Il commençait à se toiletter paresseusement, lorsqu’il se figea la langue encore pendante. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et il émit un miaulement bref avant de se mettre à ronronner lorsque Kala lui caressa derrière les oreilles. 

\---------------------------------------

\- « Je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance » cracha Wolfgang en jetant un regard noir au Titan  
\- « Ah ! J’étais sûr que lui au moins entendrait raison ! » répondit en écho Ariimoana.  
\- « Wolfie, nous sommes en guerre, et tu l’as peut être oublié pendant que tu jouais à la suisse au fin fond de ton marécage en te saoulant à l’eau plate, mais dans un guerre, nous avons besoin d’alliés ! Ils sont d’autant plus appréciables quand ils viennent du camp adverse » répondit Yulian qui était nonchalamment installé sur la chaise cabrée vers l’arrière sur laquelle il se balançait, les pieds en appuis sur la table.

Wolfgang continua de fixer Prométhée d’un air menaçant. 

\- « Bon …autant percer tout de suite l’abcès » intervint Camille installé plus loin « tout le monde a compris que tu ne l’aimes pas, et très franchement je n’en suis pas fan non plus » poursuivit il à l’attention de Wolfgang « mais il n’est en rien responsable de la mort de notre sœur ». 

Lito expira en relevant la tête. Wolfgang serra la mâchoire. 

« Quoi ? » reprit Dionysos en levant les mains en signe d’apaisement « nous sommes tous là à marcher sur des œufs en cherchant des formules de politesse pour éviter de parler des choses qui blessent alors que nous avons tous vécue sa mort. Nous sommes incomplets et nous le serons probablement à jamais. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, nos ennemis sont toujours dehors. Les assassins de notre sœur sont toujours dehors !! Ne souhaites tu pas vivre un jour de plus pour les conduire toi même jusqu’aux portes de ton royaume ?! » interrogea-t-il Wolfgang toujours silencieux « Moi je le désire ! Et si pour cela je devais faire alliance avec mes pires ennemis, je le ferais plutôt deux fois qu’une et toi aussi Wolfgang, vous aussi !» lança t il en direction de Capheus, Michana et Asmaa « je sens la rage bouillir en vous, comme elle rugit en moi ; alors cessons de tortiller du cul comme des vierges effarouchées devant Priape »

Sun sourit discrètement. Son frère avait décidément le don de semer le trouble dans la bonne société.

Wolfgang sembla se détendre. 

\- « Je sais que vous ne m’aimez pas. Très franchement, on ne peut pas dire que je vous porte dans mon cœur non plus » répondit calmement Prométhée, « je n’aurai pas parier un copeck sur vos têtes non plus. Vous … » poursuivit-il avec dédain « Hommes-dieux aussi plein de dédain que ceux que vous combattez. » 

Yulian tiqua, Amarok lui posa la main sur la jambe  
« Je déteste la cosmogonie toute entière » reprit il après quelques secondes de silence « et chacune des cicatrices sur mon corps me garde bien d’oublier les mille souffrances que j’ai endurées dans les profondeurs de la Terre grâce à mon père. Je hais mes frères qui m’ont trahi et ont comploté pour que vous tentiez de me tuer. Mais, j’ai appris à aimer les Hommes. Ils sont bons avec moi. Ils ne méritent pas de souffrir de la vendetta que Jonas a lancée. Je ne laisserai pas les piliers de la création détruire les Hommes, et si cela nécessite que je m’allie avec vous, alors je le ferai ». 

\- « Pour t’allier avec nous encore faudrait il que tu nous sois utile » rétorqua Krysten du tac au tac  
\- « Comme si vous débordiez d’alliés » railla Prométhée « mais soit ! Petite fille. Je consens à montrer patte blanche. La raison pour laquelle votre sœur n’a pas été protégée par la combinaison – de forte bonne facture- que lui as fabriquée Héphaïstos, malgré le fait qu’elle ait été baignée dans le Styx vient du fait que le fleuve ne protège que le seigneur qu’elle sert. En d’autres termes, malgré vos ingénieux procédés, seul le blondinet là-bas est protégé. Lui, et cette étrange femme qui est allongée là haut. Pour une raison que j’ignore, son Eros résonne avec le mien, sans pour autant être semblable. Son Eros est différent du votre, il est différent du mien. Nous le ressentons tous, dieux et Titans, mais nous sommes incapables de fusionner avec ». 

Riley se laissa tomber sur une chaise. La situation devenait de plus en plus complexe. Kala était elle leur allié ? Ou était elle leur ennemie ? 

« … Quoiqu’elle soit » repris le Titan comme si il avait entendu les pensées de la déesse « Elle n’est en mesure de rentrer en résonnance qu’avec toi » continua-t-il en regardant Wolfgang « et la puissance que vous dégagez lorsque cela arrive est plus grande que celle des piliers. Une telle arme doit être utilisée à notre avantage parce que c’est notre seule chance de survivre, dieux, hommes et Titans ». 

Personne ne parla, chacun digérait l’information. 

\- « J’ignore comment ça fonctionne » répondit alors Wolfgang « et j’ignore même si elle acceptera de nous aider. Notre sœur, sa mère vient de mourir et … j’ai tué son petit ami » termina-t-il. 

Lito leva les yeux au ciel et expira.  
Yulian éclata de rire. 

\- « Force est de reconnaître que ça mettra de l’ambiance dans les prochaines réunions de famille. Will va adorer …» conclut Camille en se servant un verre de Chardonnay. 

Aminata déboula en trombe dans la pièce 

\- « Elle est réveillée » lâcha-t-elle paniquée. 

Wolfgang se raidit. 

L’heure de vérité avait sonné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Priape: Dieu qui se présente comme un petit homme, laid, difforme et d’une obscénité outrageante. Il est souvent représenté soulevant son tablier chargé de fruits des deux mains au dessus d’un sexe en érection de taille démesurée. Son nom a donné le priapisme.


	11. L'oubli sera notre destination (partie 2)

Kala promena ses longs doigts fins sur la surface lisse du meuble qui était adossé au mur du salon qui juxtaposait la chambre dans laquelle elle s’était réveillée. Elle titubait encore un peu, mais la coupe d’eau fraîche qu’elle venait de boire lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, en dépit de la brume qui emplissait maintenant son esprit. La lumière du soleil inondait la pièce en se déversant à travers les grandes baies vitrées qui donnait sur le luxurieux jardin en contre bas. La nature vibrait, et elle se sentait bien. 

Une jeune et belle femme à la peau sombre avait failli s’étrangler en la voyant debout au milieu de la pièce et elle avait dévalé le couloir, en traînant derrière elle un beau jeune brun qui portait des lunettes. Un jeune homme débraillé avait passé la tête dans la pièce et avait tenu des propos incohérents dans une langue qui lui était inconnue mais dont les sonorités lui étaient plaisantes avant de disparaître aussi vite.  
Elle devait être dans une maison de fous. 

La tristesse envahit de nouveau son corps, lorsque l’image de sa mère gisant sans vie sur le sol d’une clairière lui revint en mémoire. Sa mère était morte…

La porte du salon s’ouvrit doucement et un groupe de personne pénétra dans la pièce. Kala se retourna pour leur faire face. L’appréhension marquait leurs visages. Kala les observa quelques instants. Un loup blanc accompagnait une des jeunes femmes du groupe. Il s’assit à ses pieds quand elle s’arrêta et fixa Kala. 

Kala reporta son regard sur la femme. 

\- « Sun » fit elle avec soulagement. 

Le groupe resta muet, l’étonnement avait fait place à l’appréhension. 

\- « Tu la reconnais ? » l’interrogea Nomi incrédule  
\- « Oui » Répondit Kala « c’est ma tante Sun, et toi tu es Nomi, enfin Athéna »

Nomi était de plus en plus interdite. 

\- « Mais … comment ? » balbutia Riley  
\- « Lorsque Jonas vous a crée, il a fait en sorte qu’à votre mort chacun d’entre vous soit en capacité de transmettre son Eros protégeant ainsi la cosmogonie et les connaissances du dieu. Je suppose que c’est ce qui s’est passé ». intervint Prométhée  
\- « Comment le sais tu ? » demanda Michana  
\- « C’est ainsi qu’il vous chassait » répondit le Géant « il traquait la trace de l’Eros de Jonas ».

\- « Seigneur Vishnu » fit Kala en s’inclinant devant le géant  
\- « Le dieu créateur ? » fit Dionysos en levant le sourcil  
\- « Les Hommes me donnent de nombreux noms … » répondit tranquillement Prométhée

\- « Et euh …pour enfoiré il faut voir avec quelle peuplade ? » questionna Yulian acide avec un air faussement angélique. 

Le Titan le toisa mais ne lui répondit pas. 

\- « Tu nous reconnais … tous ?» demanda Nomi  
\- « … Oui … » Répondit Kala en désignant chacun des êtres divins ou humains présents dans la pièce et en nommant les dieux absents par leur nom Divin et par leur nom d’Homme. 

Son front se plissa

\- « Sauf lui … » termina Kala en pointant du doigt Wolfgang qui venait de s’appuyer au chambranle de la porte à l’entrée.

\- « De mieux en mieux ! » s’esclaffa Camille « Voilà qui devrait nous faciliter la tâche ».

Kala observa Wolfgang, étrange personnage blond dans ses habits noirs. Elle ressentait une fascinante attraction chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle. 

« Une attraction plus forte que la gravité » pensa Wolfgang.

Félix avala sa salive, il venait d’apercevoir la coupe vide de Wolfgang sur la table près du mur où il s’était appuyé. 

La coupe contenait de l’eau puisée au coeur de Léthé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vishnu: Dieu conservateur de l’univers en Inde. En tant que divinité suprême, il est souvent représenté avec une carnation bleue et a généralement quatre bras.


	12. L'oubli sera notre destination (partie 3)

Les discussions avaient été âpres sur le comportement à adopter face à l’amnésie de Kala. Prométhée, et étonnement Yulian étaient les portes paroles du groupe qui défendait l’idée qu’il fallait tout lui raconter pour pouvoir ensuite se consacrer à la compréhension du lien qui avait uni Kala et Wolfgang et en faire une arme pour détruire leurs ennemis.   
Riley et Capheus défendaient quant à eux l’idée que seule la construction d’une confiance saine et profonde pourrait actionner ce lien et qu’il fallait éviter de lui raconter les faits en totalité et dans l’immédiat si l’on voulait diminuer les risques qu’elle ne se retourne contre eux. 

\- « Qu’est ce que tu en penses Nomi ? » interrogea Will qui sentait poindre une migraine  
\- « Les deux raisonnements se tiennent. » Répondit simplement Athéna « Si les piliers de la création n’ont pas encore réagi, je doute fortement qu’ils soient restés à ne rien faire. Je mettrai ma main à couper qu’ils sont en train de faire avancer leurs pions. Nous ignorons le temps dont nous disposons. Mais si nous braquons Kala, nous risquons de perdre une alliée précieuse ».   
\- « Un membre de notre famille » corrigea Amarok « elle est notre nièce ».   
\- « En effet » répondit Will en soupirant et en se massant les tempes « … le choix est cornélien, et nous n’avons pas droit à l’erreur… »

Il leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Riley s’y perdant un instant

« Notre foyer est précieux. C’est tout ce qu’il nous reste et nous avons déjà perdu un membre de notre famille. Nous tairons ce secret, pour le bien de notre nièce. »

Riley sourit. 

\---------------------------------------

Wolfgang avait choisi de ne pas se rendre à la réunion. Il ne souhaitait pas participer à la discussion qui scellerait le sort de Kala. Il en avait déjà assez fait. De toute façon, il n’était pas très doué pour décider de comment telle ou telle personne devait vivre ; sa spécialité était plutôt de savoir comment elle mourrait. 

Ayant perdu depuis longtemps toute notion du temps, il était appuyé contre un arbre et observait sous le couvert de la frondaison, Kala, assise dans l’herbe, qui conversait avec le chat d’Aphrodite lascivement installé sur ses genoux.   
Les rayons du soleil faisaient miroiter les reflets ambrés de sa peau en la pailletant d’or, et ajoutait des nuances infinies à la couleur ses cheveux. Le parfum entêtant des iris qu’elle avait fait poussé tout autour d’elle emplissait l’atmosphère.   
Il expira lentement la bouffée de nicotine qu’il venait de tirer de sa cigarette. Une étrange lueur brillait dans son regard. 

\- « Tu comptes rester longtemps à m’observer dans la pénombre ? » le questionna-t-elle sans se retourner

Wolfgang sursauta. Habituellement, personne ne remarquait jamais sa présence. 

\- « Je ne l’ai pas remarqué » répondit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées « c’est plutôt comme si je te sentais, comme si j’étais une partie de toi et toi, une partie de moi ». 

Wolfgang s’avança lentement dans la lumière.  
Elle continua de lui parler sans esquisser de mouvement

\- « … C’est étrange qu’une alchimie aussi forte existe entre nous et que tu me restes totalement étranger. Tu sais j’arrive parfois à me connecter avec les autres. La connexion est brève mais nous y arrivons. Avec toi … c’est impossible. Par exemple, je pensais à toi là, mais mon esprit ne parvenait pas à te rejoindre, j’avais envie de te voir … ». 

\- « Et me voilà » lui offrit Wolfgang en réponse. 

 

\- « Oui … » souffla Kala avec un demi sourire. 

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et lui fit signe de s’asseoir en tapotant le sol à côté d’elle.   
Il s’exécuta. Il plissa les yeux lorsqu’il leva son visage vers le soleil pour en savourer la chaleur. 

\- « Etrange que les choses soient aussi calmes en pleine guerre » reprit-elle comme si elle lisait dans son esprit « je crois que c’est un des grands mystères de la vie, parvenir à l’équilibre des choses, même si cela passe souvent par un combat titanesque » 

Elle rit. 

Wolfgang tourna la tête pour la regarder. Son rire lui était mélodieux. Elle était si belle sous le soleil, irradiant de vie à ses côtés. Lui qui était froid, un assassin, un monstre … Il la contempla un instant. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder et il baissa les yeux. Son corps vibrait quand il était à ses côtés. 

\- « L’équilibre c’est la mort » choisit-il de répondre plutôt « tous les organismes vivants luttent sans cesse durant la vie pour éviter l’équilibre et son immobilité. Par exemple, si un homme ne parvient pas à maintenir sa température par grand froid et que l’équilibre s’installe entre l’extérieur de son corps et l’intérieur de son corps. Il y a de grandes chances qu’il se réveille au royaume des morts ». 

Kala sourit et pencha la tête. 

\- « C’est une façon de dires les choses. Pour toi, l’équilibre est la résultante de la répartition de charges identiques des deux côtés de la balance. Pour ma part, je vois l’équilibre comme le résultat du combat de deux forces opposées. C’est vrai qu’il existe un équilibre dans l’exemple que tu as cité puisqu’il fait aussi froid à l’extérieur qu’à l’intérieur de corps de cet homme. Mais il n’y a qu’une seule donnée en jeu : le froid. Dans ma vision, l’équilibre réside dans la bataille que mène chaque fibre de son corps pour produire la bonne dose de chaleur ; celle qui sera l’exact opposé du froid extérieur. Voilà pourquoi, je considère que la vie est équilibre ; je le fais parce qu’elle est homéostasie. Une lutte entre deux forces opposées. La danse éternelle de la vie et de la mort. ». 

La conception des choses que Kala lui exposait réveillait chez lui, le souvenir des longues discussions qu’il avait avec sa sœur Déméter. 

\- « La mort gagne quand même à la fin » fit Wolfgang avec un sourire triste.   
\- « Ou peut être la vie » lui retourna Kala « Peut être qu’en mourant, on ne fait que rejoindre un grand tout, et que l’on se fond dans le bouillon de la vie pour réapparaître ailleurs, plus loin, peut être sous une autre forme. En Inde, les fleurs de Lotus poussent sur nos morts, pour nous rappeler que la mort n’est que la face cachée de l’infini de la vie »

Wolfgang releva la tête, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kala aussi sombres que son royaume. Il laissa glisser son regard sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et son cœur manqua un battement. Plus ne lui était rien. Elle était son abyme, et il se consumait de s’y noyer. 

\- « Kala !! Wolfie !! je vous cherche depuis trois plombes» Cria Hébé qui arrivait en courant vers eux, brisant ainsi le moment.  
Elle s’arrêta devant eux et se pencha pour reprendre son souffle. 

\- « Il paraît que tu es fan des bollywoods Kala? » lui demanda t elle toujours à bout de souffle  
\- « C’est exact » lui répondit cette dernière avec un sourire  
\- « Ca te dirait qu’on aille s’en mater un ? Il paraît que « Kal Ho Naa Ho » est capable de faire pleurer les pierres » plaisanta-t-elle   
\- « Avec plaisir » lui répondit Kala en se relevant. 

Hébé fit un signe à Wolfgang, se retourna et commença à rebrousser chemin.   
Kala qui s’était relevée la suivit sur quelques pas, s’arrêta, puis tourna légèrement la tête en direction de Wolfgang. 

\- « Ca m’a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi » lui dit elle   
Wolfgang sourit  
\- « Moi aussi »   
\- « Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas me connecter avec toi » reprit elle d’une voix triste  
\- « Pourquoi faire ? » lui répondit il « Il semble que tu n’as qu’à désirer pour que j’apparaisse »

Kala sourit délicatement, puis tourna la tête, et repartit en direction d’Hébé, en sentant peser sur sa nuque le regard de Wolfgang. 

Dans les prunelles claires d’Hadès, dansait une flamme sombre. 

\- « Je crois que techniquement, ce à quoi tu penses s’appelle de l’inceste » fit une voix derrière lui. 

Wolfgang ferma les yeux mais ne se retourna pas. 

Lito passa devant lui en mordant à pleine dent dans l’épi de maïs luisant de beurre qu’il tenait à la main ; l’autre conservant par devers lui un pot encore plein d’épis. Il était habillé d’un simple T-shirt qui moulait son torse, d’un caleçon, d’une tong et d’une chaussette. 

Le « fléau de la passion » comme il se plaisait à se surnommer lui-même venait de débarquer dans les pensées de Wolfgang.

Il expira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kal Ho Naa Ho : Bollywood aussi connu sous le nom de « New York Massala », sorti en 2003 en Inde.


	13. L'amour comme l'art doit toujours être libre (partie 1)

\- « Devant tant de pertinence, je ne peux que m’incliner face au fait que notre mère ait fait de toi le dieu de la communication » répondit un Wolfgang qui se voulait caustique  
\- « Moui je sais ! » lui répondit Lito pas du tout concerné par l’ironie de son frère « Je trouve que mettre les bons mots aux bons endroits est un travail digne du dieu que je suis, surtout avec un frère comme toi » continua-t-il pendant qu’il le contournait pour venir se poster devant lui. 

Wolfgang évita son regard, sentant poindre dans les recoins de son esprit la prochaine remarque de Lito 

\- « Mon frère est amoureux !! je n’allais quand même pas laisser passer ça !! Ca se fête merde quoi ! »   
Il fit mine de se jeter sur Wolfgang lorsque celui ci l’arrêta d’un doigt en plein élan. 

\- « Se fête ?! Lito ! Ce sont mes pensées ! Les miennes ! A moi ! C’est déjà assez difficile de trouver un peu d’intimité dans notre connexion pour que tu en fasses les choux-gras. Alors je veux bien qu’on fasse la fête mais silencieusement et à deux. »

\- « Ca va être compliqué … » fit une Krysten entièrement nue, en plongeant la main dans le pot que Lito serrait contre lui comme un doudou pour attraper un épi de maïs. 

Wolfgang leva les yeux au ciel de désespoir. 

\- « C’est pas moi qui l’ai appelé » s’écria Lito en signe d’apaisement pour Wolfgang avant de poursuivre à l’attention de sa sœur « Et d’ailleurs tu pourrais au moins faire l’effort de te vêtir quand tu rends visite à tes frères. C’est dingue ça ! »  
\- « Dans mon cas » répondit Krysten à l’attention de Wolfgang « il n’avait aucun besoin de m’appeler. Au moment où tu as posé tes yeux sur ses lèvres … hummmm … Mon Eros a vibré si fort que j’en ai brûlé tous mes vêtements. J’ai beau être Aphrodite et avoir goûté à toutes les formes de l’amour, celui qui te consume est … » elle ne termina pas sa phrase

Wolfgang referma les yeux, l’embarras et le désespoir commençaient à le submerger

\- « … Ceci dit, je serai discrète » dit elle plutôt « enfin je vais essayer … mais à mon avis, ton plus gros problème est notre cher Hermès. »  
\- « C’est faux ! » rétorqua Lito  
\- « Arrête !! tu essaies de noyer le poisson avec moi pour éviter qu’il ne voie ça » arguât elle en lui tirant la langue avant de tourner la tête. « Peut être que Wolfie va t’arracher ta langue » 

Leur connexion les projeta tous dans le salon où Lito avait convoqué une tea-party pour discuter du « cas de Kalagang » comme il les avait baptisé. 

Aminata, Dani et Félix étaient assis en tailleur sur le sofa et commentaient à grands cris l’occasion que Wolfgang avait laissé filer d’embrasser Kala avant qu’Hébé ne vienne ruiner le moment.   
Hernando assis un peu plus loin, sirotait tranquillement une tasse de café en écoutant ses comparses babiller. 

Quand le groupe aperçut Wolfgang, ils s’immobilisèrent la mine déconfite, et bredouillèrent des bribes incohérentes à propos d’une conversation qu’ils essayaient de monter de toute pièce. 

Wolfgang souffla. 

\- « Combien encore ? » demanda-t-il simplement à Lito en se passant la main dans les cheveux  
\- « Très peu de personnes en fait … » commença ce dernier.

\- « Tu ferais mieux de demander qui l’ignore encore. Parmi nous, rassure toi, personne! » répondit Dionysos dans sa tête « En tout cas félicitations ! Un drame shakespearien comme je les aime ! Mon aïeul le marquis de Sade s’en retournerait dans sa tombe si il le pouvait. Elle est d’une splendeur à couper le souffle. J’ai proposé d’organiser une fête pour célébrer les choses mais on m’a envoyé bouler … »   
\- « Pas tout le monde ! » intervint Yulian « moi j’étais plus que partant. Tes bacchanales sont mémorables. Le vin donnerait un sacré coup de main à notre cher frère Mr Wolfgang-je-ne-cherche-pas-de-relation-Bogdanov, et puis une vraie bouffée d’air frais, compte tenu de la merde dans laquelle nous nageons, serait plus que bienvenue! »

\- « Hum … pas faux » ! répondit Capheus, qui venait d’apparaître, en piquant un épi de maïs dans le pot que Lito couvait toujours amoureusement « mais avant, comme dans toutes les histoires d’amour, il doit séduire la jeune femme, et lui confesser ses sentiments » 

 

\- « Ohhhh mon dieeuuuuu !!! » s’écria Lito en refilant le pot d’épis de maïs à Capheus qui le rattrapa de justesse « je vois tout à fait la scène et j’entends la musique d’ici !!!!» poursuivit-il au comble de l’excitation. 

Wolfgang s’enfonça davantage dans le fauteuil où il était apparut, laissa tomber son front entre les mains, et expira tout l’air de ses poumons. Il avait envie de pleurer de désespoir. 

En matière de discrétion, Lito était une plaie. 

\- « Si le destin a frappé de son sceau cette histoire, je crois… » les interrompit Hernando en déposant sereinement sa tasse « que c’est à eux d’en dessiner les contours et d’en écrire les pages. Après tout, il n’y a pas de scénario pré-écrit pour une histoire d’amour. Il n’y en a jamais eu et il n’y en aura jamais. Pour une raison toute simple. C’est que tout comme l’art l’amour doit rester libre … ».


	14. L'amour comme l'art doit toujours être libre (partie 2)

Notre liberté est aussi grande que nous le permet la corde qui nous tient le pied » dit simplement Will. 

Wolfgang releva doucement la tête. Il venait d’apparaître par le jeu des connexions dans une pièce où étaient attablés Will, Nomi et Riley. Les lumières étaient tamisées et l’ambiance infiniment plus sereine que l’atmosphère survoltée qu’il venait de quitter. 

\- « Je conçois la force de tes sentiments » avança à son tour Nomi « car je vibre aussi de sa force. Mais la raison doit l’emporter pour l’instant ».   
\- « L’instant » répondit Wolfgang avec un rire amer « tu crois que je l’ignore ? La mort est mon domaine Nomi, et chez moi, l’instant est éternité. D’instant en instant, je vieillis, d’instant en instant je me donne des raisons de plus de douter, de refuser. Mais vois-tu, malgré tous ces instants qui se suivent, je demeure, tout comme mon désir … irrésolu. » termina t il la voix éteinte.   
\- « Cela reste des désirs d’Enfant, Wolfie, et nous ne sommes plus des enfants » lui répondit Will  
\- « Pourtant » intervint Riley qui était restée jusqu’alors silencieuse « bien des désirs d’enfants hantent les accomplissements des adultes. »  
\- « Il est vrai » concéda Nomi « mais ils n’y vivent que comme les fantômes de nos souvenirs. »

«Notre nature divine, ne nous a pas coupé de nos sentiments. » reprit-t-elle cette fois à l’attention de Wolfgang « Bien au contraire, notre Eros l’a exacerbé. Mais tous les sentis mentent Wolfgang. Je ne te demanderai pas de renoncer à ces émotions que te dicte ton cœur mon frère, car si je n’ai connu dans mes chairs tes souffrances, mon âme s’est abreuvée de son amertume. Tu aimes Kala. C’est indéniable. Et tu mérites d’être aimé en retour, mais … » elle s’arrêta quelques instant pour chercher ses mots « Ce que j’essaie de te dire … »   
\- « … C’est que l’amour que nous ressentons est transcendé par ce que nous sommes. Nous sommes une famille. Elle est ta nièce, une autre partie de nous, de toi… » Poursuivie Riley.  
\- « Alors, je t’en prie, mon frère, retiens nous de tomber dans les tourments de nos parents. » termina Will. 

Wolfgang baissa la tête, ferma les yeux, et rompit la connexion.


	15. L'amour comme l'art doit toujours être libre (partie 3)

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il était de retour dans son royaume. L’obscurité et le froid qui l’enveloppèrent ne lui procurèrent plus le plaisir qu’il en retirait jusqu’alors. Il balaya l’espace du regard. L’oubli devait être sa route, le destin en avait décidé ainsi. 

Il sortit une cigarette et l’alluma, puis il se dirigea vers le Styx.

Il retrouva Sun assise sur le bord des rives d’Achéron. Sa main flottait paresseusement au dessus de la surface du fleuve et elle contemplait d’un air absent l’eau qui s’écoulait sous ses longs doigts fins. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage. 

\- « Toi aussi tu es venue me raisonner ? » demanda-t-il d’un air las  
\- « J’ignorais que tu en avais besoin » lui répondit simplement la jeune femme sans le regarder  
\- « Les autres semblent penser le contraire » répondit-il   
\- « Et toi ? » le questionna-t-elle simplement 

Personne ne lui avait posé cette simple question depuis que Lito avait éventé ses sentiments pour Kala. Une partie de ses frères souhaitait simplement qu’il la regarde comme sa nièce, et l’autre s’enflammait de ses tourments.   
Wolfgang détourna son regard quelques instants, souffla la fumée de sa cigarette par ses narines et regarda de nouveau sa sœur. 

\- « Je ne sais pas » répondit-il simplement  
\- « Cette décision t’appartient pourtant » murmura Sun  
\- « Tu crois ? » lui répondit il « Artémis, la mort est mon royaume ; l’ombre ; le silence ; la solitude sont mes attributs. Ce que je suis»  
\- « Vraiment ? » le coupa t elle « tu crois donc que tes décisions dépendent de ton royaume. Tu crois que tu es ton royaume et qu’il est à ton image ? »  
\- « Notre royaume est une extension de nous même …» commença-t-il décontenancé   
\- « Et donc, ses qualités dirigent nos décisions ? » l’interrompit sa sœur. 

La déesse lunaire releva la tête fixant sur lui des yeux débordant de rébellion. 

Lorsque la colère sur son visage s’estompa, son regard se voila.  
« Peut être mon frère … » lui dit-elle enfin d’une voix plus faible quand elle recommença à parler « peut être est ce notre royaume qui nous fait ; peut être est ce toutes ces décisions que nous avons prises et qui ornent ses murs qui nous font … mais peut être aussi que c’est nous qui modelons notre royaume à notre image. Qui peut dire si la route sur laquelle nous marchons a été écrite, ou si c’est nous qui l’écrivons à chacun de nos pas ? ». 

Elle lui sourit tristement, et reprit sa contemplation du fleuve.

Wolfgang jeta la cigarette qu’il tenait à la main, expira la dernière bouffée de ses poumons et vint s’asseoir près de sa sœur. 

\- « Je t’ai souvent croisée près d’Achéron… Pourquoi ?» lui demanda-t-il simplement   
\- « Les endroits où l’on peut réfléchir sont rares » Répondit elle   
\- « Ceux où l’on trouvent le réconfort aussi », lui dit-Wolfgang en plongeant son regard dans les eaux sombres du fleuve.

Sun essuya la larme qui commençait à courir le long de sa joue d’un geste rapide, et se releva prestement. 

\- « Je crois que je devrais y aller » avança-t-elle.   
\- « Attends » lui demanda Wolfgang toujours assis

Il dirigea sa main, la paume vers le haut, au dessus du fleuve et attendit. 

\- « Alors c’est donc ça » murmura-t-il doucement « Tu sais que je ne peux te rendre la partie de son âme qui réside ici, elle est mienne désormais »

Sun avala difficilement sa salive et détourna le regard

« Mais … » poursuivit Hadès, tandis qu’une nymphe faite entièrement d’eau immergea du fleuve pour poser dans le creux de sa main un pendentif en forme de goutte d’eau d’un bleu irisé avant de disparaître « Je peux t’offrir son souvenir »

Il se releva et lui présenta la main où se tenait le pendentif, Sun leva les yeux vers son frère, hésitante. 

\- « Parfois, on ne peut tout simplement pas oublier » lui murmura-t-il 

Elle contempla un instant l’objet aux reflets irisés

\- « Et comme pour tout le reste, on en paie le prix » lui répondit elle en posant les doigts sur l’objet. 

Elle le saisit délicatement et s’en alla.   
Une larme coulait sur sa joue. 

\---------------------------------------

Au loin, un loup poussa un cri plaintif.


	16. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore (partie 1)

« Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore » dit le dicton. Comme il était vrai dans son cas. Wolfgang avait résolument cherché à éviter Kala, se focalisant avec ses frères sur la chasse aux Titans. 

Il s’était épuisé dans la recherche des moyens pour lutter contre les piliers de la création qui ne nécessitaient pas de connexion avec Kala. Mais, parfois dans l’espace même qui subsistait entre deux tentatives de raisonnement, elle apparaissait devant lui ou lui près d’elle. Ils discutaient tranquillement, Wolfgang souriait et le manque qu’il avait d’elle croissait. C’était une lutte incessante ; « un combat perdu d’avance » lui disaient Félix et Lito. Mais il s’y accrochait quand même, pour le bien de tous, pour celui de Kala et peut être même pour le sien. 

Lorsqu’il finit par comprendre et accepter qu’il ne pourrait la fuir, il développa une autre stratégie, à moins que ce ne soit l’autre stratégie qui s’empara de lui… 

Toutes les nuits, qu’il soit assoupi ou éveillé, il se matérialisait dans la chambre de Kala.  
Il restait debout immobile dans la pénombre puis, il se dirigeait vers le lit où elle reposait.  
Toutes les nuits, il la contemplait, immobile et endormie, baignée par les rayons de lune. Il caressait ses cheveux étalés sur les coussins comme un halo sombre autour de son visage, et effleurait sa peau de ses doigts.  
Chaque nuit, la brûlure de ce contact marquait son âme au fer rouge, et pourtant il savait que la nuit d’après il serait là, refaisant le même geste, ressentant la même douleur. 

« Kala … »  
Il murmura son prénom en savourant la façon dont son nom courait sur sa langue. 

« Comme si j’étais une partie de toi et toi, une partie de moi » lui avait elle dit 

« Une partie de moi que je ne pourrai avoir … » se sermonnait-il alors.

Et chaque nuit, il laissait auprès d’elle une fleur d’iris bleu comme les eaux de son royaume, bleu comme ses yeux, bleu comme l’écharpe qu’il avait conservée du soir de leur première rencontre.  
Puis, après l’avoir contemplée une dernière fois, il disparaissait, en laissant flotter le souvenir d’un baiser volé sur ses lèvres ; emportant avec lui l’odeur des iris. 

Il était Hadès, il était la mort, inflexible et toute puissante mais cette faiblesse, cette torture… cette soif le consumait.  
Lui, l’assassin, l’immortel mourait de ne recevoir de la femme qui le possédait un simple regard, un simple baiser.

\---------------------------------------

Tous les matins, quand elle ouvrait les yeux, elle restait allongée, immobile sous les rayons du soleil, effleurant de ses doigts ses lèvres qui conservaient le fantôme du souvenir de son baiser. La brûlure de ce contact embrasait son âme qui se languissait de son absence. Elle était incomplète sans lui.  
Elle se relevait déterminée à passer quelques heures, quelques minutes, le temps pour son cœur de battre, sans penser à lui, sans le désirer de chaque fibre de son être, et la fleur d’iris venait lui rappeler la vanité de sa lutte. 

Chaque jour, elle la saisissait, et à l’instant même où ses doigts entrait en contact avec ses pétales, l’iris se désagrégeait et mourrait entre ses doigts comme le souvenir d’une promesse impossible à tenir.  
Chaque jour, Sun s’asseyait près d’elle, son loup sur ses talons, silencieuse, et elle lui tenait la main pour ne pas qu’elle s’effondre. 

Elle poursuivait sa journée, riant et discutant, combattant auprès de ses frères, mais ses pensées ne cherchaient que lui.  
Chaque jour, il apparaissait devant elle ou elle près de lui, ils discutaient tranquillement et riaient, mais le manque qu’elle avait de lui grandissait toujours. 

Elle était Kala, elle était la vie, mouvante et toute puissante mais cette faiblesse, cette torture… cette soif la consumait.  
Elle, la source de vie, l’immortelle mourait de ne recevoir de l’homme qui la possédait un simple regard, un simple baiser.


	17. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore (partie 2)

Les fronts quant à eux semblaient se multiplier à l’infini et les dieux ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.   
Hestia, Apollon, Héra, et Prométhée luttaient sans cesse aux côtés des Lares compitales et familiares pour protéger les humains des attaques des Hommes-Titans.   
Aphrodite, Héphaïstos, Perséphone et Athéna rivalisaient d’ingéniosité pour soigner les blessés.  
Les autres : Zeus, Arès, Hermès, Dionysos, Poséidon, Artémis et Hadès luttaient nuit et jour contre les descendants d’Ouranos qui déferlaient sur toute la Terre semant partout le chaos et la désolation. L’espoir d’une victoire s’amenuisait de jour en jour et, lorsque le loup de Sun fut blessé, il faiblit un peu plus. 

\---------------------------------------  
La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Kala entrebâilla la porte d’une main hésitante. Sun était assise au chevet de son loup. Le couple baignait dans la lumière argentée de la lune à son dernier quartier. 

\- « Tu peux t’approcher. » lui fit Sun doucement sans se retourner.   
Kala pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.   
Elle s’approcha doucement du lit où l’animal reposait. Sa respiration semblait laborieuse. Elle posa sa main sur son poil et sursauta. 

\- « Il est brûlant » constata-t-elle   
\- « Je sais » répondit simplement Artémis. 

Kala tourna la tête pour regarder la déesse lunaire. Sa peau était encore plus pâle que d’habitude et le contraste avec ses cheveux de jais était fascinant. Sa main était délicatement posée sur les pattes de son animal. 

\- « Je ne sais pas quoi dire … » commença Kala en posant la main sur l’épaule de Sun lorsqu’elle se figea et la retira prestement « mais tu es brûlante toi aussi ! » s’exclama-t-elle.   
\- « En effet » répondit Sun sans quitter son loup du regard.   
\- « Comment … » commença à interroger Kala lorsqu’elle s’interrompit « Vous êtes connectés ! … Je le sens maintenant… »

Sun ne répondit pas. 

Kala s’assit à ses côtés et observa le loup grâce à son Eros.   
\- « Je perçois un écho de Jonas dans son âme » s’étonna-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête « C’est n’est pas un loup !! » s’écria-t-elle en regardant Sun.

Cette dernière resta muette, et se contenta d’attraper et de serrer de sa main libre, le pendentif en forme de goutte d’eau que Wolfgang lui avait offert et qui désormais ornait son cou délicat. 

\- « Mon dieu ! » fit Kala les larmes aux yeux « Tant d’amour … tellement de souffrance …» un sanglot lui échappa « comment peux tu continuer à vivre ? »  
\- « L’espoir … » murmura Sun avec un sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres « celui qui, comme les iris bleus que mon frère dépose chaque nuit à tes côtés, ne s’épanouit que sous la pluie … »

« … Sous la pluie ou dans le sang ».

Elle releva la tête, fixa le vide un instant, et son regard se fit lointain. 

\---------------------------------------

Submergés par la douleur et la rage de leur sœur, l’angoisse et le désespoir des dieux s’étaient combinés en un sentiment qui les avait conduit aux portes de la folie. 

La volonté de Zeus n’était plus qu’une soif intangible à laquelle s’étaient mêlés le goût du sang d’Arès et l’immensité de Poséidon ; la frénésie de Dionysos avait épousé la célérité d’Hermès et se confondait avec le désir de mort d’Hadès.   
Cette nuit, la mort était leur. Apollon dessinait les contours de l’œuvre d’art que la précision d’Héphaïstos modelait sous l’œil aiguisé d’Athéna. 

Pas un seul de leurs ennemis ne verrait l’aurore car cette nuit, la mort était la raison de vivre des dieux ; le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines exalté par la passion d’Aphrodite.

Ils évoluaient entre apesanteur et fulgurance. Apparaissant tantôt dans la lumière du clair de lune et tantôt dans l’obscurité annihilante de la mort. 

Cette nuit, leur vengeance n’aurait aucune limite. Ils tueraient. Ils verseraient des torrents de sang, se saouleraient de l’agonie et des râles de leurs gibiers. 

Cette nuit, la terreur et l’horreur seraient leur hymne car la vengeance de leur sœur était la leur.

Lito dégaina lentement les tantos qu’Héphaïstos avaient crées pour lui et qu’il portait accrochés à son dos au niveau de sa ceinture, et les fit tournoyer autour de ses poignets avec souplesse et laissa retomber ses bras, positionnant les lames vers l’arrière. Il releva lentement la tête, puis l’inclina sur le côté révélant la folie de son regard sombre. Lentement, il se mit à courir vers ses ennemis. Le filet de sang qui coulait de sa tempe suinta jusqu’à la commissure de ses lèvres, et Camille se passa la langue au coin des siennes pour en savourer la tiédeur. Un sourire s’y dessina tandis qu’il jouissait du plaisir qu’éprouvait Wolfgang alors qu’il plantait son katana dans les entrailles d’un Homme-Titan. Will tourna la tête dans un rictus démoniaque lorsqu’il sentit, à travers sa connexion avec Wolfgang, son poignet faire tourner la lame dans le corps d’un être dont la vie ne lui appartenait déjà plus, et lorsqu’il arracha sa propre lame du corps d’une autre de leur proie et que le sang gicla sur la joue de Capheus, son rire se répercuta dans la gorge d’Apollon. Poséidon, bascula sa tête en arrière pour jouir de la fulgurance avec laquelle Hermès tranchait les gorges de leurs gibiers, et son râle guttural franchit les lèvres d’Yulian qui se délectait de sentir les entrailles de son ennemi fumer à ses pieds. 

Cette nuit les dieux étaient un et ils dansaient, sous le clair de lune, au banquet de la mort.  
Le voile de la jeunesse éternelle les nimbait, et Hébé les dotait des milles et un visage de la mort, tandis qu’Hestia attisait les flammes de leur rage.

Les déesses étaient les Walkyries de ce festin. Leur haine avait déjà désigné les âmes qu’elles emporteraient avec elles. Et les hurlements terrifiants qu’elles poussaient à travers les gorges de leurs frères dévoraient l’essence de leurs adversaires leur interdisant à jamais le repos éternel. 

Cette nuit, le temps était Eros, et Eros était haine.

\---------------------------------------

Lorsqu’ils s’immobilisèrent enfin, pas une âme ne vivait. 

Le soril de Wolfgang se posa sur le sol absorbant les dernières gouttes de vie qu’elle avait moissonnées ; Lito immobile, enserra sa tête dans ses mains en tenant toujours fermement ses tantos ; Will fit quelques pas en titubant, et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa tempe de la paume de la main ; Yulian s’accroupit et se retint de s’effondrer en s’accrochant à son sabre ; Camille bascula la tête en arrière et expira les mains en appui sur son fleuret ; Capheus tourna la tête et se délecta du sang qui restait sur ses lèvres tandis que Ariimoana regardait le corps de leur dernière victime percuté le sol. 

Le sang ruisselait sur leurs corps. 

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, hagards et repus.

\---------------------------------------

Toujours installée au chevet de son loup, Sun pencha la tête, et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux de jais derrière ses oreilles.   
Elle cligna des yeux et un rictus se dessina au coin de ses lèvres devenues écarlates.

Dans son regard dansait une flamme. 

Ils étaient ivres de sa folie et le sang qui avait giclé sur le corps de ses frères coulait dans sa gorge. 

\---------------------------------------

Sun écrasait le mégot de cigarette qu’elle venait de fumer lorsqu’elle entendit Prométhée approcher.   
Le géant s’appuya contre le mur derrière elle, et contempla un instant la silhouette de la jeune femme.   
Sun ne se retourna pas. 

\- « Ainsi donc c’était toi »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas

\- « Depuis la nuit des temps, il n’y a eu qu’un seul autre massacre de cette ampleur parmi les nôtres. Ce jour fut marqué d’une pierre noire, pour nous, tant pas le nombre de morts que par la cicatrice que tu as laissée sur le visage de notre père. Cette bataille annonçait la fin d’une époque, celle où nous nous pensions invincibles. » il ricana, et se tut un instant s’abandonnant aux souvenirs, puis il repris « Des histoires ont circulé tu sais, la terreur sur le visage des morts a même laissé penser que Méduse était à l’origine de cette ignominie. Et puis … des bruits ont commencé à se répandre parmi les Hommes surtout parmi les Ojibwas dont il était originaire. Vous êtes devenus légende là bas. »

Sun baissa la tête. 

« J’ignore son nom, mais je sais que pour eux il est Tooth : l’esprit du loup qui les guide, et toi Nanabush, fils du vent d’ouest et d’une mortelle ; Un demi dieu » Il sourit « au moins ils ne sont pas trompés sur ton ascendance divine. J’ai longtemps cherché le dieu-humain qui avait réussi un tel tour de force et était tombé amoureux d’un simple mortel. En vain … et pour cause, je cherchais un homme. »  
\- « Et pourquoi donc ? » lui demanda Sun  
\- « Le grand Manitou dont parlent les Ojibwas c’est Ouranos n’est ce pas ? » devant le silence de Sun, le géant poursuivit ses déductions « Et celui qui l’a ramené à la vie c’est Jonas. Malheureusement, il n’a pu rattraper qu’une partie de son âme au moment où elle quittait son corps pour le royaume des Ombres, n’est ce pas ? »  
\- « Un mirage … » murmura Sun 

Le géant éclata de rire. 

\- « Vraiment ? Tu crois qu’à tes côtés demeure une illusion ? Allons guerrière, pourquoi crois tu que les loups hurlent à la lune ? L’homme qu’il était, la partie qui t’aimait est demeurée à tes côtés et tu n’as rien vu toutes ces années. » 

Sun serra la rambarde jusqu’à faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

Prométhée s’approcha d’elle d’un pas posé, s’appuya sur la rambarde et contempla les jardins quelques instants. Lorsqu’il reprit la parole, sa voix était voilée par l’émotion. 

« J’ai cherché ce dieu car son histoire m’a touché au plus profond de mon âme. Il ne pouvait pas aimé un humain avec autant de force et être aussi mauvais que le prétendaient les miens. Je voulais lui faire don de quelque chose … »

Sun tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle leva les yeux à la rencontre des siens

« Il existe un moyen de lui rendre son apparence » lui confia-t-il avec un sourire « la partie qui réside chez ton frère n’est que la partie liée à son peuple, mais il ne me semble pas si attaché à ce passé puisqu’il a choisi de rester à tes côtés depuis des siècles. »

Sun le contempla interdite. 

\- « Il n’y a qu’un souci » continua-t-il « c’est que ce moyen est caché chez Cronos et…»   
\- « J’irai » le coupa Sun avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase « j’irai tuer Cronos moi même si il le fallait »  
\- « Je n’en doute pas une seconde » ironisa Prométhée « mais mes chances de parvenir jusqu’à l’objet sont infiniment plus grandes que les tiennes. Je m’étais fait la promesse de vous faire ce cadeau, l’heure est venue. Quoiqu’il m’en coûte je vous le ramènerai ». conclut-il   
\- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Artémis   
\- « Parce que … » il s’arrêta quelques secondes et se retourna pour contempler les jardins « … j’ai compris que l’amour ne souffre aucune limite ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lares: Dieux protecteurs des lieux habités. Ils sont généralement placés aux carrefours et dans les enclos privés.
> 
> Dans la mythologie des Ojibwas (Amérindiens), ce sont les loups qui ont appris à chasser à Nanabush, fils du Vent d’ouest et d’une mortelle. Il apprit leurs méthodes, mais aussi le tabou interdisant de tuer inutilement le gibier. Comme Nanabush était incapable de suivre la meute qui poursuivait un caribou, il fut laissé avec Tooth, le petit-fils de la louve qui menait la meute. Elle leur dit d’aller chasser l’élan dans la vallée mais de ne prendre que la viande qu’ils pourraient manger. Grisés par la chasse, ils oublièrent la mise en garde de la louve. Pour les punir, Manitou, le Grand Esprit, se lança à leur poursuite. Tooth, le jeune loup impétueux, fut pris et tué, mais Nanabush vola la peau de Tooth aux esprits. Comme il était lui-même un demi-dieu, il ramena le loup à la vie. Tooth avait parcouru les chemins de la mort et il en instruisit Nanabush afin qu’il transmette ce savoir à son peuple. Lorsque Tooth lui eut décrit les traîtres chemins du paradis, Nanabush le renvoya au pays des morts où, depuis, il guide les âmes qui entreprennent le voyage vers un monde meilleur.


	18. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore (partie 3)

Lorsque Will pénétra dans la pièce, Riley posa sur lui de grands yeux tristes et se leva.   
Arrimoana évita le regard de Krysten et s’éloigna pour s’appuyer contre un pilier ; Camille baissa la tête, soupira et s’assit sous un saule pleureur. Refusant de croiser le regard d’Asmaa qui pleurait doucement, il se releva et fit quelques pas de plus. Wolfgang s’immobilisa au milieu de la grande salle de son palais, encore vêtu de sa combinaison noire, il observa le sang goutter de ses mains et couler le long de son katana. Il laissa traîner son regard au hasard autour de lui, et Capheus ferma les yeux un instant. Une larme roula sur la joue de Michana et Sun essuya sa joue. 

Tellement d’amertume dans leur bouche …

Sun ferma de nouveau les yeux ; lorsqu’elle les rouvrit Wolfgang vit Kala qui glissait telle une ombre, pieds nus, parmi les arbres du jardin au clair de lune.   
Les rayons de lune paraient sa longue nuisette de reflets nacrés. Elle était si belle, si solitaire, errant entre les arbres, enveloppée dans leur linceul de solitude et de doutes.   
Elle baissa la tête et ses boucles soyeuses ondulèrent dans la brise de cette nuit sans étoiles.

… Kala … 

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et son regard accrocha le sien. Il ne chercha pas à la fuir et resta immobile dans la pénombre la contemplant. 

Le sentiment de vide qu’il ressentait trouva un écho dans la poitrine de Lito qui se blottit dans les bras d’Hernando, Dani vient l’entourer de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front. Wolfgang n’en ressenti aucun réconfort.   
Amarok se laissa glisser sur le sol, et Nomi enserra ses genoux de ses bras. Aminata lui posa une main réconfortante sur le bras, et Yulian la repoussa en baissant la tête. Leur douleur se répercutait dans la poitrine de Wolfgang mais il demeura là ; suspendu dans l’infini du regard d’une femme qui lui était interdite. 

Il releva doucement la tête 

Kala fit quelques pas vers lui 

\- « Kala …»   
Son prénom franchit la barrière de ses lèvres dans un souffle

Les dieux respirèrent ensemble.

« … Il n’y rien pour toi ici … Seulement la mort ». 

Une larme traça son chemin sur la joue de Kala.

Avançant vers lui, elle le rejoignit dans la pénombre et leva la main vers son visage ; Will ferma les yeux lorsque les doigts de Riley se posèrent sur sa joue et Camille se laissa aller contre la main d’Asmaa. 

« L’espoir y réside encore» lui murmura-t-elle

Sun tourna la tête. 

\- « Je n’en vois aucun » répondit-il doucement « je me suis déjà perdu là auparavant, je connais cette blessure, cette souffrance …»

Yulian eut un sourire triste

\- « Alors, si tu ne peux croire en toi, crois en moi, crois en nous …» poursuivit doucement Kala

Wolfgang plongea son regard azur dans les yeux sombres de Kala, et Aminata posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Nomi, Camille essuya doucement la larme qui roulait sur la joue d’Asmaa et Wolfgang serra les dents …

Kala s’approcha ; Capheus s’immobilisa et regarda sa sœur lovée contre son loup…   
Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et Wolfgang se laissa aspirer par la profondeur de son regard. Dans ses yeux, miroitaient la fragilité de l’enfant qu’il était jadis et le désespoir de l’homme qu’il était aujourd’hui. Elle le fixa un instant et posa ses lèvres au coin des siennes. 

Le temps ralentit sa course. 

Krysten enveloppa Arrimoana de ses bras et une douce chaleur embrasa le corps des dieux. 

Ils fermèrent les yeux et Wolfgang goutta la quiétude qui submergeait son âme tandis qu’elle se désaltérait de ce baiser comme une terre desséchée s’abreuve des premières gouttes d’une pluie de mousson. 

\- « Aide moi… » laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle tandis que sa voix vibrait dans la gorge de Will

Riley sourit …

« Guide moi … j’ai besoin de toi … réchauffe moi … je ne sais plus respirer » la supplia-t-il en baissant la tête. 

Kala lui baissa le menton jusqu’à ce que son regard croise le sien 

« Je ne te lâcherai pas, jamais tu ne t’effondreras tant qu’un souffle de vie m’animera. Jamais tu ne te perdras, ou ne sera effrayé. Je respire pour nous »

Il continua de la fixer sans un mot, serrant toujours son katana dans sa main poisseuse.   
Kala porta la main vers son arme

\- « Non… » lui murmura-t-il   
\- « Elle ne saurait nous détruire…» le rassura-t-elle tandis que sa main remontait le long de la lame jusqu’au manche. 

Un frémissement parcourut les dieux …

Les yeux plongés dans les siens, elle lui ôta doucement l’arme des mains et elle tomba sur le sol alors que Capheus s’allongeait près de Sun …

Avec une infinie douceur, Kala ouvrit le haut de la combinaison de Wolfgang, révélant sa peau d’albâtre au clair de lune.   
Le souffle de Sun se mêla à celui de Wolfgang lorsque son haut toucha le sol et que la couverture qu’étendit Capheus au dessus d’eux tomba sur sa peau.   
Kala posa sa main sur le cœur de Wolfgang, y laissant une empreinte de sang et Camille sursauta. 

Sa peau le brûlait … 

Sur la poitrine glacée de Wolfgang l’esquisse d’une branche de lierre se dessina sous les doigts de Kala. La vie s’enracina dans son cœur et il l’accepta de toute son âme. 

Il frissonna. 

« Je vis en toi » lui murmura-t-elle 

Une flamme irradiait dans les prunelles de Lito et de Nomi, et les dieux prirent ensemble une inspiration. 

La main de Wolfgang remonta le long de la joue de Kala, effleurant sa peau de ses doigts, et y laissa une fine trace de sang. Il pencha doucement la tête, leur regard toujours accroché. Il la respira.

Lentement, sa main poursuivit sa route vers sa nuque, et elle ferma les yeux lorsqu’il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes l’entraînant dans le tourbillon de ses émotions. 

Passion, rage, douleurs, larmes se déversèrent de sa bouche et Kala les bu toutes. 

Asmaa avala sa salive 

Lorsque Wolfgang rouvrit les yeux, ils les avaient transportés dans son antre, reflet de son âme torturé.   
Kala frissonna et Sun serra plus fort son loup contre elle. 

Wolfgang expira lentement. 

\- « Je meurs de toi » lui dit il d’une voix éraillée où se mêlait celle de Lito  
\- « Alors … vis … vis avec moi » lui répondit-elle 

Camille sourit à Asmaa. 

Wolfgang effleura les épaules de Kala en penchant lentement la tête sur le côté et il contempla le mouvement qu’imprimaient ses doigts aux fines bretelles de sa robe. Les bretelles glissèrent de ses épaules et sa robe coula le long de ses courbes dans un mouvement fluide, révélant ces dernières à la lumière bleutée. 

Kala était électrisée par son regard, et Wolfgang s’abîmait dans le sien. 

Avec une infinie douceur il la contourna et releva ses cheveux, pour poser un baiser sur sa nuque. Son souffle brûlant se mêlait au froid de ses lèvres … et Kala ferma les yeux

Michana tressaillit. 

Quand il détacha ses lèvres de sa peau, Kala exhala de la buée, et l’esquisse de runes celtiques apparut sur sa nuque. 

La mort la marquait de son empreinte et elle l’accepta de tout son être. 

Collé contre son dos, Wolfgang laissa trainer ses doigts sur chaque parcelle de sa peau ambrée. Les pointes de ses seins se durcirent sous ses doigts et la peau de Kala s’anima sous ses mains.   
Il se pencha vers elle jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres frôlent son oreille et lui murmura : 

« Je voudrais apprendre … chaque ligne, chaque cicatrice de ton être, chaque imperfection qui te fait, les dessiner du regard, les tracer de mes doigts, les effleurer de mes lèvres jusqu’à ce que je les connaisse comme si elles étaient mon histoire … mon commencement et ma fin ». 

Kala pencha la tête de côté, releva son bras, fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le consuma 

Un son rauque franchit les lèvres de Yulian. 

Le désir enfiévrait les dieux et submergeait leurs âmes. 

Elle se retourna et lui pris la main l’entraînant jusqu’à son lit où les draps noirs évoquaient l’océan obscur de leur passion. Elle s’arrêta, leva les yeux vers Wolfgang, et ses pupilles dilatées emprisonnèrent son âme.

« Je détruirais le paradis, et traverserais ton royaume durant des siècles pour te retrouver si on t’arrachait à moi » lui murmura-t-elle. 

Il captura ses lèvres, et l’allongea délicatement sur le lit

Un frisson parcourut la peau de Krysten, et Nomi libéra les lèvres d’Aminata. 

Lentement, il glissa vers le bas de son corps et s’agenouilla entre les cuisses relevées de Kala.   
Il ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu’il faisait glisser le dernier obstacle qui se tenait entre eux, le long de ses cuisses. 

Kala tourna la tête, et Camille serra la main d’Asmaa 

Riley remonta ses doigts le long du bras de Will et Capheus sourit.

Les lèvres de Wolfgang se posèrent sur sa cuisse et Kala retint son souffle   
Lorsqu’il atteignit son intimité, elle se mordit ses lèvres, se cambra et avala la salive gorgée d’effluves qui coulait dans la gorge de celui pour qui elle abandonnait tout droit. 

Le temps perdit de sa substance 

Il remonta lentement vers son visage, baisant chaque partie de son corps, son souffle chaud la caressait avec la douceur d’une plume ; le froid de ses doigts brûlait sa peau et y déposait des réminiscences du sang que lui, le dieu de la mort, avait fait couler. 

Il l’attrapa par la nuque et ils se redressèrent lentement. Elle le regarda, et il se laissa hypnotisé par ses prunelles noires tandis que ses longs doigts fins défaisaient la boucle de sa ceinture et les boutons de son pantalon. 

Capheus remonta la couverture sur sa sœur, et Kala ôta le pantalon de Wolfgang.

Les dieux fermèrent les yeux et retinrent leur respiration. 

\- « Comment te dire à quel point je manque de toi sans paraître faible ? » souffla-t-elle 

Wolfgang ferma les yeux et s’oublia 

Lorsqu’il la regarda de nouveau, il repoussa une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son oreille

\- « Comment pourrais tu aimer quelqu’un d’aussi brisé que moi ? »

Elle l’enlaça et elle l’entraîna avec elle parmi les draps

Les draps se froissèrent dans leur chute

\- « Parce que tes blessures sont miennes » répondit-elle d’une voix cassée qui se répercutait à l’infini à travers celle d’Hernando et d’Aminita. 

Ils se firent prisonniers du temps calme et immuable   
Et, dans cette bulle d’oubli où chaque caresse qu’il imprimait à son corps fiévreux la marquait d’une rune et lui arrachait un soupir, il partagea en retour l’ivresse qui se répercutait dans son âme et envahissait son être.

« Kala … » murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque qui vibra dans celle de tous les autres dieux

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et les scella d’un baiser. 

\- « … Sois mien » lui murmura-t-elle « car je sais ce que tes mots ne peuvent dire … » 

Wolfgang émit un râle lorsque l’Eros de la déesse enveloppa son âme, et il glissa entre ses cuisses.   
Elle ferma les yeux, ployant sous le poids de son corps et inspira son odeur  
Il prit appuis sur un bras et laissa son autre main glisser le long du corps de Kala, enlacé au sien. Il releva lentement sa jambe, ferma les yeux et s’abandonna à elle.

Lorsqu’il rompit son hymen en la pénétrant, le battement régulier du cœur des dieux vacilla.

Yulian bascula la tête en arrière, se mordit la lèvre et une goutte de sang perla sur celles de Krysten ; 

Wolfgang captura la douleur qu’elle ressentit, et ferma les yeux. 

Plus rien n’existait en dehors de l’Eros de cette immortelle qui lui brûlait les veines.

Quand il les rouvrit, l’univers entier s’y reflétait.   
Il posa la tête au creux de son cou et les runes qu’il avait dessinées sur la nuque de Kala prirent vie. 

Il l’embrassa encore et commença à se mouvoir lentement, murmurant à son oreille à quel point il ne vivait que pour elle.   
Kala lui sourit, lui caressa le bras et le lierre qui s’était dessiné sous ses doigts, prit vie. Ses branches commencèrent à courir sur son corps, s’enroulant ici et là sur son torse, pour s’épanouir le long de son bras au rythme de leurs mouvements.   
Une plainte s’échappa de ses lèvres et le plaisir les enveloppa.

Les dieux étaient le temps et le temps devint volupté.

Un bruissement parcourut la surface de la Terre  
Et pour la première fois, depuis une éternité, Eros sourit …

Ils étaient un.

Les dieux fermèrent les yeux et s’abandonnèrent au plaisir jusqu’à se perdre dans ses récifs, embrasés par l’écho de l’obscure clarté dans laquelle les âmes de Kala et Wolfgang se répondaient à l’infini.

Et le dieu qui régnait sur l’invisible sut que l’éternité ne serait jamais assez longue pour étancher la soif que lui, l’immortel, avait de celle qui donnait la vie. 

Embrassant son destin, il enfoui sa tête dans le creux du cou de celle qui désormais incarnait sa naissance et sa mort.


	19. Le weiqi

Baignant dans le Néant, Cronos, immobile et attentif, observait le goban qui était posé devant lui. 

\- « Je ne comprendrai jamais ta passion pour ce jeu stupide » le tança Ouranos depuis l’autre bout du plateau  
\- « C’est bien dommage… » lui répondit celui ci distraitement   
\- « …ce ne sont que des pierres blanches et noirs que l’on s’amuse à déplacer ici et là. Une vraie perte de temps » poursuivit Ouranos de plus en plus exaspéré. 

Cronos, leva la tête vers lui et fixa sur lui ses prunelles sans âge. Ses cheveux argentés, mi longs cascadaient dans son cou en pointes asymétriques, une mèche retombait son visage viril et camouflait une partie de son visage. Son long manteau de cuir rouge classique, agrémenté de lanières épousait son corps musclé et lui donnait une allure gothique.   
Il pencha la tête et une partie de son visage disparut sous son col officier. Sa main passa le long du goban et il en apprécia la texture sous ses doigts un instant.  
Bien qu’il haïssait toujours le confinement auquel le condamnait cette enveloppe, il avait appris à en apprécier les avantages.

Il eut un petit rire méprisant. 

Se détournant de son interlocuteur, il avança de quelques pas les transportant, Whispers et lui, par le biais de leur connexion au pied du sablier qui contenait les sables de temps. Arrivés là, il s’immobilisa et contempla le second grain de sable blanc qui reposait dans l’ampoule inférieur.

\- « Les Hommes … Misérables insectes indignes des piliers de la création … » un rictus dédaigneux se dessina sur ses lèvres « mais … je dois concéder que l’engeance de Jonas et de ma sœur est tout de même capable de temps à autre de certaines prouesses » continua-t-il, comme si il se parlait à lui même « Le weiqi en est une. Leur légende raconte qu’il fut créé par deux dragons appelés Hei-Zi et Bai-Zi afin de départager celui des deux qui était le plus puissant.» Il sourit pour lui même « c’est tout à fait fascinant d’observer à quel point la simplicité extrême de ses règles peut contraster avec la complexité même du jeu. Même l’objectif semble risible : gagner ! » Il s’arrêta quelques instants puis reprit « La première réaction que l’on est tenté d’avoir pour répondre à cet objectif est de capturer le plus de pierres du joueur adverse »   
Son sourire s’élargit  
« Mais c’est une erreur… Il est plus important de former des territoires et de limiter ceux de l'adversaire que de capturer ses pierres. »  
\- « Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ton discours sur ce jeu stupide nous aidera à écraser Jonas et à détruire ses enfants. » rétorqua Ouranos « Je ne vous ai ralliés que dans cet objectif, et pour l’instant, je compte bien plus de morts du côté des miens que du leur » conclut il.   
\- « Amashi » répondit simplement Cronos « Tes descendants étaient faibles, mais ils ont joué leur part. Leur sacrifice était notre Yosumi »  
\- « Tu cherchais à tester la réponse des dieux ? » l’interrogea Ouranos intrigué  
\- « Lorsque Jonas et Angelica nous ont trahi, ils ont entamé le jeu. La création de leurs dieux n’était rien d’autre qu’un chigaikomuku . Je dois admettre qu’il a été brillant, car nous ignorions comment ces dieux fonctionnaient ensemble. Les derniers événements nous on enseigné que lorsque leurs Eros se combinent, ils deviennent un Autre aussi puissant que nous »

Chaos et Néant tressaillirent 

« Toutefois, » poursuivit-il « ils nous ont aussi montré leurs failles. Il est temps maintenant pour nous d’agir » termina-t-il avec un sourire.   
\- « Et comment ferons nous cela ? » l’interrogea Ouranos curieux  
\- « Exactement de la même façon que dans ce jeu « stupide » comme tu l’appelles » lui répondit Cronos, le visage impassible

Il se tut un instant avant de se retourner et fixer Ouranos 

« Par la conquête de territoires. L’oiotoshi sera tien ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goban : Plateau
> 
> Weiqi : Nom japonais pour le jeu de Go, weiqi signifie « dialogue manuel »
> 
> Hei-Zi : Le noir  
> Bai-Zi: Le blanc 
> 
> Amashi: Stratégie consistant à délaisser des groupes faibles pour prendre l'avantage ailleurs
> 
> Yosumi: Coup testant la réponse de l'adversaire
> 
> Chigaikomuku: Début de partie où Noir commence par deux 3-4 sur le même bord, mais orientés différemment
> 
> Oiotoshi: Série de mises en atari (se dit d’une pierre qui n’a plus qu’une seule liberté de mouvement) et en horikomi (sacrifice qui vise à réduire les libertés adverses) conduisant à une capture.


	20. Le weiqi (partie 2)

\- « Ton jeu est un vrai casse-tête » dit Dani en soupirant tandis qu’elle contemplait le Goban posé entre Nomi et Camille  
\- « Oui et non » concéda Dionysos en bougeant une pierre noire « Comme beaucoup de jeu d’occupation d’espace, il demande de créer des stratégies »

Dani soupira de plus belle. 

« Lorsque Sun m’a appris ce jeu, j’ai bien cru que je deviendrai encore plus toc toc que je ne le suis déjà » continua-t-il en soupirant « ses tasses de thés et son encens n’arrangeaient rien à la situation » 

Will qui observait la scène également eut un rire bref   
\- « Essayer de canaliser ta frénésie pour en sortir une stratégie ?! J’imagine parfaitement le tableau »  
\- « C’était encore pire que ce que tu imagines » reprit il en rigolant à son tour « et puis, elle m’a fait remarquer à quel point ce jeu était similaire à notre fonctionnement naturel »

\- « Naturel ? » fit Yulian en se rapprochant « il n’y a rien de naturel ici. Dans la vie réelle nous sommes confrontés à une infinité de points dans trois dimensions et chaque point est constitué de diverses composantes comme les odeurs, le son etc. En plus, le nombre de possibilités que nous avons de réagir est tout simplement infini. Ici, tu n’as qu’un nombre fini d’intersections et tu ne peux que poser ou capturer une chaîne de pierres »  
\- « Regarde un peu mieux » l’invita Nomi tandis qu’elle déposait une pierre blanche « ce jeu est visuel, instinctif. Tu parles d’un nombre limité d’actions mais compte toi même, l’arbre de possibilités que nous avons avoisine les 10 puissance 600. Chaque configuration ouvre un problème complet en temps exponentiel. » 

Yulian, Will, Hernando et Lito s’approchèrent plus près et se penchèrent, calculant les possibilités de réponse qui était offertes. 

\- « Ca donne le vertige … » firent ils de concert   
\- « Et moi une migraine d’enfer » dit Dani en s’éloignant.

\- « Le jeu de la vie » dit Hernando en se relevant tandis que les regards convergeaient vers lui « c’est ainsi qu’ils l’appellent au pays du soleil levant. Chaque couleur est dotée d’une symbolique. Si je devais passer par une image je dirai que ce jeu symbolise la lutte de la Vie et de la Mort. Chaque coup devient ainsi une parade semblable à celles que l’on observe chez les espèces vivantes qui combattent pour préserver leur espace vital dans le monde réel. Les chinois racontent que les dragons Blanc et Noir, immortels et infiniment patients y jouent depuis l’aube des temps. »  
\- « Waouh » fit Will « je ne connaissais pas cette histoire … »  
\- « Mon homme est un puits de connaissances » Répondit Lito en embrassant Hernando sur la tempe avant de s’éloigner  
Hernando sourit et poursuivit   
\- « La légende raconte aussi, que les dieux, intrigués, envoyèrent un dragon pour observer la partie et leur faire un rapport. Mais, le temps s’écoula sans obtenir de réponses. Alors, ils décidèrent d’envoyer un autre dragon au millénaire d’après. Aujourd’hui cinq dragons observent la partie. Et, selon leurs croyances, un sixième devrait être envoyé dans quelques années » 

\- « Huit dragons pour évaluer la lutte entre la vie et la mort … pfff… ma foi … Il faut au moins ça pour qu’ils y comprennent quelque chose » ironisa Dani depuis le transat où elle s’était installée pour siroter une boisson. 

Ils riaient encore de la remarque de Dani, lorsque Wolfgang et Kala arrivèrent. Elle était rayonnante dans sa robe blanche marbrée de noire. 

\- « J’addddooooorrrrreee ta robe !! » lui fit Dani en se levant   
\- « Merci » dit timidement Kala.   
Wolfgang n’était pas apparu auprès de ses frères depuis la nuit du massacre, souhaitant repoussé le plus tard possible la confrontation avec Will, Nomi et Riley. Il aimait et peu lui importait le jugement de ses frères, il n’en démordrait pas. Mais il ne souhaitait pas s’opposer à sa fratrie car ils étaient une partie de lui même. 

Will et Nomi le regardèrent sans dire un mot et Kala eut un sourire gêné

\- « j’ai bien cru que plus jamais je ne pourrais fermer les yeux de ma vie » fit Camille   
\- « Et moi donc ! » continua Yulian « mes nuits sont déjà suffisamment agitées avec Nominata et Litonando ! c’est bien comme ça qu’il faut vous appeler Lito et Hernando ? » questionna-t-il en allant se servir un verre de vin. »  
\- « Je ne vous entends pas vous plaindre ces nuits là » rétorqua Lito vexé   
\- « Et pour cause ! Ces orgasmes sont du tonnerre. Mais force est d’avouer que ces deux là vous battent à plat de couture. Et ce n’est pas Krysten qui dira le contraire » répondit Yulian en rigolant « Hummmm … du Garrus . Dionysos tu es vraiment le meilleur palais du monde ».

Kala rougit jusqu’aux oreilles en souhaitant que la terre l’engloutisse pour cacher sa honte. « Maudite connexion ! » pensa-t-elle.

Will et Nomi se levèrent et s’approchèrent de Wolfgang en silence. 

Les dieux se figèrent et Wolfgang serra les poings en se redressant.

\- « Nous sommes frères » commença Will   
\- « Plus que cela …Nous sommes famille » corrigea Nomi  
\- « Tu as fait ton choix, nous le suivrons, après tout …» poursuivit Will en lui tendant la main en signe d’apaisement  
\- « … Nous sommes un » fit Riley dans leur tête

\- « Mazal tov » assena Yulian « A nos nuits endiablées ! » lâcha-t-il dans un éclat de rire en vidant son verre.

\- « Putain ! » jura Camille qui n’avait pas quitté la table  
\- « Joli … » commenta Hernando à ses côtés  
\- « Quoi ? » interrogea Dani en se rapprochant de nouveau du Goban  
\- « En réalisant cet atari , Nomi vient d’enclencher une superbe combinaison qui pourrait bien débouché sur un kachi .  
\- « Je ne comprends rien à tes mots » souffla Dani   
\- « En plaçant sa pierre ici » lui expliqua-t-il en lui montrant la pierre « Nomi ne laisse à Camille plus qu’une seule possibilité de mouvement, si il ne trouve pas d’autres solutions rapidement il pourrait perdre la partie. »   
\- « Waouh ! » siffla Dani « Et comment s’en sortira-t-il ? » le questionna Dani   
\- « Je l’ignore … » dit Hernando en réfléchissant « peut être devra t il sacrifier cette pierre là … »   
\- « Un sacrifice ? … hum … ce jeu est sadique » dit Dani en rigolant « et comment appelle-t-on la victime ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant la pierre du doigt.  
\- « On l’appelle Ageishi »

Un frisson parcourut l’échine de Kala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garrus : L’un des vins rosés les plus chers au monde
> 
> Atari: Pierre en prises. Se dit d’une pierre qui n’a plus qu’une seule liberté de mouvement
> 
> Kachi: Une victoire


	21. Le weiqi (partie 3)

Athéna et Arès étaient inquiets. Les attaques des Hommes-titans avaient cessé le lendemain du massacre. Pour Lito et Capheus, cela signifiait qu’Ouranos avait compris qu’ils étaient en mesure de riposter. Mais pour le dieu de la guerre, ce silence renvoyait davantage à un changement de tactique. La déesse de la sagesse partageait cet avis. Elle craignait surtout qu’une alliance entre Ouranos et les piliers ne se produise, et le silence d’Eros ne faisait qu’augmenter ses angoisses.   
Prométhée les ayant quitté sans trop d’explications et partageant les inquiétudes de sa soeur, Zeus avait décidé qu’il explorerait avec ses frères la Terre afin de trouver un titan capable de les renseigner.   
Les déesses avaient quant à elles fait le choix de demeurer sur l’Olympe en arrière garde. 

Une nuit d’encre enveloppait le palais quand les dieux quittèrent l’olympe. 

\- « Tu restes avec nous ce soir ? » l’interrogea Michana   
\- « Oui. Il fait froid en Enfer sans Wolfgang » lui répondit Kala   
\- « Surtout quand Wolfie est absent » plaisanta Krysten « mon frère …c’est le feu sous la glace » poursuivit elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil

Kala rosit

\- « Nous sommes contentes que tu restes avec nous en tout cas » fit Riley « Nos connexions sont encore trop sporadiques. Etre sous le même toit est encore la meilleure des stratégies ».   
\- « La tactique de la tortue comme dirait Yulian » dit Nomi en imitant la voix de son frère « Sacré Arès ! Ses images sont toujours si parlantes… Ceci dit, si nous souhaitons être en capacité de nous battre en cas de problème, je suggère de ne pas la faire trop longue. Je vais me coucher ! » termina-t-elle en se levant pour déposer le livre qu’elle tenait à la main  
\- « Te coucher ça ne veut pas dire jouer à la bête à deux dos avec Aminata ! » s’écria Krysten 

Nomi lui fit un signe de la main et quitta la pièce. 

\- « Je ferait mieux de faire pareil » dit Kala en souriant « Bonne nuit »  
\- « Bonne nuit » répondirent en cœur les sœurs. 

Le temps s’écoula tranquillement, Krysten et Riley vaquant silencieusement à leurs occupations 

\- « Brrrr !!! » reprit Krysten au bout de quelques heures, en se dirigeant vers une des grandes fenêtres de la salle « Je n’aime pas cette nuit. Il flotte une étrange d’atmosphère, et le ciel est si bas que j’ai l’impression que je pourrais le toucher juste en levant la main au dessus de la tête »

\---------------------------------------

Kala referma doucement la porte de ses quartiers derrière elle, et une lumière chaude inonda les pièces qu’elle n’avait pas regagnées depuis la nuit où elle s’était donnée à Wolfgang.   
Elle expira bruyamment, balaya la pièce du regard ; et sourit. 

Au milieu de la table du salon, trônait une grenade rouge.

Son fruit préféré. 

« Wolfgang …» pensa-t-elle avec un sourire en secouant la tête « tu n’as pas le droit de te servir de notre connexion pour explorer mes goûts » 

Elle s’empara du fruit rouge et commença à l’éplucher. 

Elle savourait le goût acide et acidulés des arilles, lorsqu’on toqua à sa porte. 

\- « Qui est ce ? » demanda-elle  
La porte s’entrebâilla et le visage d’Asmaa apparut.   
\- « Je te dérange ? »  
\- « Pas du tout » dit Kala en reposant son fruit « Entre »

Asmaa referma la porte derrière elle, arrangea le voile qui lui couvrait les cheveux et se dirigea d’un pas feutré vers sa nièce. 

\- « Je me sentais seule » lui annonça-t-elle avec un sourire furtif « depuis que Wolfie et toi êtes ensemble, je n’ai plus personne avec qui partager mon amour des bollywoods. Lito ne veut voir que des films espagnols » continua-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse « Ils sont beaux, c’est vrai, mais je trouve que les bollywoods expriment mieux les tourments de l’amour. »

Kala rit. 

Elle appréciait cette déesse. Sa culture musulmane aurait dû les placer en porte-à-faux, pourtant il n’en était rien. Respectueuse de leurs différences, il leur arrivait fréquemment de discuter religion et même de prier ensemble. De plus, ses choix vestimentaires lui rappelaient son Inde natal et sa mère dont elle était après tout, la sœur. 

\- « Je trouve aussi. Mais je ne suis pas objective. Pas plus que Lito je suppose »

Asmaa sourit et fit un geste vers le fauteuil face à Kala 

\- « Je peux ? »  
\- « Je t’en prie » lui répondit Kala 

Asmaa s’installa confortablement, sortit deux pommes de sa poche, en offrit une à Kala, et regarda autour d’elle avant de reprendre.

\- « Maintenant que tu connais les tourments de l’amour, nos discussions seront sans doute plus endiablées »  
Kala éclata de rire  
\- « Les tourments de l’amour ? il n’y a aucun tourment entre Wolfgang et moi » lui dit Kala en croquant dans la pomme.   
\- « Waouh ! quelle force de caractère vous avez » fit Asmaa avec un sourire « il faut bien avouer que votre histoire, à Wolfie et toi, est presqu’aussi tragique que celle de Devdas . Je suis contente que tu aies réussi à lui pardonner d’avoir tué ton fiancé et de te l’avoir caché »

Kala se figea. 

\- « Oh » souffla Asmaa « je croyais … je veux dire … je pensais que tu le savais. Enfin, même si nous étions tous d’accord pour ta cacher la vérité, je pensais que … puisque vous vous aimez … et bien … euh … tu sais … il n’y a pas de mensonges entre deux personnes qui s’aiment. Aussi terribles que soient leurs secrets.»

Kala ne dit rien

\- « J’espère au moins qu’il t’a expliqué pourquoi il avait aussi tué Mrittika. Je veux dire … j’ai déjà du mal à comprendre pourquoi il nous le cache même à travers la connexion, mais … à toi … »

Les doigts de Kala se crispèrent sur sa pomme. 

\- « ohhh » fit Asmaa dans un souffle « Ca aussi il te l’a caché …Je suis navrée … je ne sais pas quoi dire … tu souhaites peut être que je … »  
\- « Oui » murmura Kala d’une voix éteinte tandis que ses larmes affluaient « vas-t-en …»   
\- « Kala … je suis désolée … je … »  
\- « Vas-t-en !! » dit Kala d’une voix plus forte  
\- « Bien … comme tu voudras » fit Asmaa en se relevant. 

Elle resta debout un instant à contempler Kala en tordant nerveusement ses doigts. 

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser » avoua-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre de Kala, en essuyant ses larmes. 

Asmaa referma la porte doucement derrière elle, et s’y appuya un instant.   
Elle écouta quelques minutes les sanglots étouffés de Kala derrière la porte.

Elle essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Et un sourire radieux apparu sur ses lèvres. 

\- « Ageishi » murmura-t-elle en faisant glisser le voile qu’elle portait sur ses cheveux.   
\- « Parfait » résonna la voix d’Ouranos dans sa tête « A-t-elle croqué la pomme ? »  
\- « A pleine dents »   
\- « Et ton mensonge ? Y a t elle cru ? »  
\- « Pourquoi en douterait-elle ? Après tout … les mensonges les plus convaincants renferment toujours une parcelle de vérité» lui répondit Pseudis-Logos en reprenant le visage qui était le sien tandis qu’elle s’éloignait dans le dédale des couloirs en sifflotant.

\---------------------------------------

Lorsque Wolfgang arriva enfin dans la grande salle de son palais, il était exténué physiquement et moralement.   
Leurs recherches n’avaient rien donné. A croire qu’il n’y avait plus de descendants d’Ouranos sur la Terre. Le silence assourdissant de leurs ennemis confortait son opinion et ses craintes ; les hypothèses d’Athéna et d’Arès pourraient bien être plus réelles que ne le croyaient certains de ses frères. 

Il souffla bruyamment, posa son katana et commença à se déshabiller, il ne voulait plus retourner en vain ce problème dans sa tête, il souhaitait seulement retrouver Kala. 

Le parfum des iris emplit la pièce et il sourit. 

\- « Tu les as tué » fit la voix de Kala derrière lui 

Wolfgang se figea

\- « Tu as tué Rajan et tu as laissé mourir ma mère » reprit elle 

Son cœur manqua un battement. 

Il se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. 

\- « Vous me l’avez tous caché ! » lâcha-t-elle d’une voix plus forte où la colère perçait « Et toi !! Toi !!! Tu as continué à me mentir, même après que … » 

Wolfgang sentit son cœur se serré. 

\- « Je ne voulais pas … » commença-t-il d’une voix basse « nous pensions que … »  
\- « Que quoi ? que je ne méritais pas de savoir ? » cria-t-elle   
\- « Non … » répondit il en s’approchant d’elle pour la prendre dans ses bras   
\- « N’y pense même pas ! » lui cracha-t-elle tandis qu’elle se mettait à faire les cent pas « Je n’arrive pas à y croire … »   
\- « J’ai tué Rajan, c’est vrai » avança-t-il en tendant la main « mais je l’ai fait parce qu’il était un homme-titan et qu’il nous menaçait. Il nous aurait tué et… »  
\- « Et ma mère ? elle aussi était une menace ? il fallait l’éliminer ? » lui rétorqua-t-elle furieuse 

Wolfgang eut la sensation de recevoir un soufflet en pleine face 

\- « Bien sûr que non ! » répondit-il « c’était ma sœur » il baissa la tête, submergé par les souvenirs de cette nuit de cauchemars « je suis arrivé trop tard … j’ai essayé… j’ai essayé de toutes mes forces, je te le jure Kala, mais je n’ai pas été assez rapide … je n’ai pas pu … »  
\- « Quoi ? la sauver ?! c’est ce que tu allais dire n’est ce pas ? » 

Kala ricana 

« Comme c’est pratique » ironisa-t-elle « le dieu de la mort qui ne parvient pas à empêcher la mort de sa soeur, le maître de l’éternité qui arrive trop tard. J’ignore encore si je dois en rire ou en pleurer »

Wolfgang demeura interdit. Combien de nuits s’était-il répétés ces mots ? Il en avait perdu le compte. 

« Et moi alors ? Quelle est ma place dans votre jeu ? Hein ?! Je suis quoi ?? » Hurla-t-elle « un pion qu’il fallait séduire pour pouvoir l’utiliser dans votre guerre ? J’espère que tu t’es bien amusé Wolfie » continua-t-elle la bouche pleine de fiel « j’espère que j’étais bonne. Je comprends maintenant les plaisanteries de Yulian et de Camille, sans parler des questions de Nomi sur notre connexion. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête de penser que peut être, je dis bien peut être, tu m’aimais ? Tout ce qui vous intéresse, tout ce qui compte pour toi c’est notre connexion. Pas moi ! Juste votre foutue guerre et l’arme que nous représentons ». 

Wolfgang secoua la tête, ce n’était pas possible. Il devait être en train de rêver. Il avança vers elle 

\- « Kala … » l’implora-t-il, la main levée  
\- « Stop » lui fit elle en levant un doigt, le regard débordant de mépris, « tu te vois comme un assassin, et bien tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison ! C’est tout ce que tu es, un assassin et un imposteur. Un monstre ! Le monde des ténèbres te colle à la peau, il suinte à travers tes pores. Tu salis tout ce que tu touches. Les Hommes t’appellent le démon. Et ils ont raison parce que c’est tout ce que tu es, un démon !! ».

L’âme de Wolfgang se fractura 

« C’est terminé ! » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure « mon aide dans cette guerre, cette mascarade que vous appelez famille. C’est fini. Je ne joue plus. Tout est terminé. J’en ai fini de tous vos mensonges. Tu n’as pas eu assez de temps et bien tu en auras à loisir désormais, et pendant tout ce temps tu pourras te délecter des âmes que tu vides. Mais la mienne ne fera plus partie de ton harem. Ca c’est terminé ! » elle marqua une pause, le regarda dans les yeux, et essuya d’un geste rageur la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. 

« Et nous aussi » lui souffla-t-elle en disparaissant.

Le sang dans les veines de Wolfgang se glaça. 

Le verre de Camille se brisa ; le livre que lisait Krysten heurta le sol alors qu’elle contemplait le sang qui coulait de son doigt ; Riley fut saisi d’un vertige et Will leva les yeux vers elle ; le marteau Amarok ripa sur l’établi et Yulian le regarda hagard ; Nomi serra plus fort la main de Lito ; Michana chercha des yeux Asmaa ; Capheus retint Arrimoana à l’épaule pour éviter qu’il ne s’effondre ; et Sun porta une main tremblante à sa gorge. 

Les dieux manquaient d’air.

\---------------------------------------

Wolfgang était toujours immobile dans la salle où le parfum des iris avait depuis longtemps disparu, mais cela lui était égal. Il se tenait par il ne savait quel miracle encore debout, seul et incrédule. Il respirait par sa connexion avec ses frères, mais son corps n’avait toujours pas inspiré.  
Les mots de Kala tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il n’avait pas réussi à sauver sa sœur, lui, le maître de l’éternité, le seigneur de la mort, avait échoué. Il ne s’était jamais pardonné cette erreur. Pas plus qu’il ne le ferait de son silence face à la décision de ses frères et sœurs de taire la vérité. Après tout, même par omission pour une soit disant bonne raison, un mensonge restait toujours un mensonge.

« L’enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions » dit l’adage, comment avait il pu accepter d’y scellé le sien sans broncher ?

Aujourd’hui il venait d’en payer le prix. Il venait de perdre sa raison de vivre. Il se sentait mort. 

Des échos remontèrent à sa mémoire :   
« La mort ne t’irait pas bien au teint » lui avait dit Nomi à leur première rencontre ; il avait sourit. Ne pensait-il pas alors qu’il existait de choses bien pires dans la vie ? 

« La vie est dure » lui avait dit Kala un jour où ils discutaient. 

Il ferma les yeux. 

\- « Je crois qu’on peut dire que la Vie est … mortelle » résonna une voix derrière lui

Wolfgang ne broncha pas. 

« Allons, allons … plaie d’amour n’est pas mortelle » poursuivit l’homme aux cheveux argentés en se plaçant face à lui, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. 

Wolfgang plissa les yeux

\- « Qui es tu ? » lui répondit il glacial « et que fais tu dans mon royaume ? »   
\- « Est ce comme cela que l’on salue un membre de sa famille ? » lui demanda l’inconnu « tes mères t’ont sans doute mieux élevés que ça » continua-t-il avec un petit rire 

« Je suis Cronos. Mais tu peux m’appeler tonton si tu le désires » 

Wolfgang le dévisagea en serrant les mâchoires et le sourire de Cronos s’élargit

« Hum... je sens d’ici tes envies de meurtre me concernant. » il se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce « et dire que je suis venu en toute amitié rendre visite à mon neveu qui est affligé par une peine de cœur …» poursuivit-il en effleurant le saya de son katana du bout des doigts 

« De l’excellent travail … Héphaïstos est vraiment un maître forgeron … »

\- « Comment es tu arrivé ici ? » le coupa Wolfgang en se retournant pour le suivre du regard  
\- « Tu crois vraiment que ton toutou tricéphale aurait pu m’arrêter ? » l’interrogea Cronos amusé « Voyons, je suis un pilier de la création. Comme l’était ta mère et comme l’est Jonas. Mon essence coule en partie dans tes veines. Pour lui, je ne suis qu’une partie de toi et inversement. D’autant plus que nous partageons une partie de mes pouvoirs : à toi l’éternité de la mort, à moi l’infini du temps. »

Wolfgang s’approcha de la table en gardant les yeux fixés sur son ennemi. 

\- « Que me veux tu ? » lui demanda-t-il   
\- « Discuter je te l’ai dit. Voir comment tu vas… »  
\- « Vraiment ? » ironisa Wolfgang « Dans ce cas cher oncle, je t’en prie, assieds toi. Quel mauvais hôte fais-je ? Tssss » siffla-t-il entre ses dents « J’ai si peu de visiteurs que j’en oublie mes bonnes manières. Un fruit ? » lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant une grenade juteuse. 

Cronos éclata de rire. 

\- « Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu étais le fils préféré de ta mère. Même au plus fort de ta douleur tu restes un guerrier. Je suis ton oncle et ça » fit il en désignant le fruit « c’était un des tours préférés de ta mère. Crois tu que j’ignore que quiconque, homme ou dieu, goûte à ta nourriture est à jamais enfermé dans ton royaume ? Fixé pour l’éternité ? Je ferai un bien piètre pilier si je ne connaissais pas les pouvoirs de ma soeur. » 

Il prit le fruit des mains de Wolfgang et le reposa dans la coupe de fruits

« Je sais que nous sommes en guerre. » continua-t-il « Mais ce soir, je fais une trêve … pour toi. »

Il le regarda un instant et le bleu de ses iris se nuança

« Je souhaite mettre un peu de baume sur ton cœur en miettes. Je pense être le mieux placé pour cela. Après tout … Peu de tes frères comprenne ton rôle et ta Kala ne l’a pas compris du tout visiblement. Que de reproches dans ses accusations … les mêmes sans nul doute que dans les silences de tes frères. De mon point de vue, ils sont tous, au moins en partie, responsables de la perte de la femme que tu aimes ? »

Wolfgang serra la mâchoire et un sourire fugace passa sur les lèvres de Cronos

« C’est un fait, tu prends des vies, mais aussi douloureux que cela soit, en le faisant tu améliores la vie de ceux qui restent. Un mal pour un bien en quelque sorte… Kala … Kala pense que tu aurais pu sauver sa mère, mais qui sait quel dessein sert vraiment sa mort ? Sans son décès, vous ne vous seriez jamais rencontrés, vous ne vous seriez jamais aimés, vous ne vivriez pas cette connexion … ésotérique. Vois tu l’ironie de la situation ? » 

Wolfgang tiqua et Cronos eut un rire bref 

\- « Allons, ne ferme pas ton esprit, Wolfie, c’est ce que tes semblables font de mieux dans leur grande ignorance, mais toi … » fit il en les désignant du doigt successivement « Toi et moi … nous sommes pareils, ne le vois tu pas ? » 

Un sourire de compassion se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il posait sa main sur l’épaule nue de son neveu 

« Non ? Non. Il me semble que non. Mais ça viendra … » continua-t-il en s’éloignant de lui nonchalamment 

« Je suis patient. Après tout … » termina-t-il dans un grand éclat de rire tandis qu’il quittait la pièce « Ne suis je pas le temps ? »

\---------------------------------------  
Wolfgang erra des heures durant à travers les catacombes de son palais, refusant la connexion avec ses frères angoissés. Les plaintes des âmes perdues qui résidaient dans ces cachots faisaient écho à celles de son âme.   
Beaucoup aurait sans doute trouvé cela effrayant, mais pas lui. Lorsqu’il se laissait enveloppé par cette mélopée lancinante, un étrange sentiment l’envahissait, apaisant ses tourments et l’aidant à réfléchir. 

Le fantôme d’un loup blanc le rejoignit et marcha à ses côtés quelques instants. 

\- « Tooth … » murmura Wolfgang « toi non plus je n’ai pas réussi à te ramener à ma sœur » lui dit il d’une voix basse en lui caressant l’encolure « un échec de plus à mon actif »  
Le loup le fixa quelque instant, lui flatta la main de la truffe, et la lécha  
\- « Tu dois bien être le seul à ne pas m’en vouloir. Pourtant tu en aurais tous les droits » continua-t-il d’une voix éteinte

Le loup se frotta à lui, fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie, s’arrêta, et le fixa de nouveau. 

\- « Je sais… Je ne peux me cacher ici éternellement » il eut un rire amer « tout est une question de temps, finalement, même dans la mort. Et voilà que moi qui suis éternité, je viens à en manquer » 

Le loup lui répondit par un jappement plaintif et regarda de nouveau la sortie. Wolfgang sourit et le rejoignit 

\- « Comme je voudrais être en mesure de changer les choses du passé. Mais le temps …» poursuivit il tristement « le temps est une chose bien étrange… et je ne cesse de me demander …» 

Il se tut quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la formulation de sa question

« Comment, comment tuer le temps sans blesser l’éternité ? »

Sa question se perdit dans le vide.  
\---------------------------------------

Lorsqu’il rejoignit sa chambre, sa douleur ne fit qu’augmenter. Tous les objets de cette chambre lui rappelaient Kala.   
Son odeur était partout, et il lui semblait même percevoir ses éclats de rire et le parfum enivrant des iris bleus du Japon. 

Les murs se resserraient autour de lui 

\- « Maître, Vous m’avez appelée ? » fit une voix derrière lui 

Debout dos à la porte, les mains dans les poches de son jean, Wolfgang tourna légèrement la tête.   
Une nymphe entièrement nue et faite d’eau verte le regardait d’un air interrogatif.

\- « Non Léthé, je ne t’ai pas appelée » répondit-il d’une voix lasse   
\- « Pourtant, vous avez besoin de moi » lui répondit-elle   
\- « Que pourrais tu faire pour moi ? » la questionna-t-il avec un rire triste   
\- « Vous aidez à oublier, puisque c’est ce que votre cœur désire. »

Wolfgang ne répondit pas. 

Léthé s’approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur son bras gauche.   
Wolfgang tressaillit.   
Il baissa les yeux et leur teinte bleuâtre se ternit un peu plus à mesure qu’il suivait, le long de son bras, les ramifications du lierre que Kala avait planté dans son cœur.  
Il ferma les yeux. 

« J’ai déjà accueilli tant de vos chagrins. Accordez moi de vous soulager aussi de celui là. Je suis fleuve. Je pourrai héberger votre peine » poursuivit-elle en le contournant. « Je vous en prie, laissez moi vous aimez comme je l’ai déjà fait tant de fois. Donnez vous à moi et je garderai par devers vous cette blessure … »

Wolfgang soupira. 

Il lui était impossible de changer le passé ou de tuer le temps, mais l’oubli … l’oubli était un soulagement comme un autre, même pour un instant. 

Il hocha doucement la tête et s’abandonna sans limites dans les bras de Léthé. 

Il dormait encore, lorsque Léthé se glissa hors du lit, quitta la chambre et disparut dans le Néant. 

 

\---------------------------------------

\- « As tu ce que je t’ai demandé ? » l’interrogea Cronos   
\- « Oui, père » répondit la nymphe d’eau verte en lui tendant une fiole verte « tous les souvenirs de mon maître »

Cronos saisit délicatement l’objet 

\- « A t il mangé la pomme que tu lui as proposé ? » lui demanda-t-il ensuite   
\- « Oui père. Quelques bouchées … » elle se tut un instant, frottant son bras droit de sa main gauche « Vous ne lui ferez aucun mal n’est ce pas ? C’est un bon maître… » l’interrogea-t-elle   
\- « Pourquoi lui en ferais je ? Voyons Léthé, il est de notre famille » lui répondit Cronos avec un sourire bienveillant. « Plus que cela … il fait partie de moi »

Elle le fixa encore un instant avec ses grands yeux verts pâle, inclina la tête et disparut. 

Cronos la suivit un moment avec son esprit. Puis, il se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente à celle que venait de quitter Léthé. 

Son sourire bienveillant disparut et son visage redevint impassible. 

\- « Où en étions nous déjà ? » demanda-t-il au géant bleu, sanguinolent, qui pendait inconscient au mur  
« Ah oui ! Quelque part où je m’étonnais de voir un Titan fricoté avec l’ennemi et oser venir me défier » 

\---------------------------------------

\- « Pourquoi m’avez vous convoqué » demanda Ouranos qui venait d’apparaître derrière lui   
\- « Parce que je crois, dans ma grande bonté, que les réunions de famille sont excellentes pour maintenir les liens entre ses membres » ironisa-t-il en s’écartant pour dévoiler à Whispers la présence de Prométhée « je crois que tu l’as longtemps cherché n’est ce pas ? Alors le voilà : ton fils prodigue ! »

Ouranos plissa les yeux, et serra les poings 

« Ce cher enfant, a tenté de me dérober un objet … précieux. Un objet susceptible d’aider la chasseresse et son loup. Tssss… je croyais que tes enfants t’étaient plus fidèles que cela Ouranos » fit il avec un rire caustique « c’est à croire que le temps passé dans les entrailles de la Terre ne leur pas mis de plombs dans la tête. Que souhaites tu faire de lui ? »   
\- « Peut-il nous être encore utile ? » l’interrogea Ouranos tandis qu’il fixait son fils d’un regard haineux   
\- « Pas aux piliers en tout cas. J’ai tiré de lui tout ce que je voulais savoir malgré sa coopération toute … relative » répondit-il avec un rictus  
\- « Bien. Alors tuez le ! » cracha Whispers   
\- « Comme tu le souhaites » répondit Cronos qui s’empara de la dague forgée dans l’Ether qui reposait sur la table basse à côté de lui en se dirigeant vers le géant

\- « Non ! » se rétracta Ouranos   
Cronos arrêta son geste.

\- « Des remords ? » Interrogea Cronos avec un sourcil levé   
\- « Non. Je souhaite finalement que son sort puisse servir d’exemple. Je VEUX que le destin que je lui réserve fasse comprendre à mes autres enfants que si il est écrit dans l’histoire des dieux que les enfants tuent leur père, mon chapitre sera différent. Il vivra ! Mais je le veux agonisant pour l’éternité car c’est le prix à payer pour me trahir. »

Il réfléchit quelques minutes et reprit

« Il sera attaché au sommet d’un rocher où chaque matin, je me délecterai de voir un aigle dévorer son foie, en sachant que chaque soir, lorsque je me coucherai, celui ci repoussera. » répondit-il avec un sourire machiavélique

Cronos posa sur lui ses prunelles sans âge où il était impossible de lire ses pensées, cligna des yeux et reposa la dague sur la table.

\- « Accordé » fit il enfin

Après que Whispers se fut retiré, il s’approcha du géant toujours inconscient, lui caressa doucement le visage pour essuyer le sang qui coulait encore, et lui murmura à l’oreille. 

\- « Mon pauvre ami, ta mort aurait été une fin bien plus douce … puisses tu trouver un soulagement dans tes rêves ».

En lui posant une fleur de Lotus sur le nombril.

\---------------------------------------

\- « comment se déroule notre plan ? » résonna la voix de Chaos dans le Néant   
\- « Sans aucune fausse note, père » lui répondit Cronos en se dirigeant vers le sablier contenant les sables du temps un sourire sur les lèvres.

Chaos eut un frémissement de plaisir et retourna au Néant 

« Les humains se plaisent à dire que le temps est un grand maître » continua Cronos à haute voix en se parlant à lui même « le malheur… » Poursuivit-il « c’est qu’il tue ses élèves » 

« Atari » souffla-t-il en posant ses mains sur l’ampoule haute du sablier

Une esquisse de sourire flottait sur ses lèvres

\---------------------------------------

A l’instant où les doigts de Cronos touchèrent le verre de l’ampoule, sur l’Olympe et aux Enfers, les dieux s’effondrèrent sans connaissance.

Dans la chambre vide de Kala, une grenade roula sur le sol.

Sept grains manquaient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devdas: Bollywood réalisé par Sanjay Leela Banshali sorti en 2002 en Inde
> 
> Pseudis-Logos: La déesse du mensonge 
> 
> Saya:Fourreau 
> 
> Atari: Pierre en prises. Se dit d’une pierre qui n’a plus qu’une seule liberté de mouvement


	22. Magari

Kala revint peu à peu à elle en éprouvant une étrange sensation. 

Des voix indistinctes chuchotaient à proximité

... 

« Lapin de son côté savait que la vengeance de compère Tigre serait terrible : il ne resta pas inactif et, comme d’habitude prépara une riposte »  
…  
« Il avait trouvé près de la mare, la dépouille d’une chèvre. Quand il sut que tigre le cherchait, il endossa cette peau puante et partit à sa rencontre en bêlant tristement comme une chèvre malade »  
….  
« Hélas, trois fois hélas … j’ai eu une petite querelle avec Lapin qui a été mécontent de mes propos. Ce méchant sorcier a alors levé le doigt et m’a jeté un mauvais sort. Depuis je me meurs, je pourris sur pieds. Voilà ce que ce scélérat, cette âme damnée m’a fait »  
….  
« Lapin se débarrassa de cette sordide dépouille puante qu’il enterra bien profondément. Ensuite, il alla se baigner, se parfumer et décida de faire un tour du côté de chez Tigre. Lorsque sa femme sortit et qu’elle aperçut Lapin, elle rentra brusquement, referma la porte et dit à son mari : mon ami ne bouge pas, il est là. Dès qu’il s’en ira, il nous faudra aller chercher asile ailleurs car ce bandit est capable de nous « quimboisser » comme il a fait à ma commère la chèvre. 

Et quand ils virent le lapin s’éloigner, vite ils firent leurs malles et déménagèrent pour aller très loin d’ici.  
Voilà pourquoi nous n’avons plus de tigres dans ce pays depuis longtemps » 

…  
Elle cligna des paupières et ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Rien autour d’elle n’était familier. Elle flottait dans le Néant.

Un bruit de pas résonna à proximité

\- « Bonjour Kala » fit la voix d’une petite fille 

Kala tourna la tête de côté. 

A côté d’elle, se tenait une petite fille, pieds nus et vêtue d’un body orange imprimé de motif tigré. Elle avait la peau brune un peu plus clair que la sienne et ses longs cheveux noirs frisés étaient nattés en suivant d’étranges motifs.  
L’enfant la fixa et un sourire illumina son visage.  
Elle n’avait pas encore toutes ses dents. 

Un bébé … pensa Kala 

\- « Qui es tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement  
\- « Je suis Kayla » lui répondit l’enfant  
\- « Nous nous connaissons ? » demanda Kala en fouillant dans les recoins de sa mémoire  
\- « Je t’ai donné la grenade que j’ai prise chez Wolfie » répondit l’enfant en riant  
\- « La grenade que tu as prise chez… » commença Kala 

Elle se figea.  
Elle avait mangé un fruit provenant des Enfers.  
Quelle folie venait de lui faire commettre cet étrange enfant ?

\- « Ca suffit Kayla » dit l’une des trois vieilles femmes qui s’approchaient pour les rejoindre  
\- « Laisse Kala se reposer. » continua une autre.  
\- « Sois gentille, et va choisir une autre histoire que nous te lirons plus tard » termina la dernière. 

Kayla fit une moue boudeuse et alla s’asseoir dans un coin, son livre de contes sur les genoux. 

\- « Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Kala « Et où suis je ? »  
\- « Nous sommes Atropos, Clotho, et Lachésis, les moires et tu es dans le Néant » dit Atropos  
\- « Je suis … morte ? » demanda Kala « J’ai mangé un fruit de l’Enfer et ces fruits sont … »  
\- « Kayla a choisit ce mouvement, pour te protéger de la mort que t’offrait Pseudis-Logos sous les traits d’Asmaa. » l’interrompit Atropos  
\- « Ce n’était pas Asmaa » énonça Kala pour elle même en soupirant « attendez !! me tuer ?! Mais …  
\- « La pomme qu’elle t’a proposé vient du jardin d’Eris . Se faisant, elle a satisfait deux objectifs : initier la discorde entre les dieux et te tuer. La pomme était trempée dans l’Ether. »  
\- « Donc je suis morte » conclut Kala  
\- « Oui et non. Disons que maintenant, une partie de toi est fixée au royaume d’Hadès, mais techniquement tu n’es pas morte. Sans la grenade que tu as mangé, tu aurais disparu dans l’Ether. Au lieu de cela, tu es ici avec nous dans le Néant. La marque d’Hadès nous a permis de te retrouver »  
\- « Je ne comprends pas … »  
\- « Cronos a voulu faire de toi son Ageishi, et te faire disparaître du plateau. Mais il a échoué. »  
\- « En quoi ? Je suis prisonnière du Néant, un des piliers de la création. L’un dans l’autre, de mon point de vue, il a gagné » répondit Kala

Atropos sourit et poursuivit

\- « Jusqu’à maintenant, vous autres dieux ne connaissiez que cinq des sept piliers de la création : Chaos le désordre, Néant le vide, Cronos le temps, Gaïa le réceptacle et Eros la cohésion fondamentale. Nous sommes le sixième pilier, le destin ».  
\- « Qui est le dernier pilier ? » demanda Kala  
\- « Moi » répondit simplement Kayla qui jouait maintenant avec sa peluche en forme de Tigre  
\- « Et tu es … ? » demanda Kala en s’adressant à l’enfant  
\- « Le temps presse » les interrompit Clothos « Amphilogiais a déjà brisé le cœur d’Hadès, et Léthé vient de remettre à Cronos la mémoire d’Hadès ».  
\- « Atari » reprirent en cœur les moires en regardant en direction de Kayla

Cette dernière leva la tête les regarda un instant puis fixa Kala. Dans ses yeux miroitait une lueur étrange.

 

\- « c’est une attaque du weiqi » énonça Kala  
\- « Le jeu de la vie » confirma Atropos  
\- « Je dois aller aider Wolfgang et lui demander ce qui …» reprit Kala en se relevant  
\- « Pas encore » intervint Clotho  
\- « Pas encore ? si vous croyez que je vais rester là à ne rien faire, vous vous trompez lourdement. Je ne l’abandonnerai pas ! » répondit Kala résolue

Kayla sourit, et Lachésis plissa les yeux. 

\- « Tu es ici parce que la guerre entre les piliers de la création risque de nous détruire tous » lui dit simplement Clotho  
\- « Comment ça ? » répondit Kala en levant un sourcil  
\- « L’amour d’Eros et de Gaïa menaçait notre équilibre et Chaos a tenté de l’éteindre. Mais il a échoué. La succession des événements qui s’en est suivie fragilise le sablier qui contient les sables du temps » continua Clotho  
\- « Je ne vois pas en quoi ça intéresse les dieux » fit remarquer Kala en secouant la tête  
\- « Nous, piliers de la création sommes infinis. Pour agir, nous avons besoin de combiner nos essences et de les canaliser. Nous sommes donc devenus le sablier des sables du temps. L’essence de Gaïa le forme, mes sœurs et moi même le maintenons entier. Chaos et Néant y déversent leurs forces ; Eros lui imprime le mouvement et Cronos contrôle son écoulement. Toute vie, y compris la tienne ou celle d’Hadès vient de ce sablier. Avec la disparition de Gaïa, nous ne parviendrons plus très longtemps à maintenir l’intégrité du sablier. Cronos perd de son pouvoir sous la pression d’Eros dont la peine et le désir de vengeance ne connaissent aucune limite. Si la force de Chaos se libère, tout disparaîtra, et le Néant couvrira tout. » expliqua Clotho  
\- « Et bien dans ce cas faites la paix ! » rétorqua Kala « Nous n’avons rien demandé. »

Clotho eut un rire bref 

\- « Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. Il a fallu un véritable tour de force pour réussir à nous entendre. » dit elle en regardant Kayla qui continuait à jouer « Je te l’ai dit, nous sommes infinis ; tout comme nos essences, nos désirs tendent vers cet infini. Perverti par Eros, Cronos rêve de l’éternité, Chaos quant à lui cherche à briser ses liens et à se déverser. Quant à Néant, il rêve de tout dévorer » reprit Clotho.  
\- « Et vous ? » demanda Kala « De quoi rêvez vous ? »  
\- « De tisser le Destin. Hélas … nous ne parvenons plus à voir l’Histoire au delà de ce moment ici avec toi » répondirent les moires ensemble

Kayla se mit à sucer rêveusement son index, en jouant avec ses tresses.

\- « Nous avons dirigé nombre des actions qui se sont déroulées jusqu’ici, mais nos forces s’amenuisent. Nous avons besoin d’un nouveau réceptacle. » répondit Lachésis  
\- « Moi ? » demanda Kala, en basculant la tête les yeux plissés  
\- « En partie. » Acquiescèrent les moires « Nous avons insufflé une partie de nos forces dans ton Eros à ta naissance, c’est pour cette raison qu’il est si différent des autres. Tu es la force vitale, le commencement. Mais seule, tu ne peux le contenir. Tu as besoin d’une limite. »  
\- « Wolfie ! » s’écria Kayla  
\- « Oui, Hadès » reprit Lachésis « En lui donnant ses pouvoirs, Gaïa en a fait le gardien de toutes les fins. Bien qu’il l’ignore, son royaume garde nos portes et son Eros est en mesure s’il est combiné avec le tien de contenir les sables du temps »  
\- « Mais, si sa puissance venait à se libérer sans être canalisée, elle pourrait aussi tous nous détruire … » poursuivit Clotho « Tu dois agir vite, nous sommes face à un magari »  
\- « Et comment ? » demanda Kala  
\- « En vous combinant » répondit simplement Lachésis

Kala eu un vertige. 

Les moires se turent un instant, les yeux dans le vague et se figèrent.

\- « Trop tard … » murmura Atropos  
\- « Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il » demanda Kala en alerte

\- « Cronos et Chaos ont retenu la leçon qu’ils ont reçue avec Eros. Cronos avait déjà perverti l’esprit d’Hadès grâce à l’aide d’Amphilogiais . Il vient de lui donner l’illusion qu’il ne pouvait agir que d’une seule façon en lui faisant croire que tu n’existais pas. Et, Chaos vient d’investir la faille qu’il avait sentie en lui dès sa naissance. Désormais, le Démon marche sur la Terre, et les hordes d’Ouranos ravagent la Terre et l’Olympe en sa battant avec ses frères» répondit Kayla en serrant sa peluche contre elle, les larmes au bord des yeux.

« Or, pour que le sablier du temps existe, Wolfie doit être consentant lorsque vous vous unirez avec toi. Si il ne l’est pas, l’union sera destruction. Les sables du temps ne pourront être contenus, ils te consumeront avant de s’étendre à nous tous. Tu disparaîtras »

Les moires reportèrent leur regard sur Kayla, 

\- « A quoi bon poursuivre cette discussion ? » murmurèrent-elles en s’adressant à Kayla, la terreur dans leurs yeux « il n’y a plus d’espoir …»

Kala regarda l’enfant dont les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues 

\- « Ne pleure pas » lui murmura-t-elle « La nuit est toujours plus sombre avant que l’aube ne se lève » elle lui sourit « Que dois je faire ? » demanda-t-elle 

Kayla essuya ses larmes et lui sourit en retour 

\- « Déshabille toi » lui dit elle d’une voix plus gaie « nous te ferons renaître »

Kala obtempéra et les runes que Wolfgang avaient dessinées sur sa peau apparurent en reflétant la lumière quand elle repoussa ses cheveux sur le coté de son cou. 

Les moires sursautèrent

« Elles sont si pâles … » murmurèrent elles au comble du désespoir.

Le sourire de Kayla s’effrita et disparut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magari: tournant au weiqi
> 
> Le conte cité est un extrait du conte antillais « Compère Lapin et compère Tigre »
> 
> Les moires : Les trois personnifications du Destin. Atropos file la laine (c’est la naissance), Clotho enroule la laine (c’est le déroulement de la vie) et Lachésis coupe la laine (c’est la mort).
> 
> Eris : Déesse de la discorde et mère de Pseudis-logos 
> 
> Amphilogiais: Déesse des diputes, fille d’Eris


	23. Shikatsu (Partie 1)

\- « Shikatsu …» murmura Cronos pour lui même tandis qu’il observait le Goban devant lui « Vie et Mort … ainsi donc vous l’avez convaincue … mais cela ne suffira pas. Nous avons un coup d’avance sur vous, et bientôt … vous ne serez plus. » continua-t-il avec un sourire  
\- « Père … » dirent des voix derrière lui 

Cronos redressa la tête pour regarder ses enfants. 

\- « Elles viennent d’effectuer leurs mouvements… Grand bien leurs fasse ! » cracha-t-il  
\- « Nous sommes prêts, nous attendons ton aval » dit Androktasiai  
\- « Bien » répondit-il le visage de nouveau impassible « les dieux ne tarderont plus à comprendre que les perturbations de leurs Eros viennent de la rupture de leur connexion avec Hadès, et même si cette dernière les affaiblit considérablement, nous ne sommes pas à l’abri. Vous devrez agir vite et méthodiquement. 

Ses fils hochèrent la tête et disparurent. 

Cronos se tourna vers Hadès et lui demanda 

\- « Comment souhaites tu déclarer cette guerre ? »

Hadès le regarda un instant, avant de lui répondre d’une voix calme

\- « Par le feu. »

Il ferma les yeux, et Cronos sourit.

Au mexique, Popocatepelt entra en éruption, déversant des flots de lave sur des kilomètres à la ronde. 

\-----------------------------------------

Au même instant, Hestia s’effondra sur le sol. 

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? » lui demanda Zeus inquiet  
\- « Je l’ignore … » articula cette dernière « c’est comme si on venait de nous arracher une partie de nous-même »

\-----------------------------------------

\- « Atekomi … » dit Atropos à l’attention de Kayla qui baissa la tête.

\-----------------------------------------

Les dieux dépensaient une énergie folle pour essayer de mettre le plus d’Hommes à l’abri.  
Poséidon avait érigé des murs d’eau pour essayer de contenir les coulées de lave qui s’échappaient des volcans en furie ; Héphaïstos quant à lui créait, avec l’aide d’Athéna, autant de voies que possible pour les détourner vers les océans. Hestia, Héra, Aphrodite et Hébé soignaient les blessés pendant que les autres dieux déplaçaient les populations et combattaient les légions d’hommes-titans qui étaient de retour. 

Sur l’Olympe, Dani, Félix, Hernando et les autres observaient, silencieux et angoissés, la mort et le chaos dévaster le monde. 

\- « Maintenant » résonna la voix de Cronos dans la tête de Phonoi et Ponos qui se matérialisèrent dans la salle où étaient réunis les humains. 

Des cris déchirèrent le silence. 

\-----------------------------------------

\- « Noooooonnnnn !!! » hurlèrent Hermès, Athéna et Poséidon de concert en se tenant la poitrine

Aphrodite tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête. 

\- « Les enfants !! » hurla Héra les yeux emplis d’effroi en se dématérialisant subitement

Zeus tourna la tête, horrifié 

\- « J’y vais ! » lâcha Dionysos qui s’était également figé sous l’impact  
\- « Moi aussi » intervint Hébé « Si ils sont sur l’Olympe, tu auras besoin de moi pour te ressourcer »

Hestia tourna la tête vers sa sœur et hocha la tête en signe d’acquiescement. Elle serra la couverture contre le corps du nourrisson qu’elle tenait dans les bras et se retournait vers Aphrodite lorsque Algea se matérialisa devant elle. Un sourire machiavélique déformait son visage. Riley eut un léger mouvement de recul quand le reflet de la dague qu’elle tenait dans sa main l’aveugla.  
Elle lui tourna le dos, enveloppant l’enfant de son corps, et une douleur fulgurante traversa le corps des dieux. 

Aphrodite releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés.  
Et les dieux perdirent l’ouïe un instant 

\- « Riley !!!! » hurla Zeus.

Aphrodite ouvrit la bouche, cherchant à aspirer un peu d’air et Hestia tomba à genoux sous l’effet de l’Ether qui s’infiltrait déjà dans ses veines par la dague plantée dans son dos. 

Elle sourit faiblement au bébé qui s’était mis à pleurer et le berça doucement. 

\- « Chut … chut …ça va aller … ça va aller … lui chuchota-t-elle « je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal » lui chuchota-t-elle avant de lui couvrir les yeux de la main et de commencer à lui chantonner une berceuse islandaise. 

Mue par la volonté de Zeus, Aphrodite se releva et bondit par dessus sa sœur ; attrapa Algea par les épaules et la plaqua au mur derrière elles. Cette dernière se tordit sous la pression de leurs corps, mais Aphrodite ne lâcha pas sa prise. La passion exaltait ses sens.  
Algea releva la tête, les pupilles dilatées par la rage, le filet de sang qui coulait de son front cachait la moitié de son visage. Elle esquissa une riposte et se figea. Dans ses yeux, il n’y avait plus de pupilles.

Aphrodite avait libéré les torrents de son pouvoir.  
Le poison qui coulait dans ses veines exsudait encore de ses pores s’immisçant toujours à travers la peau de son ennemi alors même que son âme n’y résidait plus. 

Des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues

\- « Riley … » murmura la voix de Will « laisse moi me connecter à toi » la supplia-t-il par la bouche de sa sœur.

Hestia qui berçait toujours le nourrisson, agenouillée au sol, secoua doucement la tête. 

\- « Je ne peux pas faire ça Will …tu mourrais aussi …» murmura-t-elle d’une voix éteinte en bloquant toutes les tentatives de connexions de ses frères.

Aphrodite desserra les mains et relâcha sa proie qui coula doucement le long du mur avant de s’effondrer au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle seule demeurait présente. Elle était son dernier lien avec sa famille.

\- « Ils arrivent, Krysten… Tu le sens aussi … tu … » continua-t-elle doucement  
\- « Non … » la coupa sa sœur d’une voix qui trahissait les sanglots de ses frères  
\- « Tu dois partir... » reprit-elle d’une voix de plus en plus faible « Krysten … »  
\- « Non ! » répondit-elle d’une voix plus ferme où se mêlait les sons graves de la voix de Will, toujours immobile face au mur et au cadavre d’Algea.

Le nourrisson s’agita quelques secondes et Hestia pencha la tête pour le regarder. Elle lui sourit et souleva sa main de ses yeux. Il dormait paisiblement dans sa chaleur.

\- « Je n’ai pas pu la sauver tu sais … » murmura-t-elle à l’enfant « … ma fille …mais toi, tu vivras … tu vivras, vous vivrez tous. Car nous … » dit elle à l’attention de ses frères « nous les sauverons tous … et de là haut je sourirai avec vous … » de l’index, elle dessina l’arrondi de la joue du bébé « … ça doit se passer comme ça Will … laissez moi partir … s’il vous plaît… » supplia-t-elle. 

Aphrodite, toujours face au mur, hésita un instant, baissa la tête, et ses épaules se détendirent.  
Will avait rompu la connexion, mais sa douleur vrillait toutes les fibres de leurs corps.

« Krysten … » appela doucement Riley « Tu lui diras n’est ce pas… Tu leur diras à tous … »  
\- « …Rien que nous ne savions déjà » l’interrompit doucement Krysten en s’agenouillant à ses côtés. 

Riley tourna la tête, leva les yeux vers sa soeur et Krysten écarta d’un doigt, la mèche de cheveu blond et bleu qui lui barrait le visage.  
Son teint était cireux. 

Riley lui sourit et lui tendit l’enfant. 

\- « C’est un si joli petit garçon … un vrai petit ange … » murmura-t-elle « protège le, il est notre fils… » 

Aphrodite le prit entre ses bras, le regarda un instant et lui sourit, avant de poser à nouveau son regard triste sur sa sœur

\- « … Je t’aime » soufflèrent les voix des dieux

Elle ferma les yeux et disparut.

Au même instant, la porte claqua. Une horde d’Homme-titans fit irruption dans la pièce, armée de lances et de couteaux avant de s’immobiliser la terreur peinte sur leurs visages.

Hestia, toujours assise par terre, rougeoyait.  
Elle tourna la tête lentement dans leur direction. Son visage était serein.  
Dans ses mains, posées sur ses genoux, reposait la dague qui lui avait ôtée la vie. 

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

\- « Dites leur … dites leur que jamais ils ne briseront notre famille … » murmura-t-elle

Avant de s’embraser et d’anéantir toutes vies sur des kilomètres à la ronde. 

 

\- « … C’est pourtant ce que je viens de faire » énonça Cronos à haute voix avec un demi sourire.

Hadès toujours immobile à ses côtés.

\-----------------------------------------

Aphrodite ouvrit les yeux et serra le nourrisson contre son cœur. Le vent lui rabattit une mèche de ses longs cheveux devant les yeux et quelques gouttes d’embruns mouillèrent son visage.  
Elle se tourna légèrement et la lame d’Hermès la frôla pour aller se planter dans le torse du Titan qui se tenait à côté d’elle.  
Elle caressa le visage du poupon tandis qu’Arès arrachait les entrailles d’un autre de leur ennemi, et l’enveloppa de son amour. 

Tout autour d’eux se dressaient les murailles d’eau que Poséidon avait érigées et maintenait à la seule force de sa volonté. Héphaïstos le couvrait de son tomahawk. 

Ils étaient l’œil du cyclone.

\- « C’est pas possible » hurla Arès la voix vibrante de rage « ils ont passé leur vie à copuler ou quoi ? »

\- « Attention !!! » cria Poséidon en se penchant simultanément à Héphaïstos qui le tenait par l’épaule. 

Volant au milieu d’Alecto, Tisiphoné et Mégère , Ocypété « au vol rapide », venait de les frôler de ses serres aiguisées et cruelles.

\- « Il ne manquait plus qu’elles … » soupira Hermès d’un air las, en tranchant des gorges à la volée. 

Bien qu’il se battait encore avec toute la fureur du désespoir, la mort de sa sœur et celles d’Hernando et de Dani sourdaient dans son âme et sa douleur faisait écho à celle de ses frères. 

\- « Arrimoana ! » cria Arès 

Poséidon leva la tête vers le ciel, et des trombes d’eau salée s’abattirent ici et là, manquant de peu le vol de la Harpye, qui les narguait de son rire hystérique. 

Aphrodite protégea les oreilles du bébé, le rire de ces femmes constituait à lui seul une torture pour l’âme. 

Hermès s’éleva dans les airs en tournoyant et lança ses tantos. La première lame rata sa cible. La seconde, en revanche, pénétra profondément son épaule gauche, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et Ocypété chuta dans la bulle d’eau que Poséidon avait préparé à son attention. 

 

Aello « aux pieds rapides » jeta un œil vers sa sœur qui se débattait telle une furie dans sa bulle et s’élança vers Arès. Celui ci se retourna brusquement et bloqua son attaque de son épée. 

\- « Méfiez vous de la troisième ! » prévint-il juste au moment où Célaeno « la sombre » se matérialisa au côté d’Aphrodite. 

Krysten lui saisit la gorge d’un geste preste l’arrêtant dans son mouvement. 

Elle tourna la tête vers la Harpye et libéra brutalement son pouvoir figeant cette dernière sur place. 

Un cri s’éleva entre elles et la tira de sa jouissance. 

Elle écarquilla les yeux et les baissa vers le bébé.  
Une goutte du sang de l’enfant tomba sur le sol. 

\- « Non !!! pas toi … » hurla-t-elle 

Les dieux tournèrent la tête ensemble. Et Aphrodite baissa la tête vers le bras de l’enfant.  
La pointe de la dague trempée dans l’Ether de la Harpye n’avait fait qu’effleurer son avant-bras.

Arès serra les dents et Hermès tomba lourdement sur le sol tandis qu’Aello tenta de se dégager d’un geste rapide.  
Arès la retint par la gorge, et soupira. 

\- « Tu es certaine de ton choix ? » demanda-t-il

Poséidon et Héphaïstos tournèrent la tête vers leur sœur, sans un mot.

\- « Riley voulait que je le sauve … que nous les sauvions tous … Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous et pas seulement ici avec nous. Avec la mort de Riley et de Déméter nous sommes affaiblis. Mais je peux encore distinguer la majorité de leur Eros. Tu es le seigneur de la guerre. Tu vois une autre solution ? »  
\- « Je ferai bien appel à Wolfie, histoire de semer la mort parmi eux, mais pour une raison que j’ignore je ne le sens plus … » répondit-il simplement

\- « Cela impliquerait de briser nos coquilles … » énonça Héphaïstos  
\- « Que nous reste-t-il d’autre à perdre ? » questionna Hermès en se relevant.

Les dieux baissèrent la tête.  
Autour d’eux, les rangs de leurs ennemis se resserraient.

\- « Non ! » intervint Apollon dans leur tête tandis qu’il se figeait sur un autre continent.  
\- « Il y a bien pire que la mort … » dit Artémis en essuyant le sang qui gouttait de sa bouche d’un revers de main.

Zeus et Athéna froncèrent les sourcils et les dieux secouèrent doucement la tête.

\- « Alors, c’est ça ? Nous nous battons pour mourir ? » interrogea Apollon  
\- « Nous mourrons pour que les Hommes vivent » lui répondit tristement Athéna.

\- « Barbie a raison » reprit Arès « Notre sacrifice réduira considérablement le nombre de vos ennemis. Si Ouranos ou les piliers manquent de pantins, ils seront bien obligés de sortir du bois. Nous aurons de meilleures chances de couper la tête du serpent ». 

Nomi secoua la tête en la baissant. Elle avait dépensé l’énergie de toute une vie à tenter de s’expliquer le dieu de la guerre et sa cruauté… 

Capheus posa les yeux sur sa sœur qui tirait un rayon de lune dans le corps de son adversaire.

\- « Nomi… » reprit Yulian après quelques minutes de silence « je veillerai … sur notre princesse nubienne … Tu sais … je me suis toujours dit que si je devais renaître un jour comme nous le racontait Mittrika, je pourrai … peut être me joindre à vous … être apprécié rien qu’une fois dans ma vie… Nita et moi pourrions devenir un … nous veillerons sur toi, partageant tes victoires …».

Un sourire amer passa sur les lèvres de la déesse… 

« J’ai pensé que Niké sonnerait assez bien comme nom … »

Que de temps perdu qui aurait pu lui permettre de simplement comprendre son frère…

\- « Yulian … » murmura-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix

Sa main frôla la cicatrice qu’il portait à son arcade sourcilière.  
Avaient-ils seulement adoucit les ravages que la Sibérie avait laissé dans son cœur avant qu’elle ne le délivre songea-t-elle  
Et elle ? Combien de temps encore pourrait-elle continuer sans que sa raison déjà vacillante ne cède complètement ?

Dionysos soupira.  
Et le voile d’Hébé essuya les larmes de sa sœur.

Arès hocha doucement la tête.

\- « Coupez toutes connexions ! » ordonna Athéna d’une voix faible

\- « Hermès, éloigne le » supplia Aphrodite en lui tendant le poupon qui hurlait « Par ta célérité, mets le à l’abri avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. » 

\- « Tu as entendu ? » demanda Arès en tournant la tête vers Aello qu’il tenait toujours à la gorge « mes sœurs veulent que les Hommes vivent » dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur la gorge de sa victime désormais inconsciente « et tu connais le dicton ? Ce que femme veut, dieu veut ! Qui suis je pour le leur refuser ? Je ne suis qu’un homme après tout ! ».

Il tourna la tête en direction des Erinyes qui s’étaient posées au sol et avançaient vers eux d’un air menaçant.

« Ne soyez pas jalouses mes dames ! » leur dit il, en leur faisant un clin d’œil, « vous aussi serez du voyage » avant d’éclater de rire. 

Les Erinyes se figèrent.  
Un léger frémissement parcourut les murs d’eau qui les entouraient, et Hermès se volatilisa. 

Aphrodite bascula la tête en arrière et entra en transe, son corps se mit à vibrer au même rythme que celui qu’elle imprimait à ses frères.  
Une légère pellicule de sueur la couvrit, et la densité de l’air augmenta jusqu’à atteindre celle des plus profonds abysses de l’océan. Un étrange sentiment de bien être les envahit, mêlé à une rage sourde et à une peur sans nom.

La crainte de se noyer envahissait leurs ennemis où qu’ils soient. 

\-----------------------------------------

Hermès s’arrêta et déposa le bébé dans l’herbe drue qui avait poussée à l’abri d’une grotte qui s’était formée devant lui.  
Il le regarda un instant et lui sourit.  
Sa peau était pâle et ses cheveux blonds étaient bouclés. 

\-----------------------------------------

Loin derrière eux, une onde de choc avait commencé à se répandre, immense, aussi tranchante qu’un scalpel, débordante de rage et belle à en mourir. 

\-----------------------------------------

\- « Comme tu es beau … … il ne te manque plus que des ailes pour faire de toi un dieu » lui murmura Lito « Hernando et Dani t’auraient tellement aimé … » un sourire triste passa sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il repoussa une boucle blonde du front du bébé, et y déposa un baiser « va, vis, aime et deviens. Que ta vie soit éternelle hiro de la luna.» lui chuchota-il enfin, avant de fermer les yeux et de disparaître dans un souffle. 

La vitesse de l’onde qui balayait la Terre et l’Olympe gagna en vitesse, emportant avec elle l’âme de leurs ennemis sur son passage.

\-----------------------------------------

Dans le calme de la grotte qui s’était refermée, le gazouillis du bébé s’éleva de nouveau et remplit l’espace. 

\- « Allons … » résonna une voix 

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l’enfant

« Qui charmes tu, Cupidon ? » lui demanda Eros 

\-----------------------------------------

Hadès se retourna brusquement et fouilla l’obscurité du regard ...

L’écho des vers d’un poème allemand qu’un garçon débraillé avait l’habitude de conter résonna dans sa tête.

La Loreleï se rappela-t-il 

\-----------------------------------------

Apollon contempla d’un air absent son javelot planté dans le corps du cadavre effondré devant lui. 

Sept …  
Il avait vécu sept morts …

« Est ce à cela que ressemble ton royaume mon frère ? … Supportes tu mieux que nous ces morts inutiles ? …» demanda-t-il 

Le souvenir du rire cristallin de Krysten résonna dans sa mémoire

\- « Que fais tu couchée sur le parquet ? »  
\- « Je m’endors »  
\- « Couverte de craie ?! »  
\- « Ce n’est pas de la craie, ce sont les bras de ma mère, idiot !»  
\- « qu’est ce que tu racontes ? »  
\- « Je n’ai jamais connu ma mère. Elle est morte à ma naissance … mais j’ai trouvé ceci ! Viens voir c’est une vieille photo d’elle. Elle est belle tu ne trouves pas ? Camille m’a aidé à la dessinée. Amarok dit que si j’y crois assez fort, je sentirai sa chaleur. Il a raison tu sais. Je la sens ! Viens … on va s’endormir ensemble… Demain, si tu veux, on pourrait dessiner ta mère et ta sœur… »

Il secoua la tête  
Combien encore ? … se demanda-t-il 

Artémis se jeta sur lui. 

\- « Tu ne mourras que lorsque je mourrai ou quand je te le dirai ! » lui cria-t-elle « et pour l’instant je t’interdis de crever sous les attaques de ces dégénérées consanguines ! » 

Capheus sursauta et tourna la tête. La vouge d’Até venait de se figer à quelques centimètres d’eux.

\- « Voyez vous ça ? » ricana la déesse des illusions « Ebène et Ivoire qui se roulent ensemble dans la fange. Ca m’inspirerait presqu’une petite chanson, pas toi Androktasiai ?  
\- « si c’est un requiem ça me va ! » cracha cette dernière

\- « nous ferons les chœurs » rétorqua Artémis qui s’était déjà relevée pour lui faire face.

Androktasiai sourit 

\- « Je suis sûre que tu as une voix mélodieuse quand tu cries » susurra-t-elle 

Artémis la regarda et lui rendit son sourire  
Dos à sa sœur, Apollon se relevait lentement.

Dans le ciel, la lumière du soleil diminua encore.  
Até leva les yeux. 

\- « une éclipse … » constata-t-elle nullement impressionnée « au moins nous nous battrons à l’ombre » conclut elle en se rapprochant des dieux en miroir de sa sœur

Artémis balaya les sœurs du regard et arrêta son regard sur Até qui se tenait face à elle.

D’un coup, son sourire s’effaça et elle lui balança un coup de pied dans le plexus solaire.  
Até perdit son souffle et se plia de douleur, tandis qu’Androktasiai crachait du sang à la suite du coup de pied qu’Apollon lui avait infligé au même endroit sans relever la tête.  
Artémis s’accroupit, et lui enroula la cheville gauche de son avant-bras droit avant de faire levier et de la déséquilibrer en l’envoyant tournoyer dans les airs. De la main gauche elle attrapa son poignard pendant que de l’autre main, elle rattrapait au vol Até pour la ramener d’un coup sec vers elle. Lorsque leurs corps se heurtèrent, elle lui enfonça la lame dans le creux des reins et tourna la tête vers Androktasiai qui était toujours agenouillée aux pieds d’Apollon.

Des applaudissements retentirent, et les frères tournèrent la tête. 

\- « Impressionnante ! aussi vive que dans mes souvenirs … » dit Ouranos en se matérialisant à quelques pas du groupe.

Apollon regarda sa sœur. 

\- « Ta sœur vous a caché que nous nous étions déjà rencontré je parie ? »

Apollon ne broncha pas 

\- « Charmante histoire … » poursuivit-il « elle m’a laissé un souvenir cuisant … tout comme son frère … une histoire de famille dirait on » poursuivit-il en caressant sa cuisse et en se rapprochant d’eux « j’ai donc pensé qu’il était plus que temps pour moi de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. »

Artémis le suivit du regard en se déplaçant de manière à rester face à lui, Até toujours placée entre eux. 

« Ton chien n’est pas avec toi ? » demanda-t-il faussement intéressé

Sun fronça les sourcils 

\- « N’ai de crainte chasseresse! Je n’ai pas touché à ton toutou. Je trouve sa condition infiniment plus intéressante ainsi, surtout depuis que je me suis assurée que Prométhée ne puisse jamais remplir sa promesse »

Apollon tourna la tête vers sa sœur, la surprise marquée sur son visage

\- « Les secrets sont décidément le lot de toutes les familles » ricana-t-il « Discrète Sun Bak … si secrète … » continua-t-il perfide « Mon fils s’était fourré en tête de ramener à cette poupée de porcelaine de quoi rendre forme humaine à son amour perdu … » il éclata de rire et Sun serra les dents « pure folie si vous voulez mon avis »  
\- « Sun … » commença Apollon en secouant doucement la tête « pourquoi ne nous… »  
\- « Occupe toi de l’autre » le coupa Artémis en lâchant Até sur le sol « je vais compter jusqu’à trois … file, le plus vite possible »

« Quant à toi … » reprit elle à l’attention d’Ouranos « on ne peut pas dire que tu manques d’éloquence … mais tes belles paroles … tu vas très bientôt pouvoir les dispenser en enfer » cracha-t-elle fielleuse

Elle inspira profondément, et Apollon attendit le décompte 

« 1 ……… 2 ……. 3 !!! » cria-t-elle. 

Il détala en direction de son javelot pendant qu’elle se précipitait vers la vouge qu’Até avait perdu lors de leur court affrontement.

Elle attrapa l’arme et contra l’attaque d’Ouranos qui la talonnait 

\-----------------------------------------

Son loup toujours alité dans leur chambre leva brusquement la tête, les oreilles à l’affût.

Des pas arrivaient dans sa direction

\-----------------------------------------

Sous l’impact du blocage, Ouranos recula de quelques pas. 

La garde droite, Artémis fonça vers lui et piqua. Il para l’attaque. D’un coup sec, elle dégagea son arme et se retourna pour le frapper par la gauche mais il parvint de nouveau à bloquer le coup. Elle piqua vers le haut et prit appui sur son blocage pour l’attaquer de l’autre côté. Il dévia la lame qui fendit un rocher à proximité et recula de plusieurs pas sous l’impact du choc en la fixant incrédule. 

Artémis qui était légèrement penchée redressa lentement la tête, une mèche de ses cheveux d’ébène tombait sur ses yeux débordant de haine.

Il s’avança lentement pour lui faire face et ils adoptèrent tous les deux leur position d’attaque. 

Ouranos jeta un œil en direction d’Apollon qui leur faisait dos tandis qu’il se battait avec Androktasiai, et détala brusquement dans sa direction, Artémis sur ses talons.

\-----------------------------------------

Héra déboula dans la chambre de Sun couverte de sang et les cheveux en bataille. 

Elle s’était battue comme une furie pour sauver les enfants qu’elle avait ramenés de son île natale et de celle d’Arrimoana. Mais rien n’y avait fait… Hysminai les avait massacrés avant qu’elle ne parvienne à la vaincre.  
Affaiblie par les morts de ses frères, elle était parvenue à lui planter sa propre lame dans le corps, mais cette dernière avait réussi à lui entailler l’abdomen dans l’attaque avec son poignard trempée dans l’Ether.  
Elle sentait encore pulser l’écho des Eros de ses frères grâce à leur connexion et sentait vaguement leurs ondes l’encourageant à tenir mais à quoi bon se demandait elle ?  
Il ne restait plus rien …

Elle avança de quelques pas, tituba un instant et s’effondra sur le sol. 

Le loup de Sun, se releva difficilement et s’approcha d’elle pour lécher ses blessures. 

\- « Fuis ! » lui murmura-t-elle « car ils viennent aussi pour toi … tu es sa seule faiblesse » avant de perdre conscience.

Le loup tourna la tête en direction de la porte et dévoila ses canines aiguisées, Makhai avait enfin débusqué celui qu’elle était venue chercher  
\-----------------------------------------

Artémis poursuivit Ouranos sur quelques mètres en criant à son frère de faire attention. Mais ce dernier, pris dans la fureur de sa propre bataille, n’entendit pas sa sœur.  
Artémis jura. Depuis qu’ils n’arrivaient plus à contacter Wolfgang - pour dieu sait quelle raison - leurs connexions étaient problématiques. Elle se ramassa donc sur elle même et pris suffisamment d’élan pour sauter par dessus Ouranos, elle plaça sa vouge en garde haute et l’abattit vers le sol juste devant lui pour lui couper toute retraite.  
Il s’arrêta avant et la regarda plein de mépris. 

Elle redressa sa garde et fonça de nouveau sur lui, en multipliant ses attaques. Elle utilisait chaque parade d’Ouranos pour augmenter la vitesse avec laquelle elle portait le coup suivant. Ils évoluaient tels deux danseurs de tango, au rythme du bruit que leurs armes faisaient chaque fois qu’elles se touchaient.

L’accumulation d’énergie emmagasinée dansa cet échange se libéra au dernier blocage, et la force qu’elle dégagea fut telle qu’elle les fit reculer de plusieurs pas vers l’arrière.  
Ils s’immobilisèrent, leurs armes basses et reprirent leur souffle en s’observant avec méfiance. 

Ouranos se replaça en position d’attaque, et Artémis se précipita vers lui, la lame de sa vouge dirigée vers le bas creusait un sillon sur son côté. Quand elle arriva presqu’en face de son adversaire, elle balaya le sol de sa lame et souleva un nuage de poussière qui aveugla son ennemi. Ouranos détourna la tête et se protégea les yeux de sa main libre. Elle attaqua encore une fois, mais il bloqua son attaque. Profitant de l’élan elle virevolta pour l’attaquer sur son côté opposé. Il para l’attaque et tournoya dans le sens opposé en se baissant pour éviter le retour de sa vouge qui trancha net un arbre. Artémis ramena sa vouge en garde droite et sa lame entama une coupe basse lorsqu’Ouranos l’attaqua de front.

Un hurlement de loup déchira son âme et Sun ralentit son mouvement

\- « Nayati » gémit-elle, à bout de souffle

En posant sa lame sur la gorge de son ennemi

\- « Pauvre ignorante … Ne t’avais pas dit « pas encore » ? » lui murmura Ouranos en retroussant ses lèvres dans un sourire carnassier. 

Un filet de sang s’échappa de la bouche d’Artémis. 

Elle baissa lentement les yeux, et contempla l’épée qui était plongée dans son abdomen avant de les relever vers le visage de Whispers.  
\- « Ce sont toujours les ignorants qui sont les plus forts » lui répondit elle en souriant

Whispers fronça les sourcils.

« ça t’amuse tant que ça de tuer ? » reprit-elle d’une voix basse « Voyons si tu apprécieras autant de mourir … » termina-t-elle dans un souffle tandis qu’Apollon enfonçait le poignard qu’il avait arraché des mains d’Androktasiai dans son dos. 

Whispers eut un hoquet de surprise avant de se retourner et de chuter sur le sol. 

\- « Je suis désolé » murmura Capheus avant de s’effondrer à son tour mortellement blessé par son propre combat. 

Il n’avait vécu que pour sa mère et ses frères. 

Mais il avait échoué à sauver sa jumelle… 

« Puisses tu trouver le bonheur dans l’au delà petite soeur» pria-t-il avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours.

\-----------------------------------------

A son tour, Sun trembla sur ses appuis et tomba à genoux. Son menton heurta son torse. 

Elle respira lentement par la bouche et saisit de ses mains ensanglantées son médaillon. 

Ses doigts tremblants le caressèrent doucement et un éclat de rire jaillit de sa gorge lorsque celui ci redevint liquide et lui coula entre les doigts

\- « Parfois, on ne peut tout simplement pas oublier » 

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres écarlates. 

Elle saisit des deux mains le manche de l’épée d’Ouranos et l’enfonça dans son corps jusqu’à la garde.

\- « Et comme pour tout le reste, on en paie le prix » 

\-----------------------------------------

Hadès baissa la tête, et ferma les yeux.

La chaleur du soleil réchauffait son corps. Une douce brise caressait sa nuque … non loin de lui, baignant dans la lumière du jour, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs était assise dans l’herbe, un chat ronronnait sur ses genoux. Elle tourna légèrement la tête laissant apparaître son profil délicat.

\- « Tu comptes rester longtemps à m’observer dans la pénombre ? » le questionna-t-elle 

Il secoua la tête et rouvrit les yeux. 

Cronos se tenait devant lui et le fixait de ses prunelles sans âge

« Je sais ce que tu ressens …» lui dit-il 

Hadès ne répondit pas 

« Je connais cette mélancolie qui t’enveloppe et t’emporte comme le ferait le chant des sirènes … » la teinte de ses yeux s’assombrit et son regard se fit lointain « le désir d’amour est un poison bien souvent mortel pour les immortels que nous sommes, et pourtant nous rêvons tous d’y tremper, au moins une fois dans notre vie, nos lèvres … nous serions même prêts à en mourir si cela signifiait pour nous de pouvoir y vivre éternellement … son ombre hante nos pensées … on se rappelle des choses qu’on s’était dites … des promesses que l’on croyait éternelles … mais j’ai appris à mes propres dépens que bien souvent … il est écrit par d’autres que nous, qu’on ne les tiendra pas … » 

Il s’interrompit, posa une main sur l’épaule du seigneur des Enfers et ancra son regard dans ses prunelles claires. Une étrange lueur dansait dans les siennes.

\- « … tu fais partie de moi de tant de manières … » murmura-t-il avant de se taire.

Il tourna la tête, recula de quelques pas, et pris une profonde inspiration 

« Ce sera bientôt terminé » lui dit-il d’une voix plus ferme, avant de jeter sur lui un dernier regard, le visage de nouveau impassible, et de disparaître.

\-----------------------------------------

Athéna éclata d’un rire hystérique entre deux crises de larmes. Peut être bien qu’elle avait perdu la raison après tout. Qui pourrait conserver toute sa tête après avoir vécue dix morts pensa-t-elle.  
Ils avaient vaincu Ouranos, contenu la colère des éléments que les piliers avaient déclenchée. Mais elle avait perdu sa famille, ses amis et plus que tout la femme qu’elle aimait ; sa raison de vivre.

Coup sur coup, elle perdait maintenant Sun, son loup, Capheus et Michana …

Elle avait envie de hurler, mais elle vomit à la place. 

Pourquoi ?  
Ils n’avaient jamais voulu cette guerre qui les dépassait.  
Pourquoi les piliers étaient-ils si cruels ? Etait ce leur façon de se divertir ?  
Jouer avec la vie des autres ? 

Ils ne méritaient que la mort pour avoir arraché toutes ces vies …

Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête lorsqu’elle se figea brusquement

« Vie et Mort » répéta-t-elle à haute voix. 

« Si je devais passer par une image je dirai que ce jeu symbolise la lutte de la vie et de la mort. Chaque coup devient ainsi une parade semblable à celles que l’on observe chez les espèces vivantes qui combattent pour préserver leur espace vital dans le monde réel. Les chinois racontent que les dragons Blanc et Noir, immortels et infiniment patients y jouent depuis l’aube des temps. » 

Athéna éclata de nouveau de rire. 

Zeus tourna la tête vers sa sœur et la regarda perplexe.

« L’espoir vit encore » lui cria-t-elle « Nous devons avoir la volonté de mourir pour cela » 

Zeus secoua la tête en signe d’incompréhension et fit quelques pas vers elle

\- « Que dis tu ? » l’interrogea-t-il  
\- « Wolfgang est la clé pour notre survie, nous devons… » commença-t-elle lorsque vit l’horreur s’afficher sur le visage de son frère.

Derrière elle, un homme à la chevelure argentée venait de se matérialiser. Ses cheveux ondulaient alors que le vent était tombé autour d’eux. Son Eros comprit Zeus …devait être phénoménal.

Le temps ralentit sa course jusqu’à atteindre l’éternité qui existe entre deux battements du cœur. 

Cronos comprirent ils tous les deux en écarquillant les yeux.

La terreur s’empara du cœur d’Athéna et elle tourna lentement la tête dans la direction du pilier de la création qui la regardait avec sourire doux sur le visage. Il enveloppa les épaules de la déesse de son bras droit 

\- « L’espoir ? Je n’en vois aucun car rien ne résiste au temps » lui murmura-t-il en attrapant délicatement son menton de la main gauche avant de lui imprimer un mouvement de rotation contraire à ses épaules. 

La nuque de la déesse émit un craquement sec et Will se pétrifia, hébété.  
Les yeux de Nomi se figèrent en exprimant de la surprise et de la tristesse.

« Je vous en prie faites qu’ils comprennent … » pria-t-elle à qui pouvait l’entendre avant de fermer les yeux

Cronos releva la tête vers Will, posa sur lui un regard empreint de satisfaction et relâcha le corps de la déesse à ses pieds.

Le corps de Nomi tomba lentement vers le sol dans un mouvement tournoyant.

\- « Pourquoi ce choix de prénom pour ta renaissance ? »  
\- « Nomi ? un jeu de mots qui m’a toujours parlé. Tu sais … « Know Me », connais moi ainsi, je ne perds jamais de vu mes limites …. »  
\- « Tu crains d’affronter l’impossible ? »  
\- « L’impossible ?… qu’est ce que l’impossible ? si ce n’est un baiser que nous envoie la réalité d’un peu plus loin. Nous, Will … il n’y a que nous qui créons nos limites … mon prénom est aussi une invitation qui est faite à l’autre … connais toi aussi … » 

Dionysos vacilla sur ses pieds un instant et Hébé perdit l’équilibre lorsque le corps de sa sœur toucha le sol.

Pas un son ne sortit de leurs gorges

\- « Nommmmmiiiii !!!!!! » hurla Will, 

Des larmes inondèrent le visage d’Hébé

L’espoir n’était plus  
\-----------------------------------------

Hadès s’arrêta brusquement saisi de convulsions

« Je ne te lâcherai pas, jamais tu ne t’effondreras tant qu’un souffle de vie m’animera. Jamais tu ne te perdras, ou ne sera effrayé. Je respire pour nous » résonna une voix dans sa tête 

Il s’appuya contre le mur un instant, passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux courts, et inspira profondément. 

\- « Wooolllfffgggggaaaaannnnnggg !! » hurla Will dans sa tête 

Il se redressa, saisit son katana de sa main gauche et regarda un instant, le lierre dessiné sur sa peau. 

Zeus appelait la mort et on ne pouvait résister à la volonté du dieu tout puissant.  
\-----------------------------------------

Hébé balaya du regard le carnage qui régnait dans la pièce.

Le combat qui s’y était déroulé avait du être d’une violence colossale.  
Elle posa ses mains sur le sol où elle s’était effondrée pour se relever et ses doigts glissèrent sur le sang qui maculait le sol. 

« Michana … » murmura-t-elle 

\- « la chaleur des îles te manquent parfois ? »  
\- « Non … ce dont je craignais de manquer c’était le calme qui s’y dégage … avant de renaître avec vous, chaque soir, au coucher du soleil j’avais l’habitude de m’asseoir sur la plage et de regarder l’océan. Il s’étend à perte de vue là-bas, tout autour de vous et si nous le vénérons nous le craignons aussi car il peut détruire si rapidement … et pourtant … le soir, si l’on est suffisamment patient, on peut apercevoir le moment où le monstre s’endort. Il se transforme semblable à une nappe d’huile, tandis que dans les airs flotte encore l’odeur des épices qui ont cuit toute la journée, et que le ciel s’illumine de milles tons violacés… à cet instant on sait que nous sommes à notre place … c’est ce que j’ai trouvé avec vous tous, ma famille … vous êtes cette nappe d’huile dans laquelle je me plais à reposer ; le calme d’Arrimoana, les gestes répétitifs et silencieux d’Amarok, ton sourire … chacun de vous êtes ma force et parmi vous je suis à ma place »

 

Le corps de sa sœur reposait dans un coin de la pièce, blottit contre le loup de Sun dont la robe blanche avait disparut au profit de la couleur écarlate de leur sang.  
Elle tenait à la main le poignard avec lequel elle avait abrégé la souffrance de l’amour de sa sœur. 

Non loin, était jeté le corps désarticulé de Makhai.  
Sa gorge était déchiquetée. 

Elle tourna la tête vers Dionysos qui pénétrait à son tour dans la pièce.  
Ses longs cheveux bleus ondulaient autour de son visage et il posa sa main ensanglantée sur sa bouche. 

Ils avaient vécus par le biais de leur connexion toutes les morts de leur famille. 

Chacune d’elle avait emportée une partie de leur âme. 

Le bruit d’une goutte de sang sur le sol résonna dans leur tête, et ils tournèrent leurs regards vers le dernier de leur frère. 

Will combattait Cronos et celui qui était toujours leur frère avec toute la volonté dont il était capable.  
Il virevoltait sur la Terre au bruit des éclairs que produisait sa volonté. Son glaive luisait sous le ciel bas éclairé par les rayons de la lune et du soleil. Ses pieds foulaient l’herbe drue où des perles d’eau salée s’étaient déposées.

Il se battait pour eux et pour les Hommes, il se battait pour la Vie en tournoyant sous le vent ; et celui ci séchait ses larmes emportant avec lui leur douleur. Il croisait le fer avec eux pendant qu’il enveloppait Hadès de toute la palette des émotions qu’ils avaient tous partagée faisant vibrer à travers leur connexion toutes les fibres de leurs âmes. 

Il était Zeus, celui qui met de l’ordre dans l’univers en luttant contre l’informe et l’innommé, contre les monstres extravagants et les éléments révoltés. Il était celui qui donnait une direction et ouvrait le chemin vers l’harmonisation. 

Il avait entendu sa sœur, et il exaucerait son dernier vœu de fondre leurs essences dissoutes dans celle du Dieu de la Mort. 

\-----------------------------------------

\- « Chinshinto » murmura Kayla …

\-----------------------------------------

Dionysos sourit. 

Il avait toujours aimé se vautrer dans l’anarchie, mais Will lui avait redonné le respect de la hiérarchie.  
Eux aussi exauceraient le vœu de leur sœur 

Il posa la pointe de son fleuret au sol lorsqu’Horkos se matérialisa devant lui et le salua d’un signe de tête. 

Quelle ironie songea-t-il quand son assassin le poignarda au cœur de sa lame empoisonnée, que celui qui le tue puisse être le porteur des serments … 

Le cri d’Asmaa retentit dans ses oreilles, et il sentit l’herbe grasse sous les doigts de Will.  
Il tomba sur ses genoux et ils perdirent leur souffle. 

Horkos sourit rasséréné, il sentait leur Eros qui s’éteignait. Il jeta un regard suffisant à Hébé qui s’était précipitée pour soutenir son frère. Il évalua ses maigres chances de survie après toutes ces morts et disparut. 

Camille s’accrocha au tranchant de son fleuret. Le sang qui coulait de ses mains la colora de rouge.  
Ses longs cheveux bleus glissèrent devant son visage, et un filet de sang coula de sa bouche.  
Asmaa se précipita vers lui et tomba à genoux devant lui 

\- « Non ! non ! » cria-t-elle paniquée en secouant la tête « pas comme ça! Non ! ». 

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son frère, et il fut saisi d’une quinte de toux qui éclaboussa le sol de gouttes de sang 

\- « Princesse … » souffla-t-il « Sont ce des larmes de chagrin que je sens couler sur tes joues ? »  
\- « Camille …» dit Asmaa en pleurant, tandis que le goût du sang de son frère remplissait la bouche « pas comme ça… Non » dit elle d’une voix plaintive

Un sanglot lui échappa, elle secoua de nouveau la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant. De ses petites mains délicates, elle souleva le visage de son frère.

\- « Allons ma tendre amie » il toussa « souris donc que je n’emporte pas avec moi le souvenir de ton visage baignée de larmes dans l’au delà ». 

Les larmes d’Asmaa redoublèrent 

\- « Non… » murmura-t-elle « ne pars pas sans moi …»

Les iris lilas de Camille frémirent et se teintèrent de tristesse  
\- « …tant de fois j’ai dessiné ton visage. Je te savais avant même de te connaître ou de renaître à tes côtés … Asmaa …» murmura-t-il « comme je regrette de ne pas avoir eu la force ou la faiblesse de laisser parler mes sentiments comme Wolfgang … »

Les yeux noirs d’Asmaa s’agrandirent et une larme roula sur sa joue

\- « Camille … »

Dionysos sourit

\- « Lorsque je t’ai vu la première fois, ton voile flottant dans le vent, j’ai su que je mourrais dans tes bras. Combien de fois ai je rêvé de laisser libre cours à mes sentiments … » il toussa « toi seule me regardait comme un être humain … pas comme mes parents qui n’ont jamais vu en moi qu’une tâche dans la pureté de leur famille … même si ce rêve ne s’épanouira jamais, je serai au moins parvenu à ce que s’accomplisse celui-là »

Un sourire fugace passa sur ses lèvres, et celles d’Asmaa tremblèrent

Elle ferma les yeux

\- « Camille… » un sanglot déchira de nouveau sa voix 

Camille baissa la tête, son corps s’affaissa et ses doigts glissèrent un peu plus, augmentant la quantité de sang qui coulait le long de son fleuret. 

Asmaa l’effleura de son Eros agonisant et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres

\- « Alors je mourrai comblé… car j’aurais été aimé une fois dans ma vie » 

Les yeux de Camille s’agrandirent, et une larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu’Asmaa s’agenouillait derrière lui.  
Elle le blottit contre son torse et lui releva la tête pour le placer contre elle.  
Elle caressa son visage d’un geste doux pour ôter les mèches poisseuses de son visage et plaça ses bras de part et d’autre du corps de celui qu’elle avait aimé sans jamais le lui dire avant de poser ses mains sur le pommeau de la dague. 

Un râle s’échappa de la bouche de Camille. 

\- « Camille …chante avec moi, Camille … » lui murmura-t-elle en étouffant un nouveau sanglot « chantons l’hymne que tu m’as si souvent fredonné à l’oreille afin qu’ils l’entendent jusqu’aux tréfonds du Néant »

Camille sourit et commença à fredonner d’une voix faible

\- « Le roi et ses pairs ont enfermé la reine  
A bord d’un bateau de plomb  
Nous naviguons et par ses pouvoirs  
Moi et mes frères vogueront »

Sa voix se flétrit, il ferma les yeux quelques instants, 

La fureur des éléments retomba doucement, 

et Asmaa reprit 

\- « Yo yo sur l’heure  
Hissons nos couleurs  
Hissez haut, l’âme des pirates  
Jamais ne mourra »

Le glaive de Zeus se planta dans l’herbe et il tomba sur le sol tandis que les Hommes survivants entendirent et reprirent en cœur l’air qui enflait dans leur tête 

Camille et Asmaa tressaillirent un instant avant de poursuivre 

« Il y a les morts il y a les vivants  
On ne peut fuir le temps  
Grâce aux clés de la cage  
Il faut payer le diable  
Et piler le levant  
Les morts ne peuvent pas, faire voile vers les mystères, du funeste océan  
Mais nous ne sommes, et soyons forts, et rentrons au port »

Les yeux de Will se posèrent sur la lame sombre qui transperçait son coeur et remontèrent jusqu’à la main qui le tenait. 

Des feuilles de lierre étaient dessinées sur sa peau… identiques au jour où il les avait aperçu la première fois, et il sourit.

Il ferma les yeux et mêla sa voix à celle de ses frères, 

\- « Yo yo sur l’heure  
Hissons nos couleurs … »

Chantonna-t-il doucement à l’attention de Wolfgang, avant de briser sa coquille et de se dissoudre. 

Camille murmura à son tour « … Hissez haut … l’âme des pirates … »  
Il sourit encore, et se tut à jamais

Une larme roula une dernière fois sur la joue d’Asmaa et elle enfonça jusqu’à la garde la dague dans le cœur de son frère. 

La lame traversa le corps de son frère et transperça son propre cœur, elle trembla légèrement savourant l’ultime battement de son cœur et fredonna dans un souffle « … Jamais ne mourra … »

Sa tête retomba lentement sur l’épaule de Camille 

Son voile claqua un instant dans le vent soulevé par la brisure de leurs coquilles et les enveloppa de son linceul tandis que leurs essences s’unirent avant de se fondre dans celle de leur frère. 

Un frémissement parcourut le bras d’Hadès 

« Tu n’es plus juste toi … »

Il pencha la tête de côté, et fronça les sourcils.

\-----------------------------------------

\- « C’est la fin » murmura Lachésis, en fermant les yeux.

\-----------------------------------------

Les dieux étaient morts.

\-----------------------------------------

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de Cronos. 

\- « Enfin ! » exulta-t-il

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shikatsu : Vie et mort 
> 
> Androktasiai: Déesse des tueries, fille d’Eris (la discorde)
> 
> Popocatépetl: Dans la mythologie aztèque, Popocatépetl était un guerrier amoureux d’Ixtaccíhuatl. Le père d’Iztaccíhuatl l’envoya guerroyer en Oaxaca en lui promettant la main de sa fille s’il revenait, le père pensant que cela était impossible. Popocatépetl s’en alla, et on affirma à Iztaccíhuatl qu’il était mort ; elle en mourut de chagrin. Quand il revint, il mourut lui aussi de chagrin en apprenant la perte de son aimée. Les dieux recouvrirent leurs corps de neige et les changèrent en montagnes. Iztaccíhuatl fut appelée "femme endormie", à cause de sa ressemblance avec un corps de femme allongé. Popocatépetl devint le volcan du même nom, faisant pleuvoir le feu sur terre, mis en rage par la mort de son amante.
> 
> Atekomi: Coup en contact des deux pierres d’un Kosumi (il s’agit d’un coup lent mais solide qui ne peut être coupé en un coup) adverse 
> 
> Phonoi: Dieu des meurtres, fils d’Eris (la discorde)  
> Ponos: Dieu de la peine, fils d’Eris 
> 
> Algea: Déesse de la douleur, fille d’Eris 
> 
> Alecto, Tisiphoné et Mégère (Les Erinyes): filles d’Ouranos et d’Eris et incarnation de la vengeance  
> Ocypété: Une des trois Harpyes
> 
> Nike: Déesse de la victoire. Selon l’hymne Homérique elle serait née d’Arès
> 
> Cupidon: Dieu de l’amour, fils d’Aphrodite, époux de Psyché (l’âme)
> 
> La Lorelei : Selon le poète romantique allemand Clemens Brentano, la Lorelei était une sirène qui apparaissait assise sur le rocher dès que la nuit tombait, peignant ses longs cheveux d’or et chantant des mélodies envoûtantes. Les marins qui passaient trop près du rocher étaient complètement ensorcelés par la beauté de la sirène et par ses chansons. Ils perdaient le contrôle de leurs bateaux qui se brisaient sur le rocher, causant ainsi la mort de nombreux marins. Ronald, jeune et courageux guerrier, fils du comte palatin du Rhin, entendit un jour parler de la beauté divine de cette femme. Il brûlait d’envie d’aller la contempler. Ainsi, il fit semblant de partir à la chasse pour s’embarquer en réalité sur un bateau qui devait le conduire au rocher de la Lorelei. Lorsqu’il aperçut la fille à la tombée de la nuit, qui le regarda en chantant ses douces mélodies, il en fut tellement ébloui qu’il se jeta par-dessus bord pour la rejoindre. Il fut aussitôt englouti par le fleuve, tandis que le chant mystérieux de la sirène reprit, un peu plus tristement. Lorsque le comte palatin apprit la mort de son fils, il décida de mettre fin au charme destructeur de la Lorelei. Armé d’un puissant équipage, il descendit le Rhin afin de s’emparer de la sorcière. Pendant que des hommes armés cernaient le rocher, d’autres le gravirent jusqu’à ce qu’ils virent l’apparition au bord de la falaise. Mais leur plan de la jeter dans le vide échoua : la jeune fille, menacée, appela d’un chant son père, le Rhin, pour qu’il vienne la chercher. Et aussitôt, une tempête s’éleva faisant monter des vagues jusqu’au sommet du rocher, en emportant la sirène. Depuis ce jour, elle ne fut plus jamais revue. Mais son charme agit toujours : on dit que parfois, la nuit, une étrange voix de femme se fait entendre près du rocher, douce et captivante…« 
> 
> Até : Déesse des illusions, fille d’Eris (la discorde)  
> Androktasiai: Déesse des tueries, fille d’Eris (la discorde)
> 
> Vouge:Sorte de lance qui se compose d'une lame tranchante, montée sur une hampe longue de 4 à 6 pieds  
> Hysminai:Déesse des mêlées, fille d’Eris (la discorde)
> 
> Makhai:Déesse du Combat, fille d’Eris (la discorde)  
> Nayati: Prénom amérindien signifiant Lutteur 
> 
> Chinshinto: Séquence de capture d’un groupe en ne lui laissant à chaque tour qu’une seule liberté 
> 
> Horkos: Dieu des serments, fils d’Eris (la discorde)
> 
> Hissons nos couleurs : chanson extraite de "pirates des caraïbes"


	24. Shikatsu (partie 2)

Une pluie de cendres fines se mit à tomber sur la Terre, obscurcissant le ciel et voilant la lumière du soleil déjà affaiblit par l’éclipse.   
Tout autour d’eux, des corbeaux se repaissaient des cadavres que Cerbère avait délaissés. Le vent balayait la poussière formant ici et là des tourbillons.   
Partout étaient le chaos et la désolation.

Hadès regarda autour de lui, indifférent.  
Le sang de son frère coulait le long de sa lame sombre, mais aucune goutte ne touchait le sol. Le soril, extension de son essence, s’abreuvait du précieux liquide, et se délectait de l’âme qu’elle avait arrachée, nourrissant en retour le dieu des Enfers. 

Il rengaina sa lame, releva l’écharpe bleu qui lui couvrait le bas du visage et respira un instant son parfum. 

\- « Dans mon jeune âge, j’ai été assez naïf pour croire que notre union mettrait un terme à tout nos conflits. Si seulement j’avais eu l’humilité de comprendre que jamais cette guerre ne serait terminée. Nous sommes infinis et tant que nous serons il n’y aura de combat plus glorieux que celui pour la suprématie » murmura Cronos en avançant parmi les dépouilles. 

Ses cheveux argentés flottaient dans le vent, il posa ses yeux sans âge sur celui qui était désormais sien, et un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

Le Néant continuait à s’étendre silencieux. 

Wolfgang le regarda, immobile et silencieux. Il attendait de connaître le désir de son maître pour l’exécuter.   
Des flocons de cendres passèrent entre eux. 

L’éternité infinie et froide s’installait, et Cronos savoura un instant son immensité avant de s’y dissoudre.

Un léger tremblement troubla sa quiétude

« Elle arrive … » résonna sa voix dans la tête d’Hadès 

Autour de lui, la brise se leva, surélevant le niveau des océans qui l’encercla peu à peu. Des incendies s’allumèrent un peu partout autour de lui et des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel. 

Cerbère dressa ses oreilles et se tourna pour fixer la ligne d’horizon. 

La silhouette d’une femme s’en détacha lentement et le son cristallin de sa voix parvint à leurs oreilles charriée par le vent

\- « Yo yo quand sonne l’heure   
Hissons nos couleurs  
Hissez haut, l’âme des pirates  
Jamais ne mourra » 

Hadès tourna à son tour la tête vers l’est et observa la silhouette. 

« Ceux qui étaient tes frères et qui pourtant avaient juré que vous seriez à jamais un, viennent de faire don de leurs essences à la déesse de la Vie. Que vas tu faire ? » demanda Cronos toujours dans sa tête

Chaos palpita

\- « L’anéantir » répondit il d’une voix monocorde. 

Cerbère se rapprocha de son maître, s’assit à ses pieds et grogna en dévoilant ses canines sanglantes. 

\-----------------------------------------

Kayla leva la tête et fixa le vide, une larme coula sur sa joue, et ses lèvres tremblèrent  
Les éclats de verre du sablier du temps scintillaient autour d’elle. 

\-----------------------------------------

Un éclair déchira le ciel et creusa le sol au pied d’Hadès qui ne broncha pas. 

\- « Arrête Wolfgang !! » cria l’inconnue encore à plusieurs mètres de lui

Les piliers retinrent leurs souffles

\- « … Je t’en supplie » poursuivit l’immortelle en avançant vers lui pour s’arrêter à quelques pas de lui. 

Hadès la détailla quelques instants du regard.  
Son visage était caché par un voile. Elle portait une combinaison de cuir blanc, qui épousait chaque courbe de son corps. Le haut de son vêtement était couvert des épaules au cou par un plastron couvert de motifs végétaux complexes dont un rappel apparaissait au niveau du corset qui enserrait sa taille par le biais de lanières entrelacées selon une logique complexe.   
Sur ses hanches trônait un ceinturon d’où pendait les sayas de deux wakizashi dont la couleur blanche était aussi éclatante que le reste de sa tenue. 

Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur ses armes et le temps suspendit sa course. 

Hadès ferma les yeux, baissa la tête pour enfouir son visage dans son écharpe et huma un instant son parfum

Quand il redressa la tête, il murmura d’une voix calme 

\- « … de mes propres mains » 

\- « … Je t’en prie !! » le supplia-t-elle de nouveau « je ne veux pas me battre avec toi »

Cerbère se redressa et lécha les doigts de son maître pour nettoyer les dernières gouttes de sang de sa main. Hadès baissa les yeux vers son chien

\- « ce n’est pas parce que j’aurai envoyé un dieu de plus dans la tombe, que je vais contrarier les morts n’est ce pas ? » dit il d’une voix calme « Rentre, je te rejoins bientôt »

Cerbère grogna une dernière fois en direction de l’inconnue, se leva et disparut.

L’immortelle le fixait toujours du regard

\- « Ne m’oblige pas à faire ça Wolfgang … » 

Il releva la tête vers elle et la regarda sans un mot. 

La tristesse envahit son regard, elle baissa la tête, et ferma les yeux avant de murmurer 

\- « … Dans ce cas … nous mourrons ensemble aujourd’hui … »

Elle dégaina ses wakizashi et fonça vers lui à la vitesse du vent. Ils échangèrent les premiers coups et il les para d’une main sans difficultés, son katana toujours au saya , elle poursuivit son assaut et il se baissa en lui portant un coup dans le ventre.

Elle recula de quelques pas, posa ses mains sur son abdomen, pencha la tête en avant et laissa couler un filet de sang avant de se redresser. 

Hadès se redressa et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage,

\- « Je ne ferai plus jamais montre d’aucune espèce de compassion » dit il en regardant la déesse droit dans les yeux

Il dégaina lentement sa sombre lame et positionna son katana en garde droite. 

Elle fonça de nouveau vers lui et ils échangèrent une succession de frappes. Chacune d’elles faisaient naître entre eux des gerbes d’éclairs d’une puissance colossale. Le dieu de la mort augmenta vitesse de ses coups, et il porta un coup latéral qu’elle esquiva en se penchant en arrière. La lame aspira la lumière en passant au dessus d’elle. Elle tomba en arrière, et fit une roulade pour se redresser tandis qu’il sautait au dessus d’elle, les pieds repliés sous lui, prêt à la transpercer. Elle se redressa et para le coup en croisant ses lames, puis dégagea subitement sa main droite en braquant son poignet. Elle fit tournoyer son wakizashi entre ses doigts et Hadès se pencha de côté pour éviter la lame qui virevolta lentement au dessus de lui en émettant une note cristalline, il se retourna et contre attaqua. Elle bloquait chacune de ses attaques et contre attaquait de nouveau. Il esquiva le second mouvement tournoyant qu’elle imprima à son wakizashi gauche et para son coup de sa lame, il tourna sur lui même, s’agenouilla et balaya sa lame vers l’arrière. Debout derrière lui, elle bloqua son attaque à l’aide des sorils de ses deux lames. 

Hadès marqua un arrêt, tourna la tête pour la regarder par dessus son épaule et d’un mouvement rapide, il se retourna du côté opposé pour attaquer en piquant vers elle. La déesse recula surprise. Hadès abaissa son arme et la fixa de ses yeux couleur acier. 

Un rictus releva le coin de sa bouche.

Elle soupira, se retourna et se mis à courir droit devant elle, et il détala sur ses talons.

Les deux ennemis couraient à la vitesse de l’éclair. Les katanas courts de la déesse dessinaient derrière elle deux traînées de lumière, que le katana d’Hadès s’empressait d’aspirer. 

Elle jeta un œil par dessus son épaule et évoqua son Eros. Aussitôt des arbres se dressèrent entre eux mais Hadès les trancha sans difficultés.   
Les troncs retombèrent autour de lui et l’emprisonnèrent, l’obligeant à marquer un arrêt.   
Il s’immobilisa et tourna la tête en se couvrant les yeux pour se protéger des feuilles mortes qui tombaient au dessus de lui. Quand il laissa retomber son bras, il la vit immobile en train de l’observer, ses lames en position de garde droite.

Hadès contempla un instant ses courbes, et arrêta son regard sur son visage voilé.   
Un bourdonnement étrange résonnait dans ses oreilles.  
Il haïssait ce bruit.

Il serra la mâchoire et se précipita vers elle en prenant appuis sur les troncs pour sauter au dessus d’elle avant de l’attaquer de nouveau. Elle para le coup et tournoya sur elle même.

La vitesse de leurs échanges augmenta encore. 

Il s’éleva au dessus d’elle sa garde haute et il trancha vers le bas. Sa lame frôla son visage lorsqu’elle découpa l’arbre que la déesse avait érigé en défense devant elle. Le tronc se fissura et une partie de l’arbre s’effondra. La partie encore enracinée se décomposa lentement et tomba en poussière. 

Ils s’immobilisèrent et elle le fixa un instant. 

D’un coup, elle se mit tournoyer autour de lui. Chaque fois que son pied touchait le sol, un arbre s’érigeait. Décelant sa volonté de l’encercler de nouveau, il s’empressa de les découper. Se libérant du cercle de végétation, il tournoya à revers du mouvement de la déesse et faisant danser sa lame. Celle-ci frôla sa gorge mais elle esquiva le coup en se penchant en arrière tandis que le soril d’Hadès sectionnait un arbre. Elle se redressa rapidement et piqua vers l’avant et Hadès se figea. 

Un morceau de son écharpe se détacha et glissa doucement vers le sol.   
Il suivit du regard la chute du tissus jusqu’au sol,   
Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent de l’entaille qu’elle lui avait faite au visage et tombèrent sur le tissu. 

Il leva les yeux vers elle. 

Son regard dégageait une rage froide. 

Il avança vers elle lentement, son katana tendu à ses côtés et s’arrêta. 

Il baissa les yeux pour identifier ce qui le retenait et la surprise se peignit sur son visage à la vue de l’arbre qui enchâssait sa lame.

Il était toujours vert. 

Il tourna la tête vers la déesse. 

\- « Ta lame ne peut me tuer, Wolfgang » lui dit-elle « la mort n’existe pas sans opposé ». 

Hadès plissa les yeux, dégagea son bras ainsi que sa lame d’un geste rageur, fit un pas de plus vers elle et porta un coup latéral vers le haut tranchant l’arbre qui se tenait entre eux. 

Elle se retourna rapidement et passa sur son flanc opposé. Il porta de nouveau une attaque y déversant toute sa volonté et la course de sa lame fut de nouveau stoppée nette par le tronc d’un arbre qu’elle venait de dresser. 

Il repartit dans l’autre sens en faisant tournoyer son arme entre ses doigts. La déesse, dans son dos, effectua le même mouvement en symétrie. Il arrêta le mouvement lorsque sa lame se positionna vers l’arrière et la planta brusquement à travers l’arbre qui se trouvait derrière lui. 

Sa note caractéristique s’éleva. 

Il tourna lentement la tête, et un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. 

De l’autre côté de l’arbre transpercé de part en part, son soril était planté dans le corps de la déesse, juste au dessus de son cœur. 

\-----------------------------------------

Les piliers tressaillirent.

\-----------------------------------------

La déesse marqua un arrêt, ouvrit la bouche et reprit sa respiration, en tenant de sa main droite nue le tranchant du katana. 

Le temps arrêta sa course. 

Hadès imprima soudainement, à sa lame un mouvement vers le bas, fissurant davantage le tronc. 

L’immortelle bloqua l’attaque à l’aide d’un de ses wakizashi et serra davantage le tranchant de ses doigts. 

Du sang s’écoula de sa main gauche et se rependit sur le sol, glissant sur le katana du seigneur des Ombres dont les yeux s’agrandirent. 

Le hassaki ne s’abreuvait pas de son sang… 

Il serra les dents et dégagea son arme en tirant vers le haut, en même temps que la déesse repoussa sa lame à l’aide de la sienne et reculant.   
Son wakizashi lui échappa des mains en tournoyant dans les airs et elle tendit la main droite pour le rattraper tandis qu’Hadès se retournait pour la frapper au cœur de son Katana. Elle déjoua l’attaque en érigeant un arbre, rattrapa son arme et contre attaqua.  
Leurs sorils heurtèrent les deux côtés de l’arbre qui se dressait entre eux produisant une note mélodieuse qui fit vibrer le tronc sur toute sa longueur. Hadès dégagea sa lame à la vitesse de l’éclair et la fit tournoyer tandis que la déesse s’écartait légèrement de l’arbre. 

Le tranchant de son katana déchira l’espace, absorbant sa lumière et sa pointe entailla la gorge de l’immortelle tandis que la main gauche du dieu des ténèbres volait vers son visage pour la saisir à la gorge. 

La déesse lâcha son wakizashi, et sa tête bascula en arrière, un sourire sur les lèvres. 

Il était pris au piège 

L’air se comprima autour d’Hadès et de l’immortelle les emprisonnant dans une bulle et un coup de tonnerre silencieux éclata fissurant les piliers de la création 

\-----------------------------------------

Atropos s’effondra sur le sol et porta sa main à la gorge en suffoquant, 

\-----------------------------------------

Hadès sourit, pencha la tête sur le côté

\- « Sais tu ce que l’on ressent lorsque l’on tient la Vie entre ses mains ? » lui demanda-t-il vibrant de rage. 

\-----------------------------------------

Le Néant exultait. Certes, ils étaient pris au piège mais Hadès n’était pas consentant

\-----------------------------------------

« As tu ressenti la peur des dieux ? As tu vu comment les Hommes me craignent ? Pour eux je suis … un démon !! » lui dit-il « Pourquoi serai-je différent de leurs précieux écrits ? »

\-----------------------------------------

Clotho avala difficilement sa salive

\-----------------------------------------

Hadès tira lentement sur le voile qui cachait le visage de la déesse de la main droite, libérant ses longues boucles noires et contempla le visage de la femme qu’il tenait au bout de son bras. 

\- « Qui es tu pour oser m’ordonner de plier devant toi ? » lui demanda-t-il d’une voix sourde 

\-----------------------------------------

\- « trop tard … » murmura Lachésis  
\-----------------------------------------

Perséphone était parvenue au terme du temps qui lui était imparti  
Mais elle avait échoué.   
Son sourire disparut et elle ferma les yeux.

Elle redressa lentement la tête, les rouvrit et plongea ses yeux noirs dans le regard de la Mort

\- « Wolfgang … » lui murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle

\-----------------------------------------

Kayla tenta d’apporter de l’oxygène jusqu’à ses poumons 

\-----------------------------------------

« Je t’en supplie … rappelle toi … rappelle toi de tes frères, rappelle toi de ton histoire… souviens toi de qui tu étais … »

Hadès plissa les yeux en penchant légèrement la tête de côté, et une larme roula sur la joue de Perséphone.

« … Souviens toi de moi … »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres, ses mains se posèrent sur son poignet, elle ferma les yeux, et sa conscience se disloqua.

Les sables du temps s’embrasèrent aspirant tout l’air autour d’eux et le consumant, ses longs cheveux noirs se mirent à flotter autour d’elle et sa peau se mit à rayonner. 

\-----------------------------------------

Eros tourna sur le côté la tête, ferma les yeux.

\-----------------------------------------

Et l’énergie des piliers de la création que la déesse de la Vie avait retenue dans son corps déferla. 

Un tremblement terrifiant secoua la bulle qui les contenait et des murs de débris gigantesques s’élevèrent autour d’eux ; des crevasses gigantesques zébrèrent les entrailles de l’Olympe, poursuivant leurs courses tentaculaires sur toute sa surface. 

La tête de Kala bascula en arrière et un cri perçant sortit de sa gorge tandis que des rayons de lumière perçaient sa peau. Le corps serpentin couvert de 117 écailles de carpes d’or de sept tatsu de lumière immergèrent de son corps et tournèrent leurs têtes de chameau, surmontés de bois de cervidés vers Hadès. Leurs yeux rouges de démons le fixèrent un instant, et ils plongèrent vers lui leur gueule féroce grande ouverte déchirant son corps de toute part avec leurs griffes de tigres et le transperçant de leurs raies de lumière avant de filer, vers la Terre. 

Il bascula la tête en arrière et son cri se joint à celui de Kala

\-----------------------------------------

Le rire de Chaos éclata 

\-----------------------------------------

Sur la Terre, les océans déchaînés se soulevèrent démesurément, et des raz-de-marée gigantesques se formèrent. Des éruptions volcaniques éclatèrent creusant ses entrailles et l’eau s’y engouffra en créant des inondations prodigieuses.  
Les montagnes se déchirèrent à nouveau d’éruptions volcaniques, créant des éboulements de toutes sortes, et le coeur de Gaïa se fissura   
\-----------------------------------------

Kayla serra dans sa petite main l’objet qu’elle tenait en retenant ses larmes et ferma les yeux 

\-----------------------------------------

Cronos se tétanisa 

\-----------------------------------------

Sur la peau d’Hadès, ses tatouages s’illuminèrent, et le lierre que Kala avait jadis planté dans le cœur de Wolfgang s’anima, ses ramifications s’épanouirent sur sa peau fleurissant le long de son bras et sur son torse à une vitesse phénoménale.

Des images explosèrent dans sa tête et l’emportèrent dans un tourbillon de souvenirs 

Les rires d’Hernando et d’Aminata … le calme d’Amarok … la folie de Camille … la rage de Yulian… la force d’Arrimoana … la douceur d’Asmaa … la tendresse de Michana … la passion de Krysten … l’optimisme de Capheus … la sagesse de Sun … la chaleur de Riley … la patience de Nomi … la persévérance de Will … le rire de Lito … la témérité de Félix… le visage de Mittrika …

Les discussions qu’ils avaient … leurs joies … leurs peines … leurs liens …leurs soutiens … leur amour … le parfum entêtant des iris bleus du Japon … et le sourire de la femme qu’il aimait.

Il se mit à rayonner à son tour, et les runes dessinées sur le dos de Kala s’embrasèrent s’accrochant à sa nuque et courant le long de son dos en aspirant son essence à travers sa peau.

\-----------------------------------------

Kayla ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se mit à courir 

\-----------------------------------------

La bulle qui les contenait devint incandescente et se craquela de toute part. 

Lorsqu’elle explosa, ses raies de lumières enflammèrent l’espace, purifiant tout sur son passage, réduisant le chaos, figeant le temps, dessinant un avenir, embrasant le corps des tatsus, et illuminant jusqu’aux confins du Néant 

La déesse de la Vie s’effrita et coula entre les doigts du dieu de la Mort comme le sable emportée par le vent, et le sourire de l’immortelle s’effaça

« … Kala … » 

Murmura-t-il avant de se disperser, à son tour.

Lorsque le calme revint, le silence enveloppa le monde de son linceul 

Et un pétale d’iris se posa doucement sur ses cendres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya : fourreau 
> 
> Wakizashi: Katana court dont la taille n’excède pas les 60 cm
> 
> Hassaki: tranchant de la lame 
> 
> Tatsu: Dragons japonais


	25. Seki

Kayla souleva lentement sa main au dessus du Goban où elle venait de poser sa pierre blanche. Elle s’adossa au dossier de son trône de marbre blanc et posa ses petits bras sur les accoudoirs où des écailles de carpe avaient été taillées. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se rappela de leur nombre : 117 écailles dont 81 mâles et 36 femelles …  
Un sourire fugace se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle attrapa une tresse de cheveux de sa main attendant leur réaction. 

Atropos observa la forme que l’enfant venait de dessiner sur le plateau  
\- « deux yeux … » commenta-t-elle d’une voix blanche « ce territoire est imprenable »

Clotho s’approcha de sa sœur pour observer à son tour, elle se pencha pour regarder, et fut saisi d’une spasme. 

La coupe de nectar qu’elle tenait lui échappa des mains et se brisa sur le sol 

\- « Ce n’est pas possible … » murmura-t-elle 

Un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage de Kayla

\- « Quoi ? » interrogea Lachésis

Clotho invita sa sœur à se rapprocher pour observer le plateau noir et blanc 

\- « qu’as tu fait ? » demandèrent-elles de concert en la regardant avec des yeux exorbités.  
\- « Tisserez-vous ce que vous m’avez promis ? » répondit-elle en retour

Clotho la regarda. 

\- « Avons nous le choix ? » interrogea-t-elle  
\- « Je veux que chaque nuit, les Hommes puissent admirer dans le ciel l’histoire de ces dieux humains. Je veux qu’ils se rappellent, chaque fois qu’ils verront les étoiles briller dans le ciel, de leur sacrifice pour qu’ils cherchent en eux même les traces de leurs essences. Ils connaitront leurs noms et rejoueront les exploits remplis d’admiration et de crainte. » énonça Kayla  
\- « Tu as pourtant refusé à Kala et Wolfgang ce destin » fit remarquer Atropos

Kayla pencha la tête sur le côté

\- « Vie et Mort ne seront jamais inscrit dans le ciel. Hadès et Perséphone vivront pour l’éternité dans chaque souffle que les Hommes prendront. Chacune de leur respiration sera simultanément une ode à la Vie et un don à la Mort. Leurs essences seront unis à jamais comme les deux faces d’une même pièce ».  
\- « Que souhaites tu faire de leurs âmes ? » demanda Clotho  
\- « Elles vivront aussi pour l’éternité car c’est cela le don de Gaïa à son fils. Mais votre souhait a été entendu. L’âme de Perséphone passera six mois sur la Terre, et les Hommes la célèbreront en cultivant les sols comme il le faisaient pour sa mère avant elle, mais elle pourra, les six autres mois de l’année, résider auprès de sa moitié. Le cycle des saisons rappellera aux Hommes notre promesse car le solstice d’Hiver marquera son entrée en Enfers, et le printemps son retour. Eros, leur père, veillera sur leur amour. Cronos a choisi de ralentir le temps afin qu’Hadès et Perséphone puisse célébrer librement leur amour. Ainsi, tous les 4 ans, il leur accordera un jour et une nuit de plus . Quant à moi, je choisis qu’aucun destin ne leur sera tissé ce jour là, ils vivront leurs choix.» 

Atropos et Clotho baissèrent la tête en signe de résignation. 

\- « Sommes nous libres de reprendre la partie maintenant ? » demanda Atropos d’une voix basse d’où perlait l’inquiétude  
\- « Cela dépendra du choix du huitième pilier » déclara simplement Kayla  
\- « Huit ?! » s’écrièrent les moires 

Kayla se glissa au bas de son trône et contourna le plateau du jeu de la vie

\- « Oui désormais, huit dragons joueront au jeu de la Vie. Pensiez vous que je n’avais pas compris vos desseins ? » elle sourit malicieusement « désormais, ici se tiendra le territoire de Néant » énonça-t-elle en le pointant du doigt « et ici celui de Chaos » continua-t-elle en le désignant de la même manière «Face à eux, celui de Cronos et ici et là se trouveront les territoires de Gaïa et d’Eros. Nos territoires seront ici et ici » termina-t-elle  
\- « Mais …tu ne peux …les dieux humains ne peuvent avoir de territoire… » commença Atropos en secouant la tête  
\- « C’est exact » concéda Kayla « toutefois, comme vous le voyez vous même sur le plateau, le sacrifice des dieux pour sauver la Vie a crée un nouveau territoire dont nous devrons tous accepter l’existence » constata simplement l’enfant 

Les moires pâlirent en contemplant les huit territoires imprenables qui s’opposaient désormais les uns ou autres.

« Ce territoire est celui des Hommes et nous devrons tous composer avec, vous y compris. Désormais ils jouiront de leur libre arbitre et de l’aide des dieux dans leurs choix. Le jeu risque de devenir intéressant … » conclut Kayla en s’éloignant tranquillement pour jouer avec Crésus, sa nouvelle poupée

Les moires se regardèrent dépitées. L’enfant s’était aussi jouer d’elles…

\-----------------------------------------

En Chine, les célébrations organisées pour fêter l’arrivée du huitième dragon au jeu du weiqi débutèrent par un formidable feu d’artifice dont les reflets montaient jusqu’aux étoiles scintillantes.

C’était la première fois depuis l’aube des temps que ce jour tombait un 29 février ...

\-----------------------------------------

Aux Enfers, un homme était assis de travers sur le trône. Il portait des vêtements sombres qui contrastaient avec sa peau d’albâtre. Sa jambe droite pendait nonchalamment de l’accoudoir. La tête renversée en arrière, il contemplait d’un air absent le firmament et les étoiles qui le parsemaient. Un sourire vague flottait sur ses lèvres. Il serra les doigts de sa main gauche autour de la coupe de vin rouge qu’il dégustait. Son mouvement évasa légèrement le col de sa chemise et révéla sur sa peau le dessin d’une branche de lierre, dont les feuilles moiraient sous la lumière bleutée. A ses pieds, un molosse à trois têtes observait dans différentes directions. 

Le bruit d’une porte qui s’ouvrait attira l’attention de l’homme, et il tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux bleu-gris fixèrent un instant le vide.

Une femme s’approchait dans sa direction en fredonnant l’hymne des pirates. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés et soyeux reposaient sur le côté de sa tête. Ses yeux noirs et sa peau mate contrastaient avec l’atmosphère de la pièce, tout comme son parfum d’iris. Sa robe grenat épousait les formes de son corps, ondulant au rythme de ses pas chaloupés. Elle effleura la table de ses longs doigts, un sourire sur ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses, et la contourna sans le regarder, révélant à la lumière des runes celtiques argentées qui miroitaient à la lumière bleue. 

\- « Pourquoi m’as tu convoqué ? » demanda-t-elle d’une voix chaude  
\- « Je ne sais pas …» répondit l’homme d’une voix rauque, il marqua une pause, se redressa et reprit « je voulais … » sa voix se mêla à celle de Zeus « je désirais … » corrigea-t-il d’une voix où perlaient les tonalités d’Aphrodite et d’Artémis « … Etre et sentir » continua-t-il d’une voix calme où résonnaient les accents d’Hermès et d’Apollon.

La femme s’arrêta dos à lui

\- « A quoi ressembles-tu ? » l’interrogea-t-elle alors d’une voix où affleurèrent les vibrations d’Hestia et d’Héra  
\- « Je suis immense … » murmura-t-il avec la voix de Poséidon en se levant doucement « je suis infini » continua-t-il en s’approchant d’elle  
\- « Qui suis-je pour toi, alors ? » demanda-t-elle la voix d’Hébé se reflétant dans la sienne  
\- « Toi … » chuchota-t-il à son oreille « tu es mon commencement » termina-t-il de la voix vibrante d’Eros

La femme sourit et pencha la tête. 

\- « Alors … tu dois être ma fin …» murmura-t-elle d’une voix suave d’où s’écoulait la chaleur de Gaïa. 

L’Homme lui saisit doucement le menton et tourna son visage vers lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans ses prunelles noires. Et la voix de tous les dieux résonna 

\- « Nous sommes un …». 

Ses lèvres glacées se posèrent sur les lèvres chaudes de la femme, et ils fermèrent les yeux. 

Quand ils les rouvrirent, seuls Kala et Wolfgang demeuraient.

Cette nuit était leur…  
\-----------------------------------------

Assise dans l’herbe, vêtue de son body imprimé de lapins, Némésis bascula la tête en arrière. 

Un rire cristallin égaya sa gorge d’enfant, dévoilant ses gencives où toutes les dents n’avaient encore pris leur place. 

Quand son rire se tarit, elle redressa la tête et saisit sa peluche en forme de tigre pour lui faire un câlin, avant de lui confier avec un air coquin à l’oreille :

« Seki ».

FIN 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 117 écailles dont 81 mâles et 36 femelles: Symbole du Ying et du Yang au Japon
> 
> La légende du 29 février : Légende égyptienne d’Isis et d’Osiris (la résurrection d’Osiris par Isis et la naissance d’Horus)
> 
> Némésis : Némésis est la déesse de la mesure et la fille de Nécessité. Socrate prévenait en parlant d’elle « Connais ta condition humaine et ses limites, ne t’expose pas par démesure à la vengeance de la Némésis divine ».
> 
> Seki : signifie impasse. Cela se produit lorsque des groupes de pierres opposées sont placés de manière à ce qu'aucun joueur ne puisse occuper un point libre sans perdre ses propres pierres


End file.
